Dartmouth
by Kristell Hale
Summary: Iniciandose en una carrera universitaria o en un nuevo sentimiento? TodosHumanos:una universidad del sueño,un amigable compañero de habitación y una mejor amiga queriendo llevarse a tu compañero a cambio de su perfecto hermano acomo de lugar.EXB.JXA.EXR
1. CAP1: SORPRESAS

CAP.1: SORPRESAS

Mire por la pequeña ventanilla del avión recordando los últimos días:

_-Bella no puedo creer que hallas ganado el concurso, te felicito hija! -si, bueno gracias mama, pero aún estoy un poco nerviosa… que tal si no es tan fácil como yo pensaba… -tonterías Bells tu eres una alumna excepcional y sabes que lo harás muy bien.-agrego Charlie _

_Pasajeros con destino a new hampshire por favor abordar la puerta C17, -dijo la señorita de la aerolínea _

_-no puedo creer que mi bebe este yendo a la universidad..- dijo René con lagrimas en los ojos -bueno será mejor que te embarques de una vez Bells, y recuerda que tienes todos los papeles listos dentro de tu pasaporte. –está bien papa, lo recordare…. Bueno supongo que los veo en unos meses- dije algo melancólica -Claro que si mi bebe. recuerda que puedes avisarme cualquier cosa, aunque yo se que lo harás muy bien -claro mama, pero si tan solo me dejaras respirar-dije ya casi sin aire entre sus brazos. –cuídate mucho Bella y en caso de que encuentres a alguien especial quiero todos los detalles..! -mama, ni siquiera he llegado a la universidad..- -además ella es muy joven para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, tiene que ir y dedicarse a sus estudios –dijo Charlie algo receloso -tonterías, ella tiene derecho a conocer alguien que le dé su apoyo y que la haga sentir segura cuando nosotros no estemos ahí. _

_- fin del flashback-_

Y para varear se pusieron a discutir, bueno ya me parecía muy raro que mama haya venido para despedirme y no hubiera peleado con Charlie ni una vez, en fin. Definitivamente nunca pensé que lograría algo así y es que todo fue gracias que en la escuela hubo un concurso para los alumnos de ultimo año ya que la universidad Dartmouth tenía una beca completa de Literatura y Filosofía, libre para el estudiante que ganara el concurso de la clase de lengua, que consistía en redactar un poema escrito por nosotros mismos que contenga la gramática correcta, un tema creativo y que sea considerado una pieza literaria a la altura de dicha universidad;

la cual gane yo con –el milagro de aquellos ojos- un poema que escribí hace un tiempo para desahogarme una noche de tormenta que estaba en casa, sintiéndome realmente sola ya que Charlie tenía una guardia, mama no podía hablar ya que estaba en un torneo de baseball y bueno, siempre he pensado que quizá en algún momento de mi vida encontrare un alma gemela la cual, tendrá unos ojos tan puros que serán la puerta de su alma.

Queridos pasajeros les habla el capitán de la tripulación, esperamos que hallan disfrutado de su vuelo y prevenimos que se mantengan con los cinturones abrochados para un exitoso aterrizaje.

La señorita paso recogiendo las almohadas y mantas en el momento que comenzaban a sudarme las manos, y es que siempre que he viajado lo he hecho sola ya que mama me enviaba desde muy pequeña a visitar a Charlie y nunca he tenido a nadie que esté ahí dándome un poco de seguridad. Lose, es patético pero bueno, tendré que tomar aire profundamente y pensar en otras cosas como siempre.

El auto que envió la universidad ya estaba ingresando al precioso campus cuando desperté, ya que el avión no pegue un ojo (porque aun no lo podía creer) cuando puse mis cuatro letras en el asiento del auto me quede dormida.

El chofer gentilmente me ayudo a llevar mis 3 maletas dentro del edificio, bastante pesadas por cierto, ya que Phil gano un torneo y recibió una generosa cantidad de dinero y como regalo de inicio universitario Renne quiso renovar todo mi vestuario para la universidad donde encontraría gente algo ''estirada'' como decía ella; así que me secuestro unos fines de semana para depurar toda mi ropa y comprar la mayoría nueva, por supuesto yo lo veía totalmente innecesario ya que no necesitaría minivestidos, faldas súper-cortas pantalones algo ajustados, chaquetas a juego y todo tipo de blusas pero a decir verdad todo me quedaba muy bien y eso es algo que nunca admitiré en voz alta, en fin; llegue a la recepción donde me registre y recibí el horario.

Localicé rápidamente mi habitación, era en la segunda torre, en el tercer piso, numero 71, inserté la llave y cuando abrí la habitación por un momento tuve la impresión de haberme confundido ya que parecía más la suite de un hotel y no un cuarto de estudiante ya que ingresando había un gran hall que era del tamaño de mi sala en Forks adornado con dos sillones color chocolate una mesa en el centro y un tv pantalla plana además de una modernísima consola de juego y un estéreo que seguramente no sabría como manejar; seguido de aquello encontré dos escritorios de caoba laboriosamente tallados , uno en cada extremo de el lugar, estaba segura de que tomaría el que estaba frente a la ventana ya que daba hacia la puerta tenía una pila de libros que al parecer eran de Historia o algo así , lo cual quería decir que mi compañera de habitación ya estaba aquí.

Definitivamente esto era un sueño, todo era maravilloso, teníamos un gran espacio para estudiar los cuartos tenían una distancia razonable, además todo era totalmente moderno con un decorado un tanto pintoresco en tonos chocolate y beige.

Tan emocionada como estaba decidí entrar a mi habitación para hacer tiempo esperando a que mi compañera de habitación se presentara o por lo menos me viera.

Entre a la habitación, que daba para el lado este, era de un buen tamaño, decorada en tonos blancos y melones, con unos gigantes estores de tul cubriendo la ventana, un lindo juego de cama de tonalidades color durazno con el escudo de la universidad bordado en un intricado diseño que tendrías que ser bastante hábil para reconocer, una mesilla de noche con una lámpara de lectura, un tocador a juego y un gran armario.

Dándome cuenta de que tenía mucho que organizar comencé por ordenar toda la ropa en los cajones y el armario, viendo que habían cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado, por ejemplo un estuche con 4 juegos de ropa interior de encaje de distintos colores un tanto atrevidos.. Definitivamente tendría que conversar con mama al respecto... luego organicé mis libros preferidos en la repisa que estaba en una de la paredes, guardé lo mas importante en la mesa de noche, ordené las cosas en el tocador y alrededor de el gran espejo puse algunas fotos que traje de recuerdo, como una de mis amigos de la escuela, una en la que salgo con mi mejor amigo Seth en una fogata, una de muy pequeña que tengo con Charlie en una de mis vacaciones escolares, una que tengo con Renne de el día de su boda y otra en la que salgo yo un par de veranos atrás sola en el atardecer sentada en la orilla del mar en Phoenix, con unos shorts y un top color esmeralda mostrando mi bronceado del que por cierto, estuve muy orgullosa ya que fue la única vez que pude tener un color parecido al dorado con las mejillas sonrosadas y deje mi cabello bastante largo, definitivamente distinta a ahora que a decir verdad me he desarrollado considerablemente ganándome las burlas de mi mejor amigo diciendo que tenia las curvas de chica-de-club-nocturno, lo cual era una exageración, y bueno, lamentablemente volví a mi pálido color natural y corté mis casi-rizos a la altura del hombro.

Luego de ambientar mi habitación deje unos libros de teoría en el escritorio y mis lentes de descanso, cogí mi bata de baño y me fui a dar una ducha de paso que organizaba algunas cosas como mi shampoo aromatizado mi cepillo de dientes, algunas cremas, etc.

Una vez terminada la relajante sesión de baño decidí cambiarme allí dentro con lo primero que encontré previamente ya que me hubiera sentido algo incomoda conociendo a mi compañera envuelta en una toalla; enfunde unos jeans con sombras marrones, una escotada blusa crema (la cual insistió René en comprar diciendo que resaltaba lo correcto) y una bufanda enrollada en el cuello de gruesas líneas de tonos marrones hecha por la mama de Jessica, que gracias a dios tapaba un poco la blusa, deje mis rizos algo húmedos, y salí dispuesta a descansar un rato en el cómodo sillón y quizá ver alguna película antes de bajar a la gigantesca cafetería a cenar.

Cerca de las 8 pm me estaba quedando algo adormilada en el sillón ya que no había nada interesante en la tv. Cuando vi a un muchacho con gesto adormilado saliendo de la habitación de mi compañera.

-Que haces tu..?- dije algo confundida mirando la expresión sorprendida del muchacho rubio cenizo de ojos azules que me miraba algo sorprendido.

-Hemm.. Hola soy Jasper Hale, disculpa por no haberme presentado, es que no oí ningún ruido y dijeron que llegarías mañana, tu eres Isabella, verdad?-

-Si.. pero solo dime Bella.. la verdad estoy sorprendida ya que no me avisaron que las habitaciones podían ser mixtas..

-Si, bueno, con respecto a eso.. lo que pasa es que..veras, yo tengo una hermana gemela llamada Rosalie, ella debería ser tu compañera de habitación pero a mí me toco como compañero su novio, Emmet, y ambos me rogaron que me pasara aquí ya que dijeron que no habría problema ya que Rose y yo tenemos el mismo apellido y …-

-entiendo, entiendo- dije para callar al atolondrado chico – y tu nombre es..?-

-Oh, lo olvidaba mi nombre en Jasper, Jasper Hale, de verdad lo siento mucho si esto te incomoda pero veras mi hermana y Emmet quieren llevar su relación a otra fase ya que se conocen desde la preparatoria y no creas que yo soy el mas cómodo con esto, ya que a mi novia no le dio ni pizca de gracia al enterarse, contando con el hecho de bastante cercana a mi hermana y…-

-Ok, está bien, entiendo.. Siempre eres tan parlanchín?- dije con un gesto gracioso al ver como se sorojaba.

-La verdad, mi novia tiene la culpa, ella es algo así, además a mi hermana le gusta que le cuente las cosas bastante detalladas por eso estoy bastante acostumbrado y… creo que estoy volviendo a hablar demasiado…- dijo con gesto culpable, la verdad me estaba cayendo muy bien ya que por lo que puedo ver es bastante normal, unido a su hermana, bastante noble y tiene novia, lo que quiere decir es que no tendré ningún problema de males entendidos ni mucho menos ya que se ve bastante enamorado.

-No te preocupes, veo que es algo que ya es parte de ti, en fin, es tu primer año aquí?- pregunté

-El segundo en realidad, estudio Ingeniería Mecatrónica, y tú?-

-Como puedes ver es mi primer año, estoy en Literatura y Filosofía -

-MM.… un amigo estudia lo mismo, pero al igual que yo va a segundo año.-

-si es genial, …bueno, creo que iré a la cafetería por algo, tuve un vuelo muy largo y no comí nada de los nervios..- dije con una sonrisa amable

-Oh claro ve, yo te acompañaría pero comí demasiado a media tarde luego de entrenar… creo que tomare una ducha o algo..- dijo rascando su cabeza con gesto amodorrado

-está bien, entonces nos vemos, supongo- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta un tanto incomoda.

Camine por los pasillos del gran edificio dándole vueltas a la situación, Jasper me caía muy bien sería fácil vivir con el ya que por lo visto no era de los estudiantes que estaba todo el tiempo en la habitación, entre las clases, su novia, su hermana, y el entrenamiento, me sentiré cómoda y tendré mi espacio.


	2. CAP 2: NUEVA AMIGA, NUEVOS PLANES

CAP 2: NUEVA AMIGA, NUEVOS PLANES

Llegue a la cafetería, luego de dar mil vueltas por todos lados buscando, felizmente no había mucha gente ya que esta semana era de adaptación y los estudiantes podían salir a recorrer la ciudad.

Tomé una bandeja, serví un trozo de lasaña de carne, una soda y un pudin de chocolate, iba caminando hacia una mesa que estaba vacía y en ese momento, sentí como algo me empujaba y hacía que mi soda caiga al piso abierta.

-Lo siento tanto!- dijo una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, ojos claro y de apariencia delgada y grácil.

-MM.. no hay problema, solo calló un poco en mi bufanda, es todo, dije algo irritada-

-Por favor deja que te traiga otra-

-No, de verdad no es necesa…- intente decir pero la muchacha ya se había ido dando pequeños brincos.

Dando un suspiro de resignación me senté y posicione mi bandeja frente a mi lista para comer, ya que tenia mas hambre de lo que pensé.

-Toma, me di cuenta que no traías cubiertos, aquí está la soda, ya no había de limón, asi que traje la de manzana, espero que no te moleste, pero la verdad en mi opinión es mejor. –dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

-Muchas gracias, pero la verdad no tenias porque- dije con una sonrisa

-No hay problema, disculpa por lo que paso pero estoy tan angustiada que no me di cuenta..- dijo con un suspiro, estaba muy claro que quería que le pregunte la razón.

-Necesitas ayuda con algo?- dije en forma sugerente

-Gracias, pero no es algo que dependa de mi, veras, vengo de Alaska y por alguna razón extraña solo embarcaron cuatro de mis maletas y las otras dos no saben donde están y créeme si junto todo el precio de lo que llevo en esas maletas sobrepasaría al precio de 3 pasajes de ida y vuelta, además peleé con mi hermano porque la verdad es que me desespera cuando las personas no demuestran sus sentimientos y no olvidan los traumas del pasado y… perdona creo que no te estoy dejando comer- dijo poniéndose de pie

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía el tenedor con un trozo de lasaña a unos centímetros de la boca la cual estaba abierta, en forma de o ya que estaba prestándole bastante atención para no perderme ni una palabra de su atolondrado hablar.

-No, no hay problema, a decir verdad no conozco a nadie aquí, y créeme no pensé que las personas iban a ser tan amables como tu pero, si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que debes llamar a la agencia y torturarlos con lo de las maletas y yo creo que la encontraran y sino dile que llevabas ropa de colección para un desfile de modas y todos los accesorios de las modelos valorizados en diez millones de dólares y tienes que recuperar el importe, y bueno lo de tu hermano.. la verdad no lo conozco ni se cuáles son sus traumas así que solo puedo aconsejarte que le tengas un poco de paciencia.-dije la verdad no se de donde salió todo eso, creo que es producto de la falta de comida, pero pareció causarle gracia por lo que se acomodo frente a mi, puso una gran sonrisa y me dijo.

-Es una muy buena idea, aunque no te preocupes ya conocerás a mi hermano y bueno con respecto a las maletas, digamos que la mayoría de mi ropa es de diseñador –dijo con gesto algo avergonzado y al mismo tiempo divertido por mi comentario. –Me llamo Alice Cullen, un gusto-

-Soy Isabella Swam pero solo dime Bella-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces, es tu primer año aquí verdad?-

-Es tan obvio?- dije algo avergonzada

-A decir verdad sí, pero no te preocupes, también es mi primer año, estudio Expresiones artísticas medievales y tu?-

- Literatura y Filosofía-

-MM… que coincidencia, mi hermano también, pero el está en segundo año.-

-Entonces eres de Alaska verdad?- pregunte algo curiosa, nunca creí conocer a alguien de allá, siempre creí que tendrían pinta de esquimales o algo así, pero nunca esperaba esto.

-Sí, es genial, algún día podrías venir con migo a pasar las vacaciones de medio año o algo así, porque créeme no es solo hielo como mucha gente cree, es lindo y digamos que no esta todo el bullicio de la calle y cosas así, es algo mas... Reservado...-

-Claro seria genial, bueno yo vengo de Washington para ser exacta de Forks, uno de los lugares más fríos del país y más pequeño -

-Vaya eso es... fascinante?_ reí bastante ante su comentario ya que estaba haciendo lo posible pero aun así cuando no hay nada de bueno en las características de Forks.

-A decir verdad todo lo contrario, pero buen intento.- dije con una sonrisa.

-wow debió ser duro para ti separarte de tu familia, viniendo de tan lejos- dijo pensativa

-bueno a decir verdad no tanto, ya que solo vivía con mi papa , mama vive en Phoenix con su esposo y mi papa es jefe de policía así que casi nunca estaba en casa, pero igual uno extraña a los amigos- dije un tanto melancólica, definitivamente era la primera vez que hablaba tanto de mi con alguien que apenas conozco pero Alice me caía realmente bien.

-Dejaste algún corazón roto en Forks?- dijo mi pequeña amiga con una sonrisa picara

-En absoluto, en ese aspecto soy bastante selectiva y bueno digamos que los chicos que me han gustado, siempre que los he llegado a conocer mejor hacen o dicen algo que no me parece haciendo que me desanime y termino dándome cuenta que no valen la pena y bueno el resto es obvio.- levante la mirada de mi plato ya casi vacio para ver a Alice mirándome con gesto extraño. –Pasa algo?- pregunte a la morena.

-Dios, te pareces tanto a mi hermano y hasta estudias lo mismo que el, es tan raro y podría llegar a ser algo bastante romántico…!.. Muero por ver cuando se conozcan.-

Eso definitivamente me incomodo ya que nunca me habían dicho algo así de un chico y bueno si es hermano de Alice no estaría nada mal, así que cambié de tema.

-Bueno yo estoy segura, de que tu tienes algún Romeo por ahí.- dije sonriendo, a lo que ella agacho la cabeza algo sonrojada con gesto feliz y triste a la vez, algo realmente confuso. Pero luego dio un suspiro y dijo. -A decir verdad si, …el estudia aquí-

-Y porque esa cara?- dije bastante intrigada

-Por qué..- en eso momento la cara de Alice se transformo y a un color rojizo y frunció fuertemente el seño – Yai! es una larga historia pero en fin, te contaré, necesito desahogarme con alguien que esté de mi lado, dijo levantando la voz- bueno resulta que tengo otro hermano que está en tercer año de Ingeniería Automotriz, es novio de la hermana de mi novio, se conocen desde el ultimo año de la escuela, ella estudia lo mismo que el, ya sabes ella, su hermano, y mi hermano eligieron la misma rama de carrera y todo eso, bueno, el punto es que a mi novio le toco de compañero de cuarto mi hermano y cuando mi cuñada ,por decirlo así, y mi hermano se enteraron, convencieron no sé cómo a mi novio para que se cambie de habitación a la de su hermana y ahora prácticamente vivirá con una desconocida que sabe Dios quien puede ser , como será y es mas, podría ser una de esas que se las traen todas o peor, imagina si se obsesiona con el porqué créeme que mi Jasper esta como para el postre, pero eso no justifica que no esté totalmente enfadada por su decisión! imagínate! Tendré que ir mañana tarde y noche a ver si no lo han violado o algo por el estilo, o peor si a el le a gustado esa chica…- terminó Alice que ya estaba a punto de ponerse azul de la cólera.

Alice! Te tengo una noticia!-dije algo exasperada por todo lo que había soltado en menos de medio minuto y porque todos esos insulto hipotéticamente irían para mi. –ESA DE LA QUE HABLAS, SOY YO!- dije, creo que algo fuerte ya que todos se voltearon a mirarnos.

-QQUUUEE?- dijo ella dando saltitos ahí sentada si eso era posible, -créeme Bella si es una broma no será nada gracioso que tu..-

-es enserio.!- dije

-Oh! Bella y yo que estaba tan preocupada porque le toque una atrevida, resbalosa o algo así…!-dijo totalmente feliz

-Bueno Alice déjame decirte que puedes venir cuando quieras a nuestra habitación, y puedes estar tranquila ya que desde que conozco a Jasper, que bueno han sido prácticamente 10 minutos lo que hemos hablado, me ha caído muy bien y lo veo como un hermano a futuro, además vieras la cara que pone cuando dice'' mi novia''- dije riendo recordando la cara de Jasper y sus ojos iluminados al mencionarla.

-Oh Dios mío! Y yo que hice todo un escándalo por su decisión, casi rompo con el!, y ahora Bella que puedo hacer?.-

-Bueno yo digo que vayamos para mi habitación y que le pidas disculpas y que lo recompenses como corresponde.

-eso suena prefecto, deja tu bandeja aquí, luego la recogerán, y vamos!-dijo totalmente emocionada mientras prácticamente me arrastraba por el pasillo dando saltos, definitivamente esa era la verdadera razón por la cual ella estaba de ese humor.

Llegamos a mi habitación, y para mi' buena suerte' olvide traer las llaves así que tuve por unos minutos con una impaciente Alice golpeando la punta del zapato al piso haciendo un ruido desesperante mientras esperábamos a que Jasper se digne a abrir la puerta.

-Bella, disculpa me quede dormi..-

-Jazzy! Oh mi Jazzy lo siento tanto, fui una tonta, no debí haberte tratado así... es que yo estaba tan preocupada porque te toque alguien que se quisiera aprovechar… me perdonas precioso?- dijo Alice mientras se le tiraba encima y le daba besos por toda la cara mientras hablaba.

-Alice… Yo... Claro que te perdono, a decir verdad yo también me sentía algo culpable… pero como conoces a Bella?-dijo mientras frotaba sus enrojecidos ojos por el sueño.

-Bueno la conocí en la cafetería y empezamos a conversar y me dijo que ella era tu compañera de habitación, pero ya no habrá ningún problema ya que me ha caído excelente y puedo estar aquí cuanto tiempo quiera y se que ella no tendrá problema… verdad Bella?-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, mientras no acomodábamos en los sillones.

-Hemm.. Claro que sí pero, podríamos entrar a la habitación de una vez? creo que todo el edificio ya se entero de lo sucedido.- dije algo divertida ya que por un momento los dos estuvieron absortos a que yo observaba la escena.

-Gracias- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable y realmente agradecida mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura y entraban a la habitación seguidos por mi.

-Bueno, estos días son de adaptación y el fin de semana se eligen los cursos libres que pueden entrar todos los estudiantes de cualquier carrera, sabias?- me dijo Alice

-MM.. en realidad, no, y que cursos dictan?-

-Bueno, Ali y yo tenemos pensado en Improvisación y en Música, en ese mismo también estarán sus hermanos y mi hermana, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- dijo Jazz

-Claro, seria genial que conocieras a todo el grupo- dijo mi amiga

-Suena genial ALI Y JAZZY!- dije riéndome de los apodos antes pensionados

-Hey! Eso no es gracioso! Además solo los sabíamos nosotros dos hasta ahora, y así se quedara, entendido?- me dijo Jasper bastante sonrojado

-Está bien, está bien, seré una tumba-dije mientras simulaba echarle llave a mi boca y tiraba la llave detrás de mi.

-Hay que graciosa, es enserio Bells y ni se te ocurra decirlo delante de mis hermanos, sino nos molestaran hasta el fin de nuestros días.- agrego Alice

-Ya enserio, y de que tratan esos dos cursos?-pregunte cambiando de tema antes de que Alice comience a hablar de su hermano.

-Bueno Improvisación, es algo así como actuación pero solo que no representan obras dramáticas ni cosas así, es como si te enseñaran a decir cosas y actuar de varias maneras en distintas situaciones además de controlar tus estados de ánimo y expresar emociones ocultas.-dijo Jazz

-Y bueno en música primero hacen una prueba para ver si tocas algún instrumento o si tienes buena voz, y bueno luego forman los equipos e interpretamos algunos temas y todo eso- dijo Alice.

-MM…suenan bastante interesante.- dije

-Si, esos cursos son dictados todos fines de semana y bueno los profesores nos darán los horarios de prácticas entre semana.-

-Si bueno pero aún nos queda toda esta semana y bueno definitivamente tenemos que salir a divertirnos por ahí-dijo Alice con un brillo peculiar en los ojos,

-MM… es una buena idea, podemos quedarnos en uno de los hoteles de papa, justo hay uno en el centro de la ciudad y bueno podríamos ir a algún Pub que este cerca de ahí, a Rose también le encantaría el plan.-

-Eso seria genial, pero no podemos dormir fuera Jazzy, además eso podemos dejarlo para las vacaciones de una semana que tenemos a fin de mes-

-Bueno, entonces para vacaciones será-

-Wow tu papa tiene una cadena de hoteles?- pregunte algo sorprendida

-Si, ya que es funcionario de una empresa bancaria, el compra y vende acciones o algo por el estilo- dijo Jasper tan relajado como si me estuviera dando el nombre de su perro.

-Bueno pero mientras, podríamos salir por los alrededores, he escuchado que hay un Mall cerca quizá podríamos ir mañana en la tarde si Bella?- dijo Alice

-Si, claro de hecho, necesito comprar un par de libros y podríamos buscar alguna película para comprar-contesté

-Suena bien, yo las esperare aquí tranquilamente- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa obvia de que agradecía al cielo que yo halla llegado.

-Jazzy, no creas que te me escapas, ya iras en otro momento con migo-dijo Alice pellizcando la mejilla de su novio.

Los tres reímos y nos quedamos en silencio

-Bueno será mejor que valla para mi habitación, mi hermano debe estar preguntándose donde estoy –dijo Alice con un suspiro

-Si bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, he tenido un largo día y en el vuelo no dormí nada- dije mientras me ponía de pie y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de ambos. –Hasta mañana- dije

-Que descanses- dijeron los dos a unisonó

Entré a mi habitación, me puse la pijama, encontré mis pantuflas, trencé mi cabello y cogí una toalla para ir hacia el baño, pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto otra vez encontré a Alice encima de Jasper en el sillón besando apasionadamente.

-Hemm… yo…voy al baño...- dije mientras entraba corriendo al baño y serraba la puerta dejando atrás sus expresiones sorprendidas e inmóviles ya que se separaron en el instante que yo abrí mi puerta.

Me tome bastante tiempo cepillándome los dientes y lavando mi cara ya que no quería salir y volverlos a encontrar, simplemente sentía vergüenza ajena.

Luego de un rato de estar sentada en el borde de la tina leyendo las partes traseras de los shampoos para matar el tiempo decidí salir, y gracias a Dios Alice ya no estaba.

-Bella lo sien..-se apresuro Jasper a penas me vio

-No te preocupes Jazz, no tengo problemas con ese tipo de cosas -mentía ya que me resulta un poco incomodo– y bueno espero que sea mutuo si alguna vez tu me encuentras en una situación parecida- dije guiñándole un ojo mientras entraba a mi cuarto

-Gracias Bells- dijo el rubio.

-Sin problemas- dije al cerrar mi puerta.

Me arrope con el grueso edredón y tomé mi libro ''Cumbres Borrascosa'' que descansaba en la mesa de noche ya que es una costumbre leer un poco antes de dormir.

Y luego de un rato caí en una profunda inconsciencia con un cansancio desconocido.


	3. CAP3: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

CAP. 3: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Me desperté debido a que la luz se filtraba por mi ventana, estuve un momento desperezándome hasta que recordé que iría a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros así, quizá ya no tendría que buscarlos en la tarde con Alice y solo saldríamos a dar una vuelta.

Era un día soleado así que aproveche para usar una blusa color verde claro manga corta, unos jeans y unos tenis del color de mi chaqueta.

Entre al baño, procedí con mi suave maquillaje, aseo personal y finalmente di forma a mis rizos para luego dar un paso rápido por la cafetería y tomar algo de jugo ya que no tenía demasiada hambre.

Recogí mi carnet de biblioteca en el departamento de orientación al estudiante y luego fui para esta.

Era bastante temprano para estar ahí, por lo que a simple vista solo vi a la señora que estaba encargada o así parecía y casi nadie más, era bastante acogedora por decirlo así, y bueno sería un buen lugar para estudiar y buscar un poco de silencio si mencionar lo gigante y surtida que estaba, además de que por fue parecía el palacio de la cenicienta en Disneylandia. Definitivamente mi sueño hecho realidad. .

Enseñé mi carnet a la encargada quien lo paso por algo así como lo que usan para las tarjetas de crédito, para luego salir en su pantalla mi año cursante, la carrera que sigo entre otras cosas, ah y además de mi vergonzosa foto.

-ES por seguridad de los libros ya que algunos son reliquias originales de más de siglos, y para localizar a los alumnos que no los devuelven.- dijo la señora con una sonrisa al ver mi expresión.

-O, bueno supongo que eso es… bastante precavido- dije mientras tomaba mi carnet de vuelta.

Recorrí algunos pasillos buscando la sección de poesía, deje mi bolso y algunos folders en una de las mesillas de estudio y comencé mi búsqueda por los grandes y repletos estantes, minutos después ya tenía varios seleccionas que los había separado poniéndolos en la mesilla de estudios, ya había encontrado un libro de los tres que necesitaba y bueno el que definitivamente tendría que comprar lo vería mas tarde con Alice… pero lo que me parecía extraño, es que no tuvieran el libro de poesías románticas de Shakespeare, en fin, encontré un enorme diccionario de la lengua antigua que seguro me vendría de maravilla para adaptar algunas palabras a mis versos, cuando me di cuenta que por el espacio que dejaba el gran diccionario en el estante se podía ver así el otro lado donde habían otras mesas de estudios totalmente vacías excepto por una donde se sentaba un peculiar muchacho.

Estaba sentado con varios libros a su alrededor mirando atentamente una hoja de papel, con un lápiz en la mano con el seño fruncido … luego, unos instantes después su expresión se relajó, dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos y luego comenzó a leer lo que tenia escrito en la hoja en voz alta:

_Uno de estos días,_

_Te escribiré...el poema más hermoso _

_Que un hombre halla podido dedicarle a su amada._

_Será una gran fiesta _

_Donde vendrán estrellas de otros universos _

_Y luceros que te dejaran sin aliento,_

_Nuevos soles resplandecientes, _

_Pues todos vendrán a tu poema _

_A celebrar lo bella persona que eres, _

_Además de ser la luz que ilumina mi pena._

_No podrán faltar las flores ..._

_Vendrán a saludarte las rosas, jazmines y claveles_

_Será un gran poema ,_

_Con todo lo que prefieres en esta vida,_

_Habrá una cascada de chocolate ….. _

_-mmm… una cascada de chocolate….!- dijo el muchacho en un tono más alto algo frustrado _

_Y sin pensarlo murmure –para que endulces tu vida en medio de tanta agonía…- _

_De pronto aquel muchacho volteo hacia de donde provenía mi voz algo sorprendido y un tanto sonrosado al ver que había estado oyendo y si no lo conociera mas diría que por unos instantes me miro con algo de incredulidad y…fascinación? Por lo que acababa de ocurrírseme y con unos expresivos ojos verdes me dijo junto a una sonrisa –tienes razón- _

_Luego cuidadosa mente lo escribió y fue en ese momento cuando me quede pasmada al observar su figura por completo, era de tez blanca, tan perfecta que parecía de porcelana, llevaba un ligero sweater color negro que hacia resaltar el color de su cabellera color bronce con visos dorados, que iba intencionalmente despeinada, llevaba un reloj de los que llevan los magnates colocado en su mano izquierda seguido de unos perfectos y fornidos brazos que tensaban los músculos ligeramente al escribir y bueno, sus perfectas facciones como su seductora barbilla partida, el perfecto ángulo de su nariz, y sus risueñas y largas pestañas eran sin duda, otro tema… un momento, desde cuando me volví enfermizamente observadora?, definitivamente no tengo idea. _

_-hace cuánto estas ahí?- preguntó con gesto curioso luego de escribir lo que se me ocurrió en mis dos minutos de cordura antes de observarlo como una psicópata. _

_-Hemm... Bueno… Yo… Digamos que lo suficiente como para oír desde el titulo…prácticamente-dije, mejor dicho, balbucee algo sonrojada. _

_El miro hacia abajo y despeino un poco mas su cabello y con gesto pensativo me dijo con una sonrisa que no creo que se haya dado cuenta, era terriblemente seductora._

_- qué tal te pareció?-_

_-es muy hermoso, debo decir, solo que... bueno por el numero de estrofas creo que ya vas por el final, verdad?- _

_-si… es que acaso tu estudias poesía?- pregunto el perfecto muchacho bastante sorprendió _

_-en realidad, Literatura y Filosofía, es mi primer año aquí- _

_- bueno al parecer coincidimos, es mi segundo año en la misma carrera, me llamo Edward – dijo con una preciosa sonrisa y unos bellos ojos verdes enfocados en mi. _

_-Soy Isabella, pero tan solo dime Bella- dije con una media sonrisa mientras sentí arder mis mejillas. _

_-pues Bella, es todo un placer- dijo mientras extendía su mano en un gesto bastante formal, lo que significaba que Yo debía dejar de hablarle por el espacio que dejo el libro como una tonta y acercarme a tomar su mano, Tierra Trágame! _

_Yo solo atine a darle la mano y sonreírle algo idiotizada. _

_-de verdad tu poema es muy bueno, aquella persona a la que va dedicado debe sentirse bastante…especial- dije , esperen, de donde salió eso?, Dios este hombre me hacia decir todo lo que pensaba en voz alta como si estuviera borracha con tan solo mirarme, esto no está nada bien. _

_-Ojala hubiera aquella persona,… bueno en realidad me inspiro en lo que quizá le diría si existiera…- dijo con tono pensativo mirando nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas agitándose levemente en el aire desde que se presento. _

_-bue..eno.. Entonces puedes dedicarlo.. Para tu madre..?- dije algo nerviosa buscando algún pretexto para desenlazar nuestras manos mientras estiraba mis rizos nerviosamente. Es que no iba a dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas? _

_-Si, quizá,- dijo con una sonrisa ya que mi comentario le pareció divertido, o eso pensé -aunque quizá aquella persona este por aparecer…- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, algo pensativo... Dios, acaso era lo que yo creía?, noo definidamente esta especie de dios-griego-poeta-romántico- no podía estar insinuando algo… _

_-Si, bueno aunque esas cosas tardan bastante tiempo- dije con un suspiro resignado, recordando mi escasa lista de citas en la preparatoria. _

_-Lo se..- dijo y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos cuando pregunto _

_-y que es lo que estabas buscando?, conozco esta biblioteca como la palma de mi mano, si quieres puedo ayudarte con algo..- _

_-busco un libro de Shakespeare, ya sabes de poesías románticas o quizá, alguna otra obra parecida, aunque, ese realmente es un excelente clásico- respondí _

_-te refieres a este?- me dijo tomando uno de los tantos libros que tenía en la mesa. -normalmente leo algunos versos antes de crear algo yo mismo, por eso no lo encontrabas- dijo entre sonrisas, es que acaso no se le cansaban las mejillas de sonreír o algo así? Y lo peor de todo: yo me quedaba mirándolo como si nunca hubiera visto a un muchacho tan guapo, bueno no de tan cerca y que me este hablando,pero.. Dios, eso sonó patético! _

_-O bueno, gracias… Hemm..y... ya pensaste en algún final para tu poema?-pregunte _

_- bueno en realidad si ya lo tengo todo escrito es solo que esa parte no me convencía realmente; pero tú lo solucionaste.- dijo con gesto amable_

_-bueno, me agrada poder ayudar-respondí _

_-bueno.. Ahora que prácticamente ya lo has oído todo, quieres que lo lea completo?- preguntó con emoción en su mirada, COMO DIABLOS NEGARSE A ESOS OJOS? Definitivamente : es imposible. _

_-Claro- respondí-me encantaría- _

_-Está bien- dijo y luego me dio una mirada prolongada y juro que sentí las piernas como gelatina y mi respiración se aceleró cuando comenzó a recitar con una seductora y romántica voz: _

_ Uno de estos días,_

_Te escribiré...el poema más hermoso _

_Que un hombre halla podido dedicarle a su amada._

_Será una gran fiesta…_

_Donde vendrán estrellas de otros universos _

_Y luceros que te dejaran sin aliento,_

_Nuevos soles resplandecientes, _

_Pues todos vendrán a tu poema _

_A celebrar lo bella persona que eres, _

_Además de ser la luz que ilumina mi pena._

_No podrán faltar las flores ..._

_Vendrán a saludarte las rosas, jazmines y claveles_

_Será un gran poema ,_

_Con todo lo que prefieres en esta vida,_

_Habrá una cascada de chocolate ….. _

_para que endulces tu vida en medio de tanta agonía… _

_y en el medio del poema _

_una colorida plaza de pueblo .. _

_donde festejaremos nuestro añorado encuentro_

_con la luna vestida de fiesta , _

_el sol tan resplandeciente como una estrella, _

_y la mágica esperanza de un amor que siempre estará en vela…_

_todo esto tendrá tu poema,_

_ pues quiero que sea _

_el poema más hermoso _

_que un hombre pueda regalarle a su amada. _

_En ese momento es levanto su preciosa mirada y esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida mientras yo lo miraba estupefacta y sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla sin saber él porque. _

_-no te gustó?- preguntó con gesto preocupado _

_-claro que si, es perfecto y bastante emotivo… para ser sincera me sorprende que un muchacho de tu edad tenga esa clase de pensamientos tan puros acerca de su amada, o bueno la que algún día lo será- agregué ya que el menciono que no existía nadie. _

_-si lo sé, soy un romántico empedernido, pero todos tenemos facetas ocultas verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa. _

_-si claro, algún día me gustaría descubrir la mía, también- dije con una leve sonrisa _

_-cuando quieras, estoy dispuesto a ayudar- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo coquetamente _

_-cl…claro...Gracias- dije del color de un tomate _

_Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos cuando dio un suspiro y dijo –bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mi hermana aun no termina de arreglar todas sus cosas y no quiero que se quede con todo el espacio- dijo con un gesto de disculpa _

_-O claro, ve, yo… me quedare aquí un rato, quiero leer algunas cosas-dije con una sonrisa tratando de esconder la frustración al oír sus palabras _

_-bueno entonces…fue un gusto… Bella- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, que duro más de lo normal y Dios! Sentí como si repentinamente me hubieran conectado a una silla eléctrica que emitieras pequeñas descargas en mi al sentir su glorioso roce…! _

_-gracias por el libro, me agradó conocerte- dije con una sonrisa amigable- _

_-me alegra mucho que te haya gustado… -dijo yo levanté una ceja mientras giraba la cabeza ligeramente para un costado en gesto de confusión mientras lo seguía mirando sorprendida, podía ser tan desvergonzado para referirse a EL?. _

_-me refiero al poema, claro…- dijo con una sonrisa picara, _

_Por Todos los santos! Este hombre está logrando revolver mis hormonas… en el buen sentido, claro …o bueno eso pienso. _

_-claro totalmente deslumbrante… el poema- dije a modo de broma coma para seguirle el juego, cosa que se dio cuneta rápidamente y soltó una sonora carcajada. _

_-Bueno Belly Bells , nos vemos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en el otro cachete y se iba sin decir nada mas, dejándome ahí parada como una paleta de helado que, créanme si él se quedaba un poco mas esta paleta se calentaría. Y mucho. _

_Un segundo, me dijo Belly Bells?… qué diablos? .. eso suena a un apodo que diría mi invisible novio o algo así.. Pero… Dios! La forma en que lo dijo .. Con ese tono grave de la voz fue tan…tan… seductoramente-tierno…! Y sexy.. Bella contrólate! Por Dios, no te puedes poner así por un muchacho.. Que probablemente tenga novia, OH! Esperen el dijo que no tenia..! _

_Definitivamente, estoy muy mal. _


	4. CAP4: HERMANOS?

CAP. 4: HERMANOS??

_I need love _  
_Cause only love is true _  
_I need every wakin' hour with you _  
_And my friends cause they're so beautiful _  
_Yeah my friends they are so beautiful _  
_They're my friends _

Me quede leyendo un rato, pero… definitivamente con la cabeza en otro lado o mejor dicho en otra PERSONA, asi que simplemente me rendí, ya que por alguna razón en todos los libros en que busqué, los nombres eran: Edmundo, Ebert, Eliot, Everett, Elizabeth, etc. Dios!!! acaso los escritores de la época medieval estaban ligados a la letra E o algo por el estilo??!! O quizá solo era yo y mi paranoia hacia Edward, …Ah Edward con tan solo nombrarlo se me eriza el esqueleto… si es que saben a lo que me refiero… simplemente era demasiado perfecto para su propio bien; pero algo tenia, la forma de reír o algo por el estilo, me recordaba a alguien, pero quien…? Yo no conozco a nadie que sea su pariente o algo por el estilo…

**

Iba caminando por los pasillos de el gran comedor con mi bandeja de ''comida saludable'' (lo único que encontré fueron manzanas, agua mineral y ensalada cesar.) cuando vi que Alice alzaba su mano en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella… aquí!!!-

Decidí acercarme a su mesa donde se encontraba ella, Jazz y una pareja mas, los cuales definitivamente eran modelos o algo parecido, la chica era rubia con largas ondas que caían por su espalda, (tan largas como sus piernas) ojos azul-celeste y claro, facciones perfectas, es que todos iban a ser así??, el chico era…bastante intimidante y al mismo tiempo adorable…?? En fin, era alto, con cabello oscuro, corto y rizado, ojos color gris y una fisonomía IMPRECIONANTE.

-Hey Ali, que tal tu día?- dije algo tímida

-De maravilla, de maravilla, pero bueno, deja que te presente!!! –dijo con una sonrisa eufórica

-Ellos son mi hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie, hermana de Jazz-

-Un gusto, dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa cálida, y de suficiencia al ver mi expresión al mirarla.- Alice está bastante mortificada por saber quién sería mi compañera, o bueno la de mi hermano, espero que no te moleste el hecho de que haya cambiando mi habitación es solo que…-

-No te preocupes Rosalie, yo entiendo perfectamente, además Jazz es genial y Alice esta todo el tiempo con él en, así que es bastante divertido- dije con una sonrisa.

-quieres decir que mi hermanita pequeña, está metida todo es tiempo en la habitación de SU NOVIO sin la supervisión de su hermano favorito??!!- dijo Emmet con el seño fruncido tratando de no reírse.

-Bueno en realidad estamos los tres, ya sabes hablando o algo por el estilo- dije tratando de arreglar la situación ya que de reojo pude ver a una Alice bastante ruborizada escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de un Jasper bastante divertido.

A bueno es esta mejor, supongo- dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa –Así que tu eres la chica por la cual Alice casi se desquicia de celos antes de conocerte pensando que serias… aventada con su ''corazoncito-de-chocolate-Jasper??-

-Si bueno pero eso fue antes!!!- dijo Alice con una risa nerviosa mientras abrazaba a Jazz, y el besaba su frente.

-Hay..!!!-dijo Emmet suspirando –Recuerdo cuando mi Rose, se ponía celosa de toda chica que estaba a mi alrededor, y bueno claro, con esta figura-dijo mientras flexionaba los brazos –Pero ella siempre supo que yo soy tan leal como un cachorrito- termino con una sonrisa picara.

Tos comenzamos a reír excepto Rosalie que algo molesta pero a la vez divertida dijo con tono se suficiencia –Ah si Emmet??, pues yo recuerdo todas las veces que te llevaron a la dirección por pelear con todos los muchacho que se me cruzaban y cuando salíamos e íbamos caminando por la calle tú te ponías como una fiera ya que los autos sobre paraban para gritarme halagos… hombres…siempre tan ingenuos..- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha

Esta vez fue el turno de todos para reír excepto de Emmet que con gesto cómicamente dramático dijo –Hay Rose, al fin y al cabo todo es por ti, y tú me tratas como un loco psicópata???... créeme cariño, todas mis actitudes solo gritan una cosa, AMOR!-

-Aww!!!!- dijimos Ali y yo al unísono.

-Emmet de donde rayos salió todo ese dramatismo?!- dijo Jazz

-Del fondo me mi corazoncito..- dijo Emmet poniendo una mano en su frente dramáticamente.

-Oh, mi bebe osito..!!- dijo Rose mientras prácticamente se le tiraba en sima y le abrazaba, mientras Emmet sin que ella se dé cuenta nos guiñaba mientras no mostraba su pulgar, bastante complacido.

Notros tres comenzamos a reír, por la expresión del fortachón y por el ''apodo'' que el mismo tenia, fue bastante gracioso; pero luego nos quedamos mudos y comenzamos a aclararnos la garganta ruidosamente ya que comenzaron a besarse estrepitosamente en medio de la cafetería, lo cual me dio vergüenza ajena.

-Definitivamente son tal para cual- dije con un suspiro

-Y que lo digas- dijeron Alice y Jazz.

-Y dime Bell, no has visto a ningún muchacho que te atraiga pro aquí?!- pregunto la petiza bastante emocionada mientras su novio solo reía y movía la cabeza para los costados.

-Mmm.. no en realidad- dije rápidamente, bueno era OBVIO que SI había visto a ALGUIEN pero aun no estaba segura de cómo irían las cosas con el ''_dios-griego-poeta-romántico-'',Edward. _

_Además si le decía a Alice ella seguro haría algún plan macabro para una cita a ''siegas'' o algo así; y eso que solo la conozco prácticamente 3dias. _

_-Oh bueno, mi instinto me dice que muy pronto abra alguien- me dijo con un guiño. _

_-Mmm.. no lose Alice, debo estar enfocada en las clases y no se si tenga tiempo para.. – _

_-Hay! Vamos Bels, siempre esta bien tener con quien divertirse- dijo Rose desde los brazos de Emmet. ESPEREN!!! Acaso me llamó BELS??!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dios Bella, tranquilízate!, me dije, no puede ser que por la simple mención de la mitad de el nuevo ''apodo'' que cierta irresistiblemente-sexy persona te puso te tiemble hasta la medula…!! _

_-Bella, que pasa?- pregunto Jazz–te has puesto verde… _

_-Nada solo…recordé algo…- dije algo asustada ya que me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Bueno, yo creo que Rose tiene razón- dijo Alice algo frustrada _

_-Bueno, solo he dicho que no lose además, yo creo que el amor no hay que buscarlo y creo que puedo arreglármelas por mi misma.- _

_-Eso suena algo frustrado, como si hubieras tenido alguna mala ruptura con alguien- dijo Emmet con gesto curioso _

_-Mmm .Bueno algo así- dije algo frustrada, -La verdad cuando estaba en la escuela me interesaba más de lo que puedo admitir un muchacho llamado James, el estaba en ultimo año y claro, no sabía si quera que yo existía, era la clase de chico popular, artístico y todo eso y bueno al final del año dejo un papel en mi casillero con un dibujo de mi sentada en la cafetería leyendo, la verdad era tan perfecto que parecía una foto, y detrás decía que siempre estuvo interesado en conocerme pero nunca mostré ningún interés y bueno ya que era su ultimo día en la escuela decidió hacérmelo saber, pero que siempre me recordaría, fin de la historia- dije al momento que me llevaba un poco de ensalada a la boca. _

_-Aww!! Eso fue tan romántico!!! Y porque no lo buscaste luego??!! Yo de ti lo hubiera rastreado hasta el fin del mundo. Quizá aun lo puedas hacer. Bueno yo lo hubiera hecho, Oh!! Eso fue tan tierno, Jazz tu nunca me dibujaste!!- dijo Alice con el ceño algo fruncido _

_-Bueno para ser sincera tu hermano tampoco nunca hizo nada así,- dijo Rose dándole un codazo a Emmet quien la tenia abrazada. _

_-Oh bueno, es porque Jazz y yo tenemos otras especialidades, como por ejemplo las nocturnas, o no Jazz??- dijo Emmet riéndose _

_-Nunca cambiaras verdad?- dijo Jazz con una risa. _

_-Yo solo digo la verdad- dijo mientras levantaba las manos en el aire con gesto inocente. _

_-Bueno niño con habilidades nocturnas,- dijo Rose mientras todos reíamos –Sera mejor que termines con lo que tienes en la bandeja y no hables tanto antes de que termine el receso.- _

_-Claro mami- dijo el fortachón con una vocecita de niño pequeño mientras ponía la frente en el pecho de Rose y esta lo abrazaba riendo. _

_Luego de las charlas todos nos dedicamos a terminar nuestros almuerzos o sino perderíamos el tiempo cuando casi se me sale el pudin por los ojos cuando escuche ESA voz. no _

_-Hey Jazz, ya encontré los discos que me pediste- dijo Edward mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. _

_-genial, los pasare a recoger en la noche entonces,- respondió Jazz _

_-Hey Eddy, cuánto tiempo sin que siquiera nos hables- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa. _

_-Hola Emmet, y bueno he estado muy ocupado, además no me llames asi!- dijo algo contrariado. _

_-Si claro, seguro levantándose a alguna que otra chica de todo el campus.- dijo Rose con un bufido. _

_-Rose!- dijo Alice. –La promiscuidad de mi hermano no es un tema a rebatir, no al menos si luego tengo que aguantar todas sus quejas en nuestra habitación.- _

_-Está bien- dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa ya que el comentario de Alice le pareció adecuado. _

_-Huy, toma eso Eddy!, creo que tenemos un touch down señores!- dijo Emmet mientras Jasper reía._

_-Definitivamente, hace mucho que con ustedes uno no puede tener una conversación normal,- respondió mientras se ponía de pie – Nos vemos Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse cargando su mochila con la arrebatadora forma de siempre. _

_-Estoy loca o le guiñó el ojo??!!- dijo Alice. _

_-Yo creo que si , Bella hoy es tu funeral, parece que el Cullen numero dos tiene una nueva víctima,- dijo Rose con una sonrisa, _

_-Si bueno es que como sabrás yo soy el numero uno- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa. –Pero que fue todo eso??!!- dijo bastante interesado _

_Bella, respira, no entres en una crisis nerviosa, recuerda que estas en medio de la cafetería, trata de asimilar la información, ok?, EDWARD, es hermano de ALICE, Y EMMET, y al parecer, es todo un mujeriego, (lo cual se podría justificar con ese perfecto rostro), el no te guiñó, simplemente te saludo por cortesía como CUALQUIER chico NORMAL haría, no tiene nada que ver con que no es normal sino totalmente lo opuesto para bien , claro, pero date cuenta y no entres en un ataque… _

_-Hey Bells!!- dijo Alice moviendo mi hombro. –Deja el estado catatónico y responde como conoces a mi hermano, que el cual, por cierto dije que tenían muchas cosas en común y ahora que los he visto cerca harían una linda pareja.- _

_Esto no me huele nada bien,- dijo Rose mientras movía la cabeza. _

_-Claro mi amor, si el único que tiene que oler bien para ti soy yo. – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa claramente tratando de eliminar la tención con su estúpido cometario. _

_-Emmet, no es momento- dijo Rose mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo. _

_-Simplemente, hoy en la mañana fui a la biblioteca y me ayudo a encontrar unos libros, ya saben, como estudiamos lo mismo, el sabe dónde encontrarlos.- dije, ya que obviamente no les contaría lo del poema y lo del casi-filtreo que tuvimos. _

_-Mmm… porque algo me dice que no nos estas contando todo…- dijo Alice algo pensativa mientras rascaba la cabeza de Jazz. _

_Para mi suerte en ese momento sonó el timbre y tuvimos que irnos de la cafetería. _

_-Bueno, igual tendremos hoy toda la tarde de chicas, en el Mall, ya nos contaras.- dijo Alice mientras Rose reía. _

* * *

_Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado!! Ya tengo la mitad el otro cap y weno las cosas comienzan a salir a la luz… en fin, realmente espero mas coments porque ya empiezo la escuela y no voy a tener tiempo para escribir(necesito un pokito de apoyo moral jejej), asi que la próxima actualización será pronto pero luego colgare cada fin se semana un cap y los hare mas largos, me gustaría recibir comentarios de que les pareció y si les gusta como van las cosas que me lo digan y si les gusta como son los personajes y si hay algo que no cuadra en ellos, para arreglarlo, en fin si tienen alguna idea me avisan!! Todo es bienveniido! Jejeje.. auuenque casi ia esta toda la trama pero iiwal pueden haber adicionales.!! jeje ahora pondre la frase de una cancion al cominezo que tenga relacion con el capa para ahcerlo mas emocionante..!! XD_

_Bsos!! Y comenten comenten comenten!! _

_Kristell..!!_


	5. CAP5: NUESTROS RUMBOS

CAP. 5: NUESTROS RUMBOS

It isn't very difficult to see why  
You are the way you are  
Doesn't take a genius to realize  
That sometimes life is hard  
It's gonna take time  
But you'll just have to wait  
You're gonna be fine…

Luego que nos despedimos pude respirar en paz y asimilar las cosas, al parecer Edward es todo un Don Juan, algo que tendré que averiguar de alguna u otra forma, y por supuesto por estar pensando tanto tiempo sobre ello, no podía encontrar el salón 27, donde tenía que recoger unas separatas que recibiría para estar familiarizada con las clases que tendría el lunes.

-Perdida?- dijo ESA seductora, voz que hacia que me temblaran las piernas.

-Hemm.. no .. es que no puedo encontrar… la sala…27- dije algo idiotizada. PATETICO!

-Oh bueno yo me dirijo a la sala 28, ya que a mí me entregaran las separatas de segundo año.-dijo con una perfecta sonrisa bastante torcida que desde hoy sería mi favorita además de cómo levanta las cejas cuando sonríe, y ese pequeño lunar de su cuello…, BELLA YA PARA!

-Claro gracias,- dije algo tímida. –No hay problema, dijo con otra sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando por un momento en silencio y luego dijo como para sacar información.

-Así que… eres bastante cercana a mi hermana, verdad?-

-Bueno si pero, créeme fue todo una locura ya que a Jazz le tocaba dormir con Emmet y a Rose conmigo, y bueno Rose convenció a su hermano de dormir con su compañera de cuarto la cual era yo y por supuesto Alice todavía no lo sabía y me la encontré en la cafetería a punto de explotar y me conto toda su historia y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que la ''trepadora'' que dormiría con su adorado novio era yo.-

-vaya!- dijo luego de soltar una sonora carcajada, -definitivamente Alice se supero así misma…- eso quiere decir entonces que estas durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Jazz- dijo con el seño bastante fruncido lo cual me sorprendió.

-Bueno, técnicamente, si-

-Mmm… y porque decidiste seguir esta carrera?- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Bueno, era algo que yo ya tenía planeado ya que amo escribir y leer, y solo buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar una universidad, y me entere que en la escuela había un concurso, para los de ultimo año ya que había una beca libre para esta universidad y la conseguiría el que escribía el poema que siendo evaluado por los profesores de aquí era apto para entrar.- dije jactándome un poco de mi misma.

-O bueno, eso es genial, cual es el titulo de lo que escribiste?- dijo bastante interesado.

-El milagro de aquellos ojos- dije algo tímida mientras desviaba la mirada ya que si lo decía mirando a sus preciosos ojos me pondría a babear.

-Espero algún día poder oírlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo para varear me sonroje como un camión de bomberos, y mire a mis pies cuando escuche una chillona voz que llamaba a mi hombre. (mi hombre?)

-Edward, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe en las vacaciones.- dijo la chica

-Hola Tanya, es bueno verte- dijo el con una mable sonrisa. Ella por supuesto se puso eufórica y comenzó a ondular su largo cabello rubio, sin duda era bastante simpática, fácilmente podría sacarme una cabeza y tenia cuerpo de súper modelo.

-Si, definitivamente dijo lo mismo- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro ''cariñosamente'' a Edward, que por cierto me ignoraba completamente.- pero bueno, un nuevo año, nuevas cosas y nuevos comienzos- dijo en un tono ''seductor'', dios, esta mujer no podría ser mas obvia..?, porque so continuaba así el único comienzo que iba a tener sería el de un puñete en la cara de mi parte, y bueno, eso no sería de los mas cortes, que digamos.

-si nuevos comienzos…- dijo Edward y no sé si fue verdad o fue mi paranoia que me di cuenta de que me quedo mirando de reojo cuando dijo eso…- Oh bueno, esta es Bella, es su primer año aquí, Bella, esta es Tanya.- dijo el con un gesto formal.

-Oh, Edd, tu siempre tan dulce ayudando a los recién llegados, como siempre están bastante… desubicados..- dijo ella con tono agrio, A QUE SE REFERIA? A que yo era una desubicada por hablarle a Edward?, y que el solo me ayudaba por ser ''solidario''?... Bella respira..me dije a mi misma es tu turno de contestar a la altura.

-Es todo un gusto,-dije con una sonrisa totalmente falsa. –y bueno digamos que para ser mis primeros días estoy bastante UBICADA- terminé.

-Como, sea se que el primer año es difícil, Edd y yo ya hemos pasado por eso, que es lo que estudias?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Filosofía y literatura.-

-Oh, es lo mismo que estudiamos nosotros, ahora entiendo,- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- bueno, te veo luego Edd, llámame si quieres que nos divirtamos como siempre.-dijo mientras le daba un guiño.

El solo la miro con gesto divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza y la veíamos irse meneando su sintético trasero hacia el siguiente pasillo, Uhhgg! No me pudo caer peor esa… esa…

-Lo siento Bells, Tanya tiende a ser u poco despectiva.- dijo Edward a mi costado con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero ni eso lo arreglo, ya que para ser sincera la pase muy incomodo y la verdad no me apetecía aparentar ser dulce ni mucho menos en ese momento.

-Entiendo- me limite a decir cortantemente.

Al parecer el se dio cuenta de mi humor por lo que ya no volvió a hablar en el camino, así que fuimos en silencio, hasta el siguiente pasillo.

En ese momento me sentía… como explicarlo… frustrada? No lose, era algo raro ya que el Edward que yo conocí en la biblioteca no era el mismo que estuvo en la cafetería con los chicos ni tampoco el que estuvo con Tanya en ese momento, MI Edward, era el romántico, el poeta, el dulce y el caballeroso, no este, el Edward autosuficiente y algo serio, definitivamente teníamos distintas maneras de pensar y distintos rumbos.

-Bueno esta es la sala, 27 no estamos viendo- dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-no estoy tan segura…- dije con un suspiro muy bajo cuando ya estaba lejos.

Entré a la sala; era bastante amplia, tenía grandes escritorios, que iban descendiendo en forma de gradería hasta la gran pizarra electrónica y el escritorio del maestro, el señor Goobers por lo que decía en la lista, estaba sentado en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles mientras los estudiantes tomaban asiento.

Me senté en uno de los sitios libres al lado de una chica de cabello oscuro y anteojos, parecía amable, iba leyendo un libro el cual no reconocí , di un largo y sonoro suspiro y tire mi cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, estuve asi por unos segundos y cuando los abrí, vi que la muchacha me miraba curiosa.

-Algo abrumada?-pregunto con una sonrisa amable. -Se nota demasiado?- pregunte -Algo..- dijo –Soy Ángela.- -Bella- dije con media sonrisa. -Los primeros días son algo intensos verdad?- dijo -A decir verdad, demasiado.- -Bueno pasa a todos.- contestó -Mmm..- -Hee, disculpa, te molestaría si te hago una pregunta…?- -Claro que no, dispara.- dije algo confundida -Sales con Cullen?, o mejor dicho eres otra de sus…como decirlo sin sonar descortés…conquistas?- dijo algo apenada ya que no la mataba la curiosidad. –Por supuesto que no, solo me ayudo a encontrar esta sala…porque la pregunta?- -Bueno es que la mayoría de chicas hablaban de eso antes que entraras ya que los vieron en la entrada…y bueno yo solo… siento haber preguntado…- dijo algo sonrojada, se notaba que ella no era esa clase de chica chismosa ni nada por el estilo a decir verdad me caía bien. –No te preocupes, siempre es bueno aclarar- dije con una sonrisa tratando de animarla. –De todos modos , lo siento- dijo -No importa, pero ahora dime, por una de sus conquistas?- -Bueno digamos que por lo que dicen Edward no es la clase de chico que no se ve así mismo con claridad, ha estado con varias chicas y luego a cortado con ellas, la mayoría de veces alegando que no era la indicada o algo así, en realidad nunca se le ha visto enamorado o es que el no se lo permite, en realidad nadie lo sabe, y bueno aparte de eso, tiene dos hermanos que tanto como el son los más populares, junto con sus novios respectivos los Hale, es una de las estrellas del quipo de soccer, ya que el capitán es su hermano, es destacado en los estudios y bueno todas las chicas de desinflan en suspiros al verlo,- dijo -Como sabes todo eso?- bueno digamos que una chica de segundo año llamada Lauren es mi compañera de habitación y bueno digamos que ella es una de las del club. –Vaya y yo que creí que por todo lo que sabías deberías ser psicóloga o algo así, ya que eso de que no se permite enamorarse no creo que sea algo que la gente diga..- dije divertida. –bueno tienes algo de razón- dijo con una sonrisa.

Para ese momento el profesor comenzó a hablar

-Bienvenidos sean estudiantes a un nuevo año en nuestra prestigiosa universidad, sepan que tenemos las mejores expectativas puestas en ustedes y esperamos que den el 100 por ciento- luego cogió unas hojas y dijo –Comenzare a llamar a cada uno de ustedes por orden de lista para entregarles a cada uno sus lecturas. Ángela se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa cuando se puso de pie para recogerlas, luego de un rato me toco recoger las mías; agradecí al profesor y me dirigí a la biblioteca para leer un poco y así estar al día con las clases.

Iba caminando por los pasillos bastante concentrada en mi lectura, cuando sentí que me topaba con algo y luego rebotaba para atrás, y cuando me preparaba para la caída sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y NOO, no eran de Edward, ya que cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una gigante sonrisa blanca un unos ojos café observándome curiosamente.

-Yo… lo siento…iba algo distraída- dije bastante sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, por suerte te agarre a tiempo- dijo mientras me posicionaba de pie.

-Me llamo Jacob- dijo mientras me estiraba la mano.

-Bella- dije con una sonrisa, ya que a decir verdad era lindo, no el tipo de Edward ye que el era demasiado, pero Jacob, era lindo a su manera, con esa piel tostada y las mejillas un poco rosadas por la situación, con esos cálidos ojos marrones y sus músculos…

-Un gusto, en que facultad estas?- preguntó -En la de Filosofía y tu?- -En la de Ingeniería Mecánica.- -Wow, interesante…- dije con una sonrisa -Si, es de lo mejor… bueno, voy un poco retrasado a recoger algunos documentos, así que me temo que me tengo que ir.- dijo con una leve sonrisa. –Oh, claro, yo lo siento si te estoy retrasando y bueno… muchas gracias por tener tan buenos reflejos- dije con una gran sonrisa la cual no solía dar a menudo, pero esta vez salió tan sincera, tan normal.. El se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, y luego dijo –Bueno espero volver a encontrarte, adiós.- dijo mientras rozaba el torso de su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla y enrojecía un poco ya que se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Nos vemos, solo atine a decir.- algo sorprendida.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del imponente campus, mientras iba pensando… y si esto era una señal para apartarme de cierta persona que probablemente solo me causaría daño? Y si era una oportunidad para ser feliz?... para Bella, me dije, no comiences a hacer conjeturas desde ahora… pero definitivamente Jacob valía la pena y se veía que era un gran chico.

Pretty woman, walkin' down the street  
Pretty woman the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you, ..

El móvil me saco de mis pensamientos y bueno, por el tono solo podía ser una persona.

-Alice?- dije cuando contesté.

-Hey Bells..! Hoy los chicos se irán a al estadio en la noche y bueno hay noche de chicas en la habitación de Rose, ya que Emmet dormirá en mi habitación porque llegaran tarde, te apuntas?- dijo la castaña con tal felicidad que era imposible negarse.

-Claro..- dije divertida.

-Perfecto, trae el maletín con tus cosas ya que dormiremos aquí y te veo a las 7, bye!-

-Bye, Alice.!- dije con una sonrisa ya que el entusiasmo de mi amiga era contagioso.


	6. CAP6: NOCHE DE CHICAS

**CAP 6: NOCHE DE CHICAS: **

I'm out to have a good time

To get you off of my mind

Cuz I don't

And I won't need you

Send out a 911

We're gonna have some fun

Hey boy, you know

You better run

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight This girl's night is without you…

-llegue a mi habitación y Jazz ya no estaba, seguramente ya se había ido para el juego o algo así, en fin, arregle algunas cosas de mi habitación, le escribí un mail a mama contándole lo normal, empaque todo lo necesario en un bolso, me puse acomoda con unas calzas color gris, una polera GAP color lila y unas zapatillas, solté mi cabello, y me fui para el cuarto de las chicas…

-Hey Bells, que tal tu día?- dijo Rose mientras abría la puerta.

- Hola Rose, Bien todo bastante tranquilo…- dije simplemente.

-Hey castaña, hasta que llegas!!- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Lo siento tuve que hacer un par de cosas…- dije

-Bueno no importa,- dijo mientras sacudia la cabeza, - te encontraste con Jazz o ya se había ido cuando llegaste??- pregunto.

-Bueno, cuando llegue el ya no estaba- dije

That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave...

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

-Alice, puedo cambiar de canción? La verdad aerosmith no va con una noche de chicas..- dijo Rose.

-Oh bueno , yo los amo… y tu también, pero bueno tienes razón..- dijo Ali, alzando los hombros.

-Realmente son excelentes.. dije – tienes algo de Robbie Williams??-pregunte.

-Mmm… veré que puedo hacer.. dijo rose mientras cambiaba de canciones cada vez que escuchaba la primera estrofa.-

-Bella, ayúdame a poner los snacks en recipientes..- dije Alice mientras me llevaba con ella, -Puedes dejar tu bolso en mi habitación, ven.- dijo.

Llegamos a la habitación de Alice, era bastante parecía a la mía solo que tenia trillones de cosas, su tocador rebalsaba de productos de belleza, tenía una repisa llena de libros y otra de animalitos de felpa, y otras cosas; pero quede realmente sorprendida por el collage de fotos que tenia pegado en su closet, ocupaba toda su puerta, tenia fotos de su niñez junto a Emmet y Edward, quien por cierto era el niño mas lindo que haya visto, tenia fotos con sus padres , todos en familia, luego algunas de su graduación de la escuela, miles de fotos en todas las poses existentes con Rose, y claro trillones de fotos con Jazz, lo cual me pareció lindo, tenían fotos tirados en un montículo de nieve, en la playa bastante insolados, en un parque jugando con una pila gigante de hojas secas en otoño, abrazados bajo un árbol de navidad, realmente era hermoso; pero la más linda era una que tenia tamaño mas grande que las demás que al parecer fue tomada en un estudio, donde Jazz abrasaba a Ali por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella sonreía radiante, además de ello tenía una dedicatoria en la esquina que decía:

_Gracias por los mejores 10 meses de mi vida, eres la alegría para mi corazón, te amo!!!!_

_Jasper Hale. _

-Wow Alice, es precioso, como es que te tomas el trabajo de hacer todo esto..- dije mientras seguía mirando las hermosas fotografías.

-Bueno es un modo de tener presentes a todas las personas que amo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jazz y tú son almas gemelas,- dije con una sonrisa - son tan lindos que hasta dan envidia, una sana por supuesto, y hasta podría jurar que siempre serán así.-

-Tu crees?- dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes- Pienso que Jazz es mi media naranja o algo así y bueno, espero que las cosas sigan de este modo… por siempre.-

-Créeme, no hay duda- dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Luego de un rato Alice y yo regresamos a living con dos bandejas llenas de golosinas o como decía Rose ''comida que nos haria ver como vacas gordas preñadas''pero en fin; teníamos nachos, palomitas, deditos de queso, mini pizzas, alfajores, mini donas, tartaletas, caramelos, un gran tarro de nutella italiana que trajo Rose, té helado y champagne rosado importado de Francia, como dijo Ali, que lo abriríamos por inicio de clases para empezar con el pie derecho; pusimos la película 'Todas contra John' (muy de noche de chicas, por la trama) y nos acomodamos encima de las mullidas bolsas de dormir de Alice .

-ESPEREN!!- dijo la petiza – Que es una fiesta de pijamas si no nos ponemos las nuestras??- dijo con las cejas levantadas.

-Tienes razón – dijo Rose mientras se paraba tomaba sus cosas y entraba en el cuarto de baño,

-Bells puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de Edward, mientras yo me cabio en el mío?- dijo Ali.

-Cl…Claro..- dije algo nerviosa… cambiarme en el cuarto de EDWARD oh dios mío…definitivamente seria una larga noche.

Cogí el bolso con mis cosas y entre en el cuarto del muchacho, absolutamente TODO el cuarto olía deliciosamente a su perfume, sorprendentemente todo está perfectamente ordenado, su cuarto era parecido al de Jazz solo que este era más grande, tenia un gran sillón lleno de cojines, estantes repletos de libros lo cuales eran títulos que yo ya había leído y algunos hasta eran mis favoritos (solo una coincidencia…claro…), y toda una pared llena de discos de música, en verdad no entiendo porque simplemente no baja las canciones por internet y las almacena en la ,por supuesto, laptop de ultimo modelo de su escritorio, en vez de ocupar tanto espacio; Bella, me dije a mi misma, algunos tienen suficiente dinero como para comprarse más de 200 cd's originales.

Lo que llamo mi atención fue que tenia la foto de él y su familia en l mesilla de noche al lado de una lámpara y un libro de poesía, y no, NO había ninguna foto de alguna chica o algo por el estilo solo aquella foto donde salía sentado en el porche de una casa gigantesca (si era su casa, eso explica lo de los cd's) junto con sus dos hermanos y sus padres detrás de ellos, a y por cierto los cinco se veían como actores Hollywood posando para la red carped o algo por el estilo.

-Bella?? , todo bien??- dijo Alice desde afuera.

-Ehh.. si todo bien, un segundo- dije.

Saque rápidamente la pijama de mi bolso, un top de tiras color azul oscuro con bordes lilas y unos mini shorts a juego de rayas lilas y azules, cepillé un poco mi cabello, acomode todo en mi bolso y salí de la habitación rápidamente, preguntándome si algún día volvería a estar alii.

-Cielos, no comía esta clase de cosas desde que tenía 12 años… ya ni recordaba lo bien que se sentía…- dijo Rose con la boca repleta de nachos.

-Deberías ponerle nutella a los nachos y morirás, es lo mejor que existe..- dije sonriendo, mientras veía como las dos me miraban como si estuviera loca.

-Bella, ni pienses que vamos a dejar que comas crema de chocolate y avellanas con tortilla de maíz provenientes de México!!- dijo Alice poniéndose de rodillas en su bolsa de dormir.

-Bueno Ali, si lo ves asi, suena asqueroso pero deberías probarlo- dije

-Bueno lo digo asi porque es lo que es..- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Oigan ya me arte, saben que? Si voy a subir 30 kilos esta noche lo hare con ganas así que, Bella, pásame la nutella y los nachos- dijo la rubia.

-Rose!!, Edward me matara si vomitas en nuestro baño!!- chillo Alice.

-Tranquila Alice, no pasara nada.- dije

-Bueno- dijo Alice, -En caso de que tengas nauseas asomas tu cabeza por la ventana.- y fue el turno de nosotras dos para reír.

Comí varias donas rellenas cuando, Rose luego de respirar profundo y meterse lo que le dije a la boca dio un gemido y dijo:

-Dios, esto es lo mejor que existe!!, es dulce y al mismo tiempo salado y crujiente pero también suave…es casi tan bueno como Emmet en la…-

-ROSALIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hay lo siento!!, pero bueno Alice tu sabes que tienes carta libre de opinar sobre mi hermano además Bella es del grupo ahora entonces no veo cual es el problema…-dijo la rubia algo sonrojada.

-Ya lo se Rose pero bueno, no es algo que uno tenga que andar soltando asi como asi..-dijo Alice.

-Oh vamos además, es divertido conversar sobre ello con tu amigas, bueno con Alice ya que es la única con quien tengo confianza.- dijo Rose mientras me guiñaba. –Y por cierto, somos todas oídos si es que necesitas alguien con quien conversar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, la verdad no creo que yo vaya a decir algo como eso… al menos en los próximos…años?-

-Oh Dios mio Bella!! Es quiere decir que tu nunca has…??-

-Rosalie!!, si sigues asi, Bella nunca mas nos hablara…- dijo la petiza.

-Bueno, lo siento pero el champagne ya llego a mi cerebro y tu sabes bien que tengo mala cabeza…- dijo la rubia con las mejillas rosadas a causa de la bebida y los ojos algo achinados.

-Está bien Alice, no te preocupes, siempre les voy a hablar, - dije con una sonrisa, y es que era verdad ese trago tenia algo raro que se subía a la cabeza tanto que ya ni me dio vergüenza el comentario de Rose.

-Además, lo que dice Rose es verdad..- dijo mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Como rayos puedes vivir así…??!!- dijo Rose mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-Bueno, Rose, no todos actuamos como unos conejos como tú y mi hermano- dijo Alice. que tenía algo de hipo y no dejaba de sonreír por nada además de reír a mandíbula batiente por la cara que puso rose ante su comentario. Definitivamente ese trago no afecto.

-Bueno no lo se.. pero yo pienso que es tiempo de la sesión de make-up fotos!- dijo Rose cambiando de tema.

-Claro..!!- dijo Alice saltando mientras iba a su cuarto corriendo.

-De que hablan?- de dije a Rose.

-Cada vez que hacemos algo como esto nos sacamos unas cuantas fotos algo… locas!!- dijo una sonriente y mareada Rose.

De pronto Alice regreso con una neceser de maquillaje y dijo

-Bueno nuestros pijamas son lindas y nuestro pelo esta decente así que solo necesitamos algo de lip-gloss y listo-

En ese momento fue cuando repare en sus pijamas, Rose llevaba un mini short como el mío pero color rojo con corazones negros y un top rojo y Alice unos shorts y un top rosado con bordes negros.

Lo que me tome en mirar sus pijamas fue lo que ambas chicas ya estaba perfectamente maquilladas con las tonalidades de sus pijamas, ASOMBROSO Y ECALOFRIANTE, luego me miraron y Alice dijo

-Ok Bells, tenemos alcohol en la sangre pero eso no significa que nuestro pulso halla vareado mucho así que quédate quieta y en un dos por tres quedaras lista.

Y asi fue, luego Rose trajo una cámara uqe mas parecía de un profesional y comenzó a tomar foto a Alice que comenzó a posar como si le pagaran por ello, a decir verdad era muy divertido, luego Rose dijo que les tomara una foto, yo con gusto lo acepte mientras no me hicieran posar…

-Ahora yo les tomo unas a ustedes dos!- dijo Rose

-Claro, luego les tomo una a ustedes! – dijo Alice –Ven Bells!!-

-Alice yoo..- no termine de decir cuando ya estábamos frente al flash de la cámara.

Nos tomamos una espalda con espalda sonrientes, una echadas entre las bolsas de dormir, una sentadas sacando la lengua, otras con gesto ''sexy'' según Rose y una de mi parada de cuerpo completo en la puerta del balcón de las chicas con las estrellas de fondo bastante de ''cuento'' como dijo Alice y que milagrosamente Salí bastante bien ya que Rose había comenzado a contar chistes bastante feministas y además con esa cara de tragos de mas, que tenia, se hacía más gracioso; luego nos fuimos para el cuarto de Alice donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero donde nos tomamos mil fotos las tres, además de una muy bonita de nuestros rostros en primer plano… sin duda la pase muy bien…

Definitivamente, no terminamos de ver la película, aunque ya cada una la había visto varias veces por su parte, por lo que luego de las fotos pusimos música y decidimos terminar con todo lo uqe nos habíamos servido.

-Definitivamente, esto es vida.- dijo Alice mientras se echaba de espaldas luego de haberse terminado la caja de mini-donas ELLA SOLA

-Dios Alice, juro que si me vuelvo un hipopótamo será tu culpa…- dijo Rose mientras se echaba a la boca un puñado de Doritos.

-Si claro.. seguro que manan te irás a matar a Gym más cercano…- respondió la petiza

-Hey, podemos dejar esta charla tan superficial??!!- dije algo exasperada – No hemos tomado demasiado…-

-Habla por ti…- dijo Rose- tu solo tomaste dos copas de champagne, Alice y yo nos terminamos la botella, junto con la mitad de una de vodka de cereza, que no sé ni de donde Alice so laco.. así que en conclusión es el alcohol..- termino la rubia mientras se echaba para atrás en su bolsa de dormir.

-Bueno – dijo la petiza,- será mejor que recoja algunas cosas o Edward me matara…-

-Yo te ayudo- le dije.

Mientras organizábamos un poco las cosa y guardábamos lo que no quedo (que prácticamente, no fue nada), escuchamos a Rose gritar, y cuando la fuimos a ver, la encontramos en su bolsa de dormir parada, meneando las caderas bastante sonrojada, mientras nos decía.

-Esa canción me la dedico Emmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Wow, no sabia que mi hermano podía ser tan cursi- dijo Alice con gesto divertido.

Era una canción que había oído algunas veces en la radio y la tonada era pegadiza.

–Como se llama la canción?- pregunte.

-With you, de Chris Brown- respondió Rose sonriente.

-La letra, tiene bastante… sentimiento- dije sonriente. – me alegro por ustedes dos-

-Gracias Bells, significa mucho- dijo Rose.- Ah, y por cierto Ali, la canción que te dedico mi hermanito es mucho mas empalagosa…-

-No es verdad!!- dijo Alice con un puchero.- Es bastante romántica… solo eso…-

-Cual es la canción??- dije curiosa.

-Everything, de Michael Bubble.- dijo sonriente la castaña.

-Ohh, esa canción es totalmente cursi Ali..!!!, pero es linda…- dije riendo.

-Si lo sé, recuerdo el día que me la dedico…fue en nuestro aniversario de dos meses, luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado, todos los malentendidos, todos los…-

-Dirás todo la estúpida timidez que había entre ustedes dos- la corto Rose. – créeme Bella y cuando digo timidez ya era una cosa llevada al extremo, tanto así que ni se dirigían la palabras, eso ya llega a ser tonto…-

-Bueno, al menos yo desde un principio supe lo que sentía por Jazz, ya que tu y mi hermano se odiaban desde que se conocieron.- dijo la castaña bastante picada.

Wow, eso definitivamente me sorprendió. – Eso es enserio Rose??!!- pregunte.

-Aunque suene imposible, es verdad – dijo la rubia.

-Y luego que los hizo cambiar de opinión??- dije bastante curiosa.

-Humm, aver… te hare un resumen rápido de la historia, Jasper y yo llegamos nuevos a la preparatoria, éramos las habladurías de todos, ya que según todos hacia mucho que no llegaba gente, que ''valga la pena'', luego de los Cullen, estuvimos unos días algo separados de los grupos ya que no conocíamos a nadie, solo nos separábamos para ir a clase ya que Jazz es un año menor que yo, y bueno a Alice, según la historia luego de 6 meses de Jazz con Alice, ''el la vio desde el primer dia'', en fin, el punto es que Emmet, que era el capitán del equipo de football, como lo es aquí, se creía bastante autosuficiente. –

-El era algo así como por el que todas morían a parte de mi hermanito Eddy, pero Emmet nunca llego a salir con nadie de forma oficial y siempre cuando le preguntaba alegaba que no era la indicada o no era suficiente, o algún otro ''defecto'' según el.- agrego Alice.

-Bueno, continuando, el punto es que oí a Emmet hablar sobre mi y de mi hermano, algo así como que éramos siameses y cosas tontas, por supuesto en ese mismo momento me acerque a el y le dije todas sus verdades, dejándolo con la boca cerrada, y bueno días después yo iba caminando por unas calles oscuras luego de salir de de la práctica de atletismo, ya yo era la estrella, y habían unos hombres extraños, ellos comenzaron a perseguirme y yo por supuesto corrí lo más rápido que pude y logre irme, pero ya estaba bastante asustada mientras iba por las calles camino a casa, ahí fue donde en una esquina choque con Emmet quien, sin importar mi rechazo me llevo a tomar un café y me hizo tranquilizar bastante, verdaderamente nunca habíamos tenido una conversación, y bueno la verdad que fue…distinto, para bien claro, luego días después el iba siempre a mis practicas ya que el tenía que ir con el quipo de football y luego me llevaba a mi casa, conversábamos un rato aparcados en su auto y luego en las noches llamaba para despedirse, eso desde que comenzamos a hablarnos, luego en un un partido anoto un gol de media cancha, todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos, la gente se volvía loca, pero el solo sonreía y señalaba en mi dirección mientras me mandaba un beso volado… y bueno luego de eso, creo que el resto de la historia es obvio…- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Aaaaawwww!!, eso es tan lindo, bastante a su estilo, debo decir…- dije con una sonrisa…

-Si bueno, Emmet por mas que a veces se comporte como un bebe, y yo le de un coscorrón cada 5 minutos, bueno he de decir que luego de estos dos años y 3 meses juntos, solo puedo cada vez amarlo mas.- contesto Rose.

-Creo que voy a llorar!!- chillo la loquita de Alice con lágrimas en os ojos.

-Dios, Alice ya llego a su etapa de sensibilidad cuando tiene tragos encima.- dijo la rubia moviendo la cabeza.

Lo que me causo bastante gracia y luego de una carcajada le dije a la morena. –Ali, seguramente que tu también tienes una historia tan romántica como la de Rose con su hermano,-

-Mmm… bueno- dijo pensativa.- con Jazz fue algo distinto, para empezar el estaba en algunas de mis clases solamente, y bueno nunca habíamos conversado más que un hola, o adiós, o gracias, cuando ''se me caían los lapiceros'', luego un día, los padres de Rose viajaron.

-si, para varear.- dijo la rubia mientras rodaba los ojos

-Y bueno Emmet invito a Rose y Jazz, a pasar el domingo para que no estén solos en su casa, para ese entonces ellos ya tenían algo de…4 meses y créeme todo era miel sobre buñuelos, bueno ese día luego de comer los tortolos se fueron al cine y yo tenía algunas tareas de matemáticas, en las cuales era muy mala, y bueno Jazz se ofreció a ayudarme, subimos a mi habitación y bueno yo ya tenía un collage de fotos pero de todas la cosas que me gustaban ya sea música, países y claro, fotos de mi familia, y empezamos a conversar, dándonos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común y yo siempre lo hacía reír, llego el lunes y solo tenía dos ejercicios hechos, por supuesto , me pusieron una amonestación, cosa que no me importo en absoluto, y bueno desde ese mismo lunes comenzamos a hablar en el almuerzo donde comenzamos a sentarnos con nustros hermanos y bueno la pasábamos muy bien, nos la pasamos asi como seis meses y luego…-

-CHAN CHAN CHAN..!!- dijo Rose con una cara rara.

-El papa de Jazz, se lo llevo con él a un viaje de negocios las dos semana de vacaciones de verano, realmente la pase muy mal esa semana, el me enviaba mensajes de vez en cuando pero nunca me dijo si me extrañaba ni nada como lo hacía yo,… -

-Así, que yo me arte de toda la novelita y llame a Jasper le dije unas cuantas cosas para que se apurara, o perdería a Alice; el me dijo que no sabía cómo decirle las cosas y bueno yo le dije: Dios Jasper! Has hablado con ella prácticamente todos los días y no sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos??, tan solo es decir te extraño o te quiero, es tan difícil?? Y el me dijo: pero Rose, yo siento algo extremadamente fuerte por Alice y si ella no siente lo mismo me moriría, -(He de decir que la imitación de Jazz que hacia su hermana, era muy buena)- y bueno, yo me arte y le colgué el teléfono; pasaron algunos días y el ya no llamo a Alice y ella tampoco; ''INSUFRIBLES''- dijo la rubia con una mueca- y al parecer esos días fueron los días de ''recapacitación de Jazz'' ya que al día siguiente que regreso, la invito a salir a un lindo restaurant que acostumbramos a ir con nuestros padres, le dijo todo lo que sentía , absolutamente todo y además le entregó un juego de joyas que él le había comprado en su viaje a Francia y … ya me canse de parlotear.- dijo Rose, casi si aire.

-Ohh!!!, que tierno y estresante al mismo tiempo.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, y bueno desde que están juntos, Jasper es un cursi meloso y parlanchín hombre.- dijo Rose con una mueca.

-Hey, no le digas así a mi bebe!!- dijo Alice.

-Como sea.- dijo Rose mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa, nos quedamos en silensio por unos minutos y solo la canción CANDYMAN de Christina Aguilera en el celular de Rose, y ella fue corriendo a cogerlo mientras decía. –Es mii osiito!!!!-

Mientras ella iba por su teléfono yo le pregunte a Alice, -Porque esa canción??-

Y ella dijo con un suspiro. –El ego de mi hermano es tan grande como el de su novia.- lo que me hizo soltar una gran carcajada.

Luego de un rato regreso Rose aun hablando por su celular:

-Si amor, aun esta despierta, no nada de alcohol, dime, ustedes la estas pasando bien? , Oh genial, dentro de un rato ya , si ya es algo tarde, tu ya vas a regresar??, mm… ok, bueno no celebren demasiado están bien? , ok , si, si aquí esta, yo le diré, dile que no se preocupe, no hay ningún estríper, -dijo Rose mientras se reía-, claro, está bien, yo también te adoro, hasta mañana.- y colgó.

-Quien era??-dijo Alice

-Mi amante Alice,- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

-Hey, no me culpes, muero de sueño!- respondió la petiza mientras yo carcajeaba.

-Era Emmet, dice que su equipo gano y han ido a celebrar con un grupo de amigos mas, pero no demoraran mucho, me llamara cuando ya esté en su habitación, ah y Jasper dice que te ama y que si has tomado, se dará cuenta.- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.- esos dos piensan que somos unas alcohólicas o qué?-

-Bueno, la ultima pijamada fue cuando discutimos con ellos, y ya sabes cómo fue… - dijo Ali.

-Lo tienes bien controlado verdad Rose?- creo que ningún chico llamaría ni siquiera a su mama para avisarle que ya llego- dije a la rubia dándole un codazo amistoso.

-si, bueno es lago mutuo ya que los dos somos bastante celosos, y esta es una de las formas que nos hemos impuesto para solucionarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-bueno creo que me desvaneceré en este momento si no duermo, así que hasta mañana chicas.- dijo Alice mientras se arropaba cómodamente en su bolsa de dormir como y fue la cama más cómoda del mundo.

-Duerme bien Bells- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa, luego de ver como Alice se que dormida en el instante que puso su cabeza en la almohada.

-Hasta mañana Rose.- dije mientras me acomodaba y caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Dios!! Al fin termine esta cap!! Lo siento muchísimo por la demora pero quería poner muchas cosas en el , quería que conozcan mas o menos los inicios y que se forje una buena amistan entre la chicas para las cosas que van a pasar en el futuro, y a decir verdad no e tenido mucho tiempo de escribir ya que en la escuela hay mucho DRAMA! Y e estado con el cerebro en muchas cosas, jeje bueno, tratare de que no pase otra vez, esta semana tengo libres la tardes y el jueves y viernes todo el dia, así que probablemente suba otra cap pronto pero no tan largo como este (nunca había hecho uno asi d largo en este fic) , en fin realmente espero riviews ya que en el cap anterior solo tuve uno.. y créanme fue una decepción (snif snif), en fin espero que le guste, si tienen alguna idea no duden en mandármela y bueno díganme que les parecioo pliiiissss!!, lo mejor que un autor tiene son las críticas constructivas de sus lectores.

Beessoooo!!!

Kristell


	7. CAP7: OSCURIDAD

CAP 7: OSCURIDAD

LEER LA NOTA DE ABAJO CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER! IMPORTANTE!

* * *

Cap 7 OSCURIDAD:

As I walk away  
I look over my shoulder  
To see what I'm leaving behind  
Pieces of puzzles  
And  
Wishes on eyelashes fail  
How do I show all the love  
Inside my heart  
Well this is all new  
And I'm feeling my way through the dark ..

Try to find a light on somewhere  
I'm finding I'm falling in love with the dark over here…

El fin de semana paso bastante tranquilo, luego de la noche de chicas, mis amigas se tomaron el fin de semana con sus novios y bueno nos juntábamos todos para almorzar, ya que se negaban a dejarme sola por más que yo les dijera que no moriría si comía sola, en fin ya nos habían dado las planillas de las clases, compartía 3 clases con los de segundo año ya que me tomaron los exámenes y tuve un alto rendimiento y todo eso, las otras cuatro clases era cursos de conocimientos básicos y bueno las clases libres en las que nos inscribimos los chicos y yo eran los fines de semana.

El sábado vi a Edward en el almuerzo sentado con un grupo de personas en el cual la mayoría eran chicas, luego lo vi por los pasillos sentado en una banca del campus comparando unos libros con Tanya (ella echa la ''coqueta'' , bien que un poco mas y le saltaba al cuello)… definitivamente … Distintos Rumbos…en fin; ya era Domingo por la noche, yo estaba en mi habitación dejando todo listo para el día siguiente, Alice se paso en la tarde a dejarme una blusa color azul oscuro que según ella representa la inteligencia para Grecia o algo así, para ''el primer día'' y unos zapatos a juego ya que la paso muy bien en la pijamada y quería reconocerlo, bueno supongo que es su forma de ser…

_-Alice, la blusa y los zapatos son Gucci!!!, estas loca?? Por favor si es que has gastado una millonada no me lo digas, no quiero ni saberlo.. –dije mientras me tapaba la cara. _

_-Hay Dios Bella, solo son unos cuántos billetes, no te preocupes tontita, además Eddy no usa su tarjeta así que yo tengo carta blanca…- dijo con una sonrisa. _

_-Alice yo…- _

_-Shh.. me contento con que te haya gustado, ahora me tengo que ir, necesito comprar algunas cosas para las clases..!!- dijo la morena. _

_-Nos vemos Ali.- _

_---Fin del Flashback----_

_Ya eran alrededor de las 9, Jasper no estaba y me pareció raro que toquen la puerta ya que el normalmente utiliza su llave, bueno, muy aparte de que yo estaba ya en pijama con el cabello mojado y con mis lentes de lectura._

_Volvieron a tocar la puerta y dando un suspiro dije en voz alta -YA VOY!!- _

_-Jazz, ya casi ni te abría, estaba acurrucada en mi cama tranquilamente y tu…- _

_HO, HO…. El que estaba parado en la puerta con una perfecta sonrisa torcida y una camisa un poco abierta en el pecho de forma sexy no era Jasper… _

_P-O-R T-O-D-O-S L-O-S – S-A-N-T-O-S _

_-Hemm.. hola.. Edward- dije mientras sentía como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas, mejor dicho, El fuego. _

_-Hola, Bells, Jasper me dijo que podía tomar unos archivos de su portátil, no te molesta si entro verdad?- dijo con gesto pícaro_

-Hemm,, no claro… pasa..- dije mientras le hacia un gesto para que me siguiera, en el corto trayecto al cuarto de Jazz, sentí sus ojos en mi espalda y bueno… fueron momentos bastante irritantes, saber que no podía voltear y… Dios no quiero ni pensar en TODO lo que YO haría…

-Te ves distinta con lentes…- dijo tan bajo como para si mismo.

-Si, lo se, solo los uso de descanso cuando estoy leyendo.- conteste. Me pareció algo sosa mi respuesta pero que mas podría responderle, O SI BABY SI KIERES PUEDES QUITARMELOS?

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

-Si bueno, además me parece a verte visto lacia y ahora estas bastante…- hizo un gesto con los dedos como haciendo rizos por toda su cabeza.

-Solo cuando tengo el cabello mojado…eres bastante FIJON verdad?- Dios! No pude evitarlo! Yo odio que me analicen y justo tenía que ser el… yo y mi GRAN bocota…

-Yo no diría fijón, más bien observador, además… siempre es bueno tener distintas facetas… lindas, claro está, al igual que tu pijama- dijo con una gran sonrisa luego de una carcajada.

Yo por supuesto, me puse del color de una fresa, (Obviamente ya no llevaba la pijama de la noche de chicas, ahora llevaba un short negro con un top de tiras donde tenia bordada la cara de Silvestre en todo el pecho (de silvestre y piolín, algo que compre en un ataque de niñez, por decirlo así, además, me quedaba muy muy bien.) mire para otro lado y me limite a decir:

-Bueno, ahí esta su computadora, cualquier cosa, me avisas.- dije mientras iba para mi habitación, el me miro con algo de disgusto cuando vio que me iba, pero solo dijo:

-Esta bien.-, luego de un suspiro.

Entre a mi habitación y junte la puerta un poco, me recosté en mi cama y trate de leer el libro que estaba en mi mesilla de noche pero me di cuenta que me sudaban las manos y estaba demasiado agitada y desconcentrada como para poder leer, así que prendí mi reproductor, me puse los audífonos y ''Yellow'' de Cold Play comenzó a sonar, esa canción es una de mis favoritas así que cerré los ojos, me relaje un poco y comencé a cantar en voz baja.

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow….

-Tienes buena voz, debiste haber considerado estudiar arte o algo así…- dijo un muy sonriente Edward parado en el marco de mi puerta.

-Que haces ahí? O mejor dicho, Hace cuanto que estas ahí??!!- pregunte sonrojada mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Mmm, no mucho, esa es una buena canción aunque a veces el grupo exageran con la batería.- dijo mirando el interior de mi habitación.

-Bueno, ya tienes las información??- pregunte algo irritada.

-Sí, creo que eso es todo… yo ya me voy- dijo algo nervioso, como si… no quisiera irse??

-Bueno, deja que abra la puer…- Y en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron, yo contuve un grito y él se quedo quieto expectante en la puerta de mi habitación, gire para mirar por mi ventana y vi que todo el campus estaba totalmente a oscuras… ni una luz prendida…

-Tienes una linterna o algo?- pregunto Edward algo tenso.

Yo en ese momento estaba en shock, una de las cosas que más me aterraba y no me gustaba era la oscuridad, me quede por unos instantes en silencio contemplando la situación… Jazz no estaba, Edward seguramente se iría en unos instantes, no sabía cuándo volvería la luz, y yo me quedaría en esta gran habitación sola… y una de las razones por las que vine fue porque quería sentirme más acompañada… irónico...

-Hemm si claro… solo debo recordar donde la puse…- dije

-Bueno iré a asomarme a la puerta haber su algún superior nos dice algo.- respondió

-No! espera… no me dejes aquí a oscuras…- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Si quieres puedes venir- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus blancos dientes relucían en la oscuridad.

-Está bien…- dije mientras lo seguía por detrás.

El iba caminando despacio y yo iba tras de el bastante cerca, tan cerca que le pise el zapato.

-Ouch!- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -dije nerviosa.- odio la oscuridad…-

-Me he dado cuenta…- dijo divertido??

Justo cuando el iba a abrir la puerta le dije

-Espera, Edward- juro que sentí algo raro cuando dije su nombre.- esta no es tu habitación y si alguien te ve fuera del horario aquí… nos meteremos en problemas…-

El lo pensó por un segundo y contesto – Si, tienes razón, será mejor que tu vayas a ver si hay alguien fuera que pueda darnos razón de esto.-

Ir al pasadizo, YO sola??!!

-Anda no puede ser tan malo- dijo él con una sonrisa alentadora ya que al parecer vio mi cara de miedo.

-Esta bien.- dije con un suspiro.- no te muevas.-

El asintió solemne con una sonrisa.

Para mi buena suerte en el final del pasillo estaba la señorita Hudson que es la responsable de este piso con un lamparín.

-Señorita Hudson, que es lo que ocurre?- pregunte

-Bella, cariño, solo una falla técnica, al parecer se avecina una tormenta de cambio de clima y bueno algo debe haber interferido.- respondió

-Oh bueno, entonces iré a mi habitación- dije con una sonrisa falsa nada aliviada por su respuesta.

-Claro, y Bella, será que el señor Cullen vaya para su habitación- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh, no, no es lo que usted pien…- me apresure a responder

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes, solo que se valla cuando se encienda la luz.- dijo con un guiño.

-Esta bien- me limite a decir bastante colorada.

Regrese caminando hasta mi habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba junta, entre cuidadosamente abriendo bien los ojos buscando a Edward cuando sentí que por atrás me tomaban de la cintura diciendo –Buu!! , por supuesto eso me aterro, el corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora y pegue un grito como si me hubieran matado mientras me ponía las manos en el rostro por si era la niña del exorcista para no verla, y mis coordinados pies hicieron acto de presencia haciendo que me tropezara y callera encima de una superficie blanda y cálida… En ese momento abrí los ojos y me encontré con el glorioso rostro de Edward a menos de dos milímetros del mío con las narices rozando.

Yo me quede de una pieza con los ojos bien abiertos esperando a cualquier movimiento para poder coaccionar pero el solo me miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a reír, a lo que yo me puse de pie un poco decepcionada, si DECEPCIONADA.

(Diablos!! No podíamos caer un milímetro más cerca??!!) , pero bueno si él quería jugar podíamos ser dos.

-Eres malo!!- le dije mientras lo miraba embobada reírse tirado en el piso.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar… hubieras visto tu carita…!!!- dijo con otra risotada.

-A si? Pues ahora yo quiero ver la tuya..- y en ese momento me lance al piso a hacerle cosquillas, definitivamente fue algo que no espero mas se quedo ahí diciendo –No por favor son mi debilidad!!- mientras reía.

Luego de un momento de reír sin parar nos tranquilizamos y oí que su estomago gruñía.

-Wow, no cenaste antes de venir?- dije divertida.

-No, en realidad, no contaba con este imprevisto.- dijo algo avergonzado y si la luz hubiera estado prendida estoy segura que hubiera tenido las mejillas rosas, ADORABLE!

-Bueno, si causo una pérdida de tiempo puedes…- dije con fingida tristeza, moría por ver su reacción

-NO, no, claro, que no!!! – dijo como si lo hubiera insultado, fue gracioso. – es solo que uno nunca sabe las cosas que puedan ocurrir.- termino.

-Bueno en ese caso… mi armario esta lleno de golosinas y Jazz a dejado unas sodas en la mini nevera.- dije.

-Eso, seria genial- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el mueble.

-espera un segundo – dije mientras me ponía de pie, y en ese momento recordé, Seguíamos a oscuras… y no iría a mi cuarto sola… -Hemm.. Edward?-

-Si?-

-Podrías…acompañarme a mi habitación?- pregunte, y definitivamente agradezco que no halla luz, porque seguro ya estaría toda roja.

-Oh, eso es una propuesta indecorosa??!!- dijo el con las cejas levantadas con gesto pícaro.

-Anda tonto, acompáñame, no querrás morir de inanición.- le respondí riendo.

-Siempre tan tierna- dijo sarcástico mientras me seguía a mi habitación.

Se replantigó en mi cama y sentí sus ojos en mi espalda mientras me ponía de puntas para alcanzar la caja de zapatos que tenia reventando de golosinas.

-Siempre duermes así??- pregunto

-Hemm.. Si.. Por??- dije confundida.

-Debes poner a Jasper de vuelta y media y no creo que a Alice le guste eso…- dijo entre bromeando y serio.

-Eso es un cumplido? – dije con una ceja arqueada, O no chico si pretendías ponerme nerviosa con ese comentario, olvídalo.

-Hemm… bueno digamos que yo…Hemm- dijo tosiendo.

-No importa- dije riendo. – Y bueno digamos que Jasper normalmente me da las buenas noches temprano y entra en su cuarto y habla hasta la madrugada con Alice, como lo sé?, su carcajada me ha despertado estos días como a las 3 de la mañana.- dije – Lo que nos lleva a que puedes estar tranquilo, el novio de tu hermana no anda de fisgón… como otros- dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh que chistosa- dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.- si sigues así te quedaras aquí sola a oscuras.-

-Hey, eso es jugar sucio!- dije con las manos en mis caderas divertida, ya que parecíamos niños de kínder.

-Cariño, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a buscar las sodas- dije mientras salía de mi habitación con el tras de mí.

Nos sentamos si zapatos y con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón uno frente al otro y vaciamos toda la caja con las golosinas y comenzamos a elegir las que comeríamos mientras tomábamos algo de soda.

-Dios Bella, eres una adicta a los dulces… yo no entiendo cómo eres así de delgada si te comes todo esto.- dijo divertido mientras mordía una barra de Milkyway-.

-No lose, creo que mi estomago ya se acostumbro o algo por el estilo, a decir verdad cuando era pequeña era bastante melindrosa para comer- dije mientras mordía una barra de Snickers

-Oh eso deba haber sido tierno.- dijo sonriendo.

-No lo creas, no podían meterme la comida a la boca por nada del mundo.-

-Estoy seguro que yo si, me encantan los niños y les tengo bastante paciencia.- dijo pensativo

Nos la pasamos un buen rato así, contando anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, de nuestras familias, (se puso un poco tenso cuando le conté que mi padre es el jefe de la policía), me conto sobre su escuela, yo sobre la mía, sobre como decidimos seguir esta carrera, hablando sobre las cosas que nos gustan hacer, las cosas que nos gustaría lograr y coincidimos en que lo más importante es una familia además de que comíamos los mismos dulces a elección. Pero sobretodo reíamos y ambos estábamos muy a gusto, al menos eso parecía.

-Que es la cosa más rara que te gusta comer?- dijo luego de un momento que nos quedamos en silencio ya que no podíamos reír ya mas.

-MMM… una de las cosas que solía preparar en mi casa era gelatina o de fresa con leche condensada en sima, es muy bueno, aunque todos piensan que es extremadamente empalagoso, y tu?- pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, se que va a parecer asqueroso, pero tengo una fascinación por los nacho con nutella…- dijo mirando sus manos.

-QUUEEEE???!!!!, estas de broma??? Es lo mejor que existe, eres la primera persona aparte de mi obviamente, que le gusta eso también, veras, el día que fui a dormir a tu cuarto para la noche de chicas, hice que Alice y Rose prueben eso y bueno al comienzo lo rechazaban pero luego lo amaron, no puedo creerlo.- dije mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abierto y una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno es lo mejor, y respecto a eso Alice, a empapelado lo que queda de su puerta con esas fotos de ustedes tres.- dijo

-Oh dios mío Alice!- dije avergonzada. –se suponía que esas fotos solo eran para nosotras, estábamos hasta algo mareadas, como habrán salido…- dije mas para mí más que para él.

-Bueno técnicamente no las ha publicado ni nada por el estilo, he sido yo el que entro a su cuarto y las vio, además salen preciosas- dijo con un guiño.

-Oh.. Bueno supongo que eso esta… mejor..- dije mirando para abajo.

-Siempre eres tan… sencilla?, es decir nada de vanidad ni nada como las otras chicas guapas..??- dijo curioso.

-No…no veo porque tendría que ser así…- dije mirándolo algo tímida.

-Definitivamente, no te ves a ti misma con claridad…- dijo mientras rosaba su mano con mi mejilla.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos instantes, como si quisiéramos decir muchas cosas y no necesitáramos palabras.

Y en ese momento tan perfecto…

-Bella!! Ya estamos aquí!!! Te he traído un vestido que cuando lo vi pensé en ti y otras cosas lin….!!!- y en ese momento Alice se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh!, yo lo siento no quisimos interrumpir nada!- dijo mientras empujaba a Jazz fuera y el reía.

-No, como creen, solo que Edward, se ofreció a acompañarme ya que el apagón nos agarro aquí.- dije

-Si, llevamos aquí bastante, pero no se preocupen le hice compañía ya que la bebe tenia miedo- dijo riendo mientras piñizcaba mi mejilla.

-Hey! Como que la bebe??- dije riendo. –Si tu viniste por la información de la portátil de Jazz.-

-Ahh???, que información??!- dijo Jazz confundido.

-La información Jasper- dijo Edward con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ahh… si… esa información…- dijo Jazz.

-Bueno, precioso, me voy- dijo Alice mientras le daba un corto beso a Jazz. –Yo los dejo conversar un rato mas- me dijo la petiza con un guiño.

-No, bueno ya es algo tarde yo creo que me voy contigo- dijo Edward.

-Si, ya van a ser la una y muero de cansancio.- dijo Jazz.

-Nos vemos Bells – dijo Edward mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias por la velada.

-Nos vemos.- dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno, Bells.-dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en esa parte ya que su hermano me dijo así.- Mañana luego de clases te pasas por mi habitación para que veas lo que Rose y yo nos compramos y te compramos.- y se limito a salir con una gigante sonrisa dando brinquitos.

Edward se despidió de Jazz que le hiso una siena y le paso todas las bolsas de compras de Alice y se fue con su hermana.

Mi rubio compañero de cuarto, me miro, luego arqueo una ceja y dijo.

-Te quedo claro que lo de la ''información'' fue un pretexto ya que nuestras carreras son lo bastante distintas como para compartir algo verdad?-

-Sierra el pico ''precioso''- dije con una sonrisa.

-Di lo que quieras, pero has de saber que son el dúo perfecto.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se metía en el baño.

Yo solo me quede ahí sentada en el mueble con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro recordando todo lo que paso y tratando de encontrarle los defectos para alejarme de él pero, era imposible

Tos fue muy divertido, y perfecto, no se vio nada forado, era como si fuera tan normal que hiciéramos ese tipo de cosas… como si siempre hubiéramos tenido esa cercanía, como si lo conociera desde siempre y mejor que nadie, ya que esta era una faceta que probablemente yo era la única que había descubierto y no al perfecto y algo arrogante Edward a, y mujeriego, ya que en ese momento éramos solo dos personas sin una historia, dos personas dos personas dispuestas a algo.

* * *

WenO wenO wenO …. Aki estoii otra vez como siempre todos los fines de semana! Este cap va dedicado a Karen y a makena ke van siguiendo la historia Y ME COMENTAN jiji weno si alguien kiere una dedicatoria o tiene alguna idea me avisan! Ya saben q todo comentario es BIEN RECIBIDO, en fin otra vez volvi a tener solo dos comentarios, es ''tan inspiradoorrr''' weno en fin, se hace lo q se puede, espero un comentario sino solo pongan del uno al diez(diez como máximo) de cómo les pareció el cap o algo asi, nolose solo kiero algo rápido no una carta ni nada por el estilo, en fiinnn, sii aii faltas de ortografía lo siento pero tengo sueño y Word no me ayuda mucho en fiinn

TENGO UNA NUEVA CONSIGNA!!!!

Kisieran que bella sea un pokito bith (osea q no sea tan ingenua y q no se la ponga a Eddy tan fácil) o que siga como la bella de siempre toda romanticona y asiii.. en fiiinnn esto es IMPORTANTE asi q díganme pliis esto podría darle toda una vuelta a la historia.. ya verán xq….

BESOS!

Comenten comenten!

Kristeell


	8. CAP8: MI OSCURIDAD CON TIGO

**Es la primera vezzz q hago un prov Edward asii ke sino me dicen ke les pareciioo no lo volveré a hacer! XD**

CAP 8: MI OSCURIDAD CON TIGO

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.

Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.

Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game

It's easy.

There's nothing you can make that can't be made.

No one you can save that can't be saved.

Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you

in time - It's easy.

All you need is love, all you need is love,

All you need is love, love, love is all you need.

EPROV:

Acaso estoy loco?

Es la pregunta que hacía en ese momento recostado en mi cama mientras escuchaba a todo volumen ''All you need is love'' de los Beatles, si exacto esa canción de chicas, pero definitivamente no sé que me ocurría en ese momento…

-Edward, voy a salir con Jazz y Rommet, vuelvo más tarde, sí?- dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto con el pie y acomodaba un cinturón en su pantalón, ¿que no estaba lo suficientemente ajustado ya?.

-Espera que vas a salir con Jasper y quien?- dije mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Hay!, con Emmet y Rose.-

-Está bien, yo estaré aquí, no tengo ganas de salir de todas formas…- dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

-Que no hay una de turno para hoy?- dijo Alice despectivamente.

-A decir verdad, no tengo ganas de salir…- dije algo pensativo, recordando el porqué no quería salir.

-espera, espera, no quieres salir el ultimo día de vacaciones antes de empezar las clases, y estás aquí echado escuchando a los Beatles?, ok las opciones son:

a. Aplastaron tu volvo con un meteorito.

b. No existe más población femenina en este planeta

c. Dejaron de pasar por la tele ''Los padrinos mágicos''

d. Murió Megan Fox

e. te gusta alguien realmente como cuando tenías cerebro.

-Wow, esas son muchas opciones…- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ohh, Edward, no puede ser!, tienes ESA cara!, no supuse mal!, te gusta alguien!- dijo mi hermana dando saltos por toda mi habitación.

-Claro que no pequeña pixxie, y yo no veo los padrinos mágicos, ni me gusta Megan Fox, y mucho menos aplastaron mi volvo – dije mientras le lanzaba una almohada y ella la esquivaba grácilmente regresándomela.

-Entonces la opción que queda es…- dijo sonriendo – Oh vamos Eddy dime como se llama! Es de tu facultad?, cuántos años tiene? Es bonita?, se viste bien?-

-Alice! Deja de decir tonterías, no hay nadie que me guste! Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca más! Entendiste?- dije bastante exacerbado, mi hermana logra sacarme de mis casillas.-

-Está bien, está bien, solo espero que cuando creas conveniente me lo cuentes, y me dejes conocer a la afortunada que ha robado el melancólico corazón de mi hermano- dijo batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Dios, Alice!, que ya no te ibas?-

-Sí, sí, sí, bueno, mama llamo y me dijo que estaban en New York hospedados en un hotel por una conferencia de papa, el número de su habitación está en mi cuarto por si quieres llamarles, Au revoir!-(adiós en francés XD)

-Adiós, Alice.-

-Oh, y Edward…-

-Qué?-

-No dejes pasar el tiempo, trata de luchar por lo que quieres una vez que estés seguro de tus sentimientos hacia ella.- dijo mi hermana mientras me guiñaba el ojo y serraba la puerta de mi habitación sin dejar que le responda nada.

Y ahí estaba yo, haciendo un recuento de todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando…

Y todo por ese día en la biblioteca.

Desde el día en que todos los estudiantes llegamos, ya la había visto, esa delicada cabellera color chocolate y tez blanca caminando grácilmente y un poco temerosa por los grandes pasillos de las habitaciones, mientras llevaba su equipaje hacia su habitación. Fue algo raro ya que solo me fijaba en las chicas como para ver si eran la clase de chicas con las que podía pasar el rato o algo mas, pero nada más, y es que bueno ya era bastante conocido por ser así, me refiero a salir con todas las chicas de la facultad pero nada serio, y bueno y es que todas anhelaban mi compañía, y no es que sea vanidoso es solo que las cosas siempre serian así, ya que no podría y no permitiría volverme a enamorar otra vez, no después de lo que paso, para mi desde ese momento el amor ya no significaba más que un poema de algún escritor famoso o una canción de melancólica, quizá hasta estar de la mano de alguien viendo una puesta del sol, pero esas cosas no pasarían con migo nunca ya que el romántico empedernido que solía ser estaba oculto por una coraza que lo protegía del sufrimiento, quizá para estos momentos efímero ya que las cosas que pasaron ya pertenecen al pasado pero , el hombre no tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces.

Y a los días, la volví a encontrar, yo ya la había olvidado ya que en realidad, ella no se veía como la clase de chica con la quien uno pueda salir un momento y luego olvidar, yo me encontraba escribiendo un poema en la biblioteca con algunos versos como inspiración, realmente no podía encontrar una frase que pudiera hacer que fluir las frases, crear algo musical…

Cuando su voz pronuncio las perfectas palabras, y supe que era ella, con los hermosos ojos color chocolate de el primer día, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas a cauda de su interrupción, y con una mirada capaz de transmitir la claridad y pureza de un alma y un corazón lleno de profundas melodías que llenaban mi mente desde ese instante…

Isabella, o Bella, como ella prefería era el nombre de aquella muchacha, que logro captar mi atención desde que la vi, la pregunta era, es solo un capricho mío mas? Y era algo real?, no lo creo, definitivamente no podía pasar eso.

Y entonces me entere de lo que pasaba, ELLA era la compañera de cuarto de Jasper, ella era nueva linda amiga de Alice de la que tanto hablaba, ella era a la que a Rosalie le había caído milagrosamente bien, ELLA.

Tuve una punzada de incomodidad cuando supe que ella compartiría el cuarto con Jazz, si bien, yo sabia perfectamente que el daría la vida por mi hermana y bueno aunque no eran como Emmet y Rose que, digamos que en su relación el tiempo que pasaban en intimidad era bastante largo, (la razón por la cual Jasper duerme con Bella, literalmente) no me agrada la idea, pero bueno ella no tenia que ver nada que ver con migo, no?

Y luego la seguí viendo, me llamaba mas a acercarme a ella el solo acto de que lanzara una mirada en mi dirección, y eso no podía estar pasándole a Edward Cullen, uno de los mejores en la facultad de literatura, co-capitan de soccer y el chico más codiciado del campus, definitivamente no.

-No dejes pasar el tiempo, trata de luchar por lo que quieres una vez que estés seguro de tus sentimientos hacia ella-

Y esas palabras de Alice vinieron a mi mente, pero, qué era lo que yo sentí por Belly-Bells?, como yo la había apodado, lo cual causaba un tierno rubor en sus mejillas, me atraía? Era solo un gusto?, porque si hablamos de gustos… esta Tanya, Victoria, Jessica, Irina Kate….

Definitivamente, si fuera donde un psicólogo me diría que tengo trastornos de personalidad múltiple o algo por el estilo, y es que ella por momento hacia que el verdadero Edward; el que mis hermanos querían que regresara y volviese a juntarse con ellos, saliera a flote.

Así que tendría que comprobarlo y en un impulsivo acto de saber lo que sentía, me dirigí a su habitación con la burda escusa de buscar algo en el cuarto de Jasper sabiendo que él no estaba, tan solo para verla y ver que sentía por ella.

_-Jazz, ya casi ni te abría, estaba acurrucada en mi cama tranquilamente y tu…- decía al abrir la puerta, sin darse cuenta que la persona qué estaba ahí no era precisamente Jazz_

_-Hemm.. hola.. Edward- dijo mientras un poco de rubor se colaba en sus mejillas._

_-Hola, Bells, Jasper me dijo que podía tomar unos archivos de su portátil, no te molesta si entro verdad?- _

_Definitivamente agradezco, por ser tan bueno inventando este tipo de cosas y haciendo que la gente la crea._

-Hemm,, no claro… pasa..- dijo mientras me guiaba a la habitación de mi casi cuñado, como le gustaba decir a Alice, y en el momento que giró, me di cuenta que se veía distinta… su cabello estaba húmedo y bastante rizado rodeando sus hombros en la forma que desde hoy sería mi predilecta lo que hacia que su cara se viera mas perfilada como la de una muñeca, llevaba unos lentes rectangulares color marrón oscuro lo cual hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos achocolatados y el claro color de su piel.

-Te ves distinta con lentes…- dije con un suspiro muy bajo ya que no podía aguantar mas no hacer algún comentario al respecto.

-Sí, lo sé, solo los uso de descanso cuando estoy leyendo.- contesto ella, siempre tan correcta.

-Si bueno, además me parece a verte visto lacia y ahora estas bastante…- hice un gesto con los dedos como haciendo rizos por toda mi cabeza, realmente me sentía un completo idiota, desde cuando yo me fijaba detalladamente en la apariencia de alguna chica? Estar cerca de ella por alguna extraña, razón me ponía algo idiota.

QUE IRONICO.

-Solo cuando tengo el cabello mojado…eres bastante FIJON verdad?- me respondió algo irritada, Ok me doy cuenta que no está acostumbrada a que la observen o es que yo tenía cara de psicópata al mirarla en esos momentos.

-Yo no diría fijón, más bien observador, además… siempre es bueno tener distintas facetas… lindas, claro está, al igual que tu pijama- respondí como para relajar las cosas un poco y bueno trate de que sonara como una broma ya que al parecer ella no tenía idea de cuan cierto era lo que le decía.

Bella por supuesto se sonrojo mas de lo normal luego de echarle un ojo a sus diminutos shorts de pijama y su camiseta de silvestres, lo que me parecía divertido y a la vez sexy, cosa que ella ni siquiera intentaba y yo ya estaba todo hecho un tonto mirandola

-Bueno, ahí esa es su computadora, cualquier cosa, me avisas.- dije mientras iba para mi habitación,

Diablos! Porque no podía ser como las otras chicas que se quedaban todas hipnotizadas y trataban de quedarse con migo a como de lugar. Por que era ELLA. Así q yo solo tuve que recomponer la cara y decir:

-Esta bien.- luego de un suspiro.

Estuve un buen rato tonteando en la computadora de Jasper ya que supuestamente vine por una información: estuve un momento viendo fotos de Jasper de su adolescencia y encontré una carpeta que decía ''solo nosotros'' y definitivamente no podría volver a ver a mi hermana de la misma forma, ni al pervertido de Jazz… y tendré que patear algunos traseros pronto… o mejor dicho decirle a Emmet que lo haga…

Cuando la escuche…

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow….

Es que lo hacía apropósito? Ella tenía una hermosa voz, era algo tímida pero con un tono sensual: apague rápidamente la portátil de Jasper, y me acerqué un poco a su habitación para oírla mejor, y es que si, se oía cada vez mejor, la puerta estaba junta, lo suficiente como para verla, estaba recostada en su cama estaba mirando hacia el techo, sus mejillas tenían un todo rosáceo adorable, podía ver la perfecta forma y longitud de sus piernas y el subir y bajar de su bien proporcionado busto

-Tienes buena voz, debiste haber considerado estudiar arte o algo así…- le dije con mi sonrisa ''quédate pasmada'' mientras me apoyaba en el maco de su puerta para llamar su atención.

-Que haces ahí? O mejor dicho, Hace cuanto que estas ahí?- pregunto con las mejillas aun mas rojas mientras se sentaba , lo que ya no me dejo ver sus perfectos atributos.

-Mmm, no hace mucho, esa es una buena canción aunque a veces el grupo exageran con la batería.- respondí observando minuciosamente cada parte de su habitación, era similar a la de Alice solo que mi hermana la había llenado de lujos y cosas caras como las demás chicas, ella por el contrario se veía bastante cómoda con algunos libros, un par de fotos y bueno todas esas cosas de chicas con la diferencia que ella no las tenía en esa cantidad tan asquerosamente grande como mi hermana. Me gustaba su estilo.

-Bueno, ya tienes las información?- me dijo con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Sí, creo que eso es todo… yo ya me voy- tuve que decir algo frustrado, la verdad espere mas de esta visita, pero bueno… no puedo pedir a los olmos que me den peras… por ahora…

-Bueno, deja que abra la puer…- Ella dijo, con la intención de levantarse de su cama pero todas las luces se apagaron, y cuando gire a ver por la ventana, todo el campus estaba en penurias, ni una sola luz; gire para mirar a Bella, ella estaba terrada, yo me quede expectante, por la verdad, no sabía qué hacer.

-Tienes una linterna o algo?- pregunte

Ella solo se me quedo viendo, si decir nada y la oscuridad no fue un impedimento para ver que en sus ojos estaba plasmado el miedo y la tristeza, lo que me pareció, bastante tierno, ya que cualquier otra chica hubiera aprovechado el momento para hacer algo sucio.

- Hemm si claro… solo debo recordar donde la puse…- dijo recomponiéndose un poco

-Bueno iré a asomarme a la puerta haber si algún superior nos dice algo.- dije girándome hacia la puerta, pero ella brinco de la cama y se acerco un poco hacia mi.

-No! espera… no me dejes aquí a oscuras…- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Si quieres puedes venir- dije con una sonrisa intentando transmitirle seguridad.

-Está bien…- dije mientras dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi… y dios! Pude sentir un extraño aroma… como a flores y fresas y quizá algo así como algodón dulce…

Fuimos caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, y estábamos prácticamente pegados y ALGO comenzó a cobrar vida en mi… pero en ese momento, ella me piso y con bastante fuerza debo decir…

Mierda, eran unos zapatos de 400 dólares (dios ya estoy hablando como una perra materialista, patético)

-Ouch!- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -dijo nerviosa.- odio la oscuridad…-

-Me he dado cuenta…- dije divertido

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta ella roso levemente mi espalda enviando sanaciones raras en mí, yo solo pude contener la respiración por unos segundos y me dijo:

-Espera, Edward- amaba que diga mi nombre.- esta no es tu habitación y si alguien te ve fuera del horario aquí… nos meteremos en problemas…-

Como si eso me importara…– Si, tienes razón, será mejor que tu vayas a ver si hay alguien fuera que pueda darnos razón de esto.- termine diciendo. Pero ella puso la cara de cómo si le hubieran dicho lánzate a los tiburones o algo parecido…

-Anda no puede ser tan malo- le dije con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Esta bien.- dijo con un suspiro.- no te muevas.-

Yo asentí con un sonrisa.

M e quede por unos instantes, solo pensando en la habitación, que es lo que estaba haciendo? Donde rayos estaba el Edward seguro de si mismo orgulloso y algo arrogante? Bastante lejos aparentemente… ya que ella lo neutralizaba y lograba sacar al antiguo… s el antiguo Edward suena tan lejano…

Los pasos lentos y cautelosos de mi ojos cafés me distrajeron de mis pensamientos, yo me encontraba recargado a un costado de la puerta por lo que no me pude resistir a jugarle una pequeña broma.

Ya que cuando entro en la habitación, la tome por la cintura apareciendo de la nada diciendo –Buu!- si, fue algo estúpido, lo sé, pero no me pude resistir.. y bueno ella reacciono exactamente como esperaba, dio un grito de horror y en un acto muy inocente cubrió su rostro con sus manos y la verdad no se qué fue lo que sucedió pero de pronto ella se tambaleo un poco y yo perdí el equilibrio y caímos al piso, y yo la tenía toda encima de mí,.. y ese ALGO volvió a cobrar vida, y yo solo rogara porque ella no se diera cuenta; nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes los dos paralizados por la cercanía de nuestros rostros, por unos segundos pude sentir la dulzura de su aliento y el sonido de su corazón que estaba pegado a mi pecho…y en eso momento por algún raro y estúpido motivo en la vida… comenzamos a reírnos…

Y reírnos como do niños…

Demonios Edward! Dónde está tu sentido común… cualquier chico que hubiera tenido es oportunidad la hubiera besado hasta que sus labios se inflen… y tu solo te reíste… dios! Esta chica hacia que mi cerebro funcione mal…

-Eres malo!- ella dijo aún en sima de mi, mientras yo no paraba de reír.

-Lo siento, no lo puede evitar… hubieras visto tu carita…!- tu carita? De donde rayos salió eso…?

-A si? Pues ahora yo quiero ver la tuya..- ella contesto con una sonrisa picara y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por el cuello y el abdomen, la verdad solo Alice hacia eso ya que era una de las pocas personas que sabía que yo era exageradamente cosquilludo… y ella lo hizo con solo conocerme ….qué? 4 días?

Estuvimos ahí tirados en el piso un buen rato riendo, pero luego al sentir que mi estomago gruñía, ya que Sali de mi habitación sin pensar y ni siquiera comí….

-Wow, no cenaste antes de venir?- dijo divertida

-No, en realidad, no contaba con este imprevisto.- dije un poco avergonzado, ya que si ella supiera como estaba antes de venir por la ''información'' le hubiera parecido pateco.

-Bueno, si causo una pérdida de tiempo puedes…- dijo ella con tristeza fingida y sus ojos burlones mirándome.

-NO, no, claro, que no! –me apresure a decir, acaso piensa que yo sería tan descortés? – es solo que uno nunca sabe las cosas que puedan ocurrir.- dije

-Bueno en ese caso… mi armario está lleno de golosinas y Jazz a dejado unas sodas en la mini nevera.- dijo.

-Eso, seria genial- dije muerto de hambre, mientras me acomodaba en el sillón.

-espera un segundo –sijo mientras se ponía de pie y me observaba con cara dudosa.-Hemm.. Edward?-

-Si?-

-Podrías…acompañarme a mi habitación?- con vos avergonzada. TORTUOSAMENTE TIERNA. Mierda! Que me pasa?

-Oh, eso es una propuesta indecorosa?-trate de disimular con gesto pícaro… el que sabía que las volvía locas..

-Anda tonto, acompáñame, no querrás morir de inanición.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Siempre tan tierna- dije sarcástico, pero en realidad era putamente cierto.

M e acomode en su cama mientras ella se estiraba un poco y sacaba una gran caja que se veía repleta de dulces, que tenia ella 5 años? Y lo peor de todo. ESO ME GUSTABA, si… yo estaría dispuesto a darle a esa niñita si se portaba mal…

-Siempre duermes así?- Pregunte al ver que sus shorts exquisitamente cortos se volvían más pequeños por alcanzar la caja.

-Hemm.. Si.. Por?- dijo confundida.

-Debes poner a Jasper de vuelta y media y no creo que a Alice le guste eso…- dije entre bromeando y enserio, y es que no estoy muy de acuerdo con que Jasper se lleve la mejor parte, ósea este con mi hermana y en sima mi ojos cafés se ande paseando así en la noche… no es justo!

-Eso es un cumplido? – dijo con una ceja arqueada y gesto pícaro, dios! Malditamente pícaro… y eso me desconcentro terriblemente… y mucho mas cuando mordió su carnoso y rojo labio

-Hemm… bueno digamos que yo…Hemm- dije tosiendo.

-No importa- dijo riendo. – Y bueno digamos que Jasper normalmente me da las buenas noches temprano y entra en su cuarto y habla hasta la madrugada con Alice, como lo sé?, su carcajada me ha despertado estos días como a las 3 de la mañana.- dijo – Lo que nos lleva a que puedes estar tranquilo, el novio de tu hermana no anda de fisgón… como otros- dijo con una sonrisa. Que se refería a mi? Oh lo que ella no sabe es que yo quiero ser as que eso…

-Oh que chistosa- dije con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.- si sigues así te quedaras aquí sola a oscuras.-

-Hey, eso es jugar sucio!- dijo con las manos en su torneada cintura.

-Cariño, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a buscar las sodas- cambio de tema algo nerviosa mientras se movía fuera de la habitación.

Nos sentamos si zapatos y con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón uno frente al otro y vaciamos toda la caja con las golosinas y comenzamos a elegir las que comeríamos mientras tomábamos algo de soda. Definitivamente era lago que nunca había hecho con ninguna chica…bueno solo con una y hace mucho… y me resultaba algo extraño.. Pero me sentía bien… como si en mucho tiempo, todo estuviera en paz.

-Dios Bella, eres una adicta a los dulces… yo no entiendo cómo eres así de delgada si te comes todo esto.- dije divertido mientras mordía una barra de Milkyway-.

-No lose, creo que mi estomago ya se acostumbro o algo por el estilo, a decir verdad cuando era pequeña era bastante melindrosa para comer- dijo ella mientras mordía una barra de Snickers

-Oh eso deba haber sido tierno.- dije sonriendo.

-No lo creas, no podían meterme la comida a la boca por nada del mundo.- Yo te voy a meter algo a la boca… sin mucho es fuerzo… Dios! Cullen que pervertido!

-Estoy seguro que yo si, me encantan los niños y les tengo bastante paciencia.- le dije tratando de borrar el pensamiento que tuve antes de decir eso…

Estuvimos como dos horas o algo sentados charlando, casi nos terminamos todo lo de la caja, quizá en algún momento podría hacerle un regalo con una caja igual, estuvimos hablando sobre mi familia, mis hermanos, lo mucho que ella extrañaba a su padre, que para mi mala suerte era de la policía…

-Mi padre, es una de esas personas que necesita cuidar de alguien, y bueno desde que no está con mama digamos que no entiende que ya no soy más esa niñita que usaba vestidos y cintas en el cabello.-

-Oh, eso debió ser tierno.- dije con una sonrisa ante la imagen mental.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo sonrojada.

-En mi caso, también era algo así con mi madre, ya que mi hermano por ser el mayor siempre fue muy independiente y bueno solo quedamos Alice y yo, pero mama sufrió mucho cuando los tres vinimos a la universidad, por eso siempre pasamos las vacaciones en casa.

-Yo cuando estaba en casa me la pasaba leyendo, y escribiendo poesía, por eso a mis padres no les sorprendió que viniera aquí…- respondió. Con una sonrisa amable

-Yo también solía hacerlo, bueno hasta ahora solo que cuando estaba en casa podía practicar piano y ahora ya solo a veces en la sala de música, la uso como mi refugio secreto o algo así…- deje en tono melancólico, y es que la verdad era que extrañaba mucho tocar…

-Wow, eso es genial, algún día me escabullirle en tu refugio a oírte entonces- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, seria genial, aunque el piano no sea como el de cola que tengo en casa, este es decente…yo que recibiría a cambio?-

-Claro, ya que tú me enseñaras tu refugio yo podría mostrarte mi cuaderno de poesía… quizá te sirva de inspiración o algo por el estilo- dijo algo nerviosa y tímida, cuando en realidad no sabía que ELLA era mi inspiración, no necesitaba otra…

-Eso sería excelente…-dije con una sonrisa, bastante complacido ya que con la poesía que una persona escribe puedes conocer su alma con total claridad y sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos…

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos comiéndonos varias cosas más, lo que hacíamos, era abrir cada uno algo diferente y comerlo hasta la mitad y luego cambiábamos… era algo realmente intimo que ninguna chica con las que salía normalmente haría, no, ellas solo buscan cosas sucias o algo por el estilo, y Bella se veía tan tranquila y a gusto con el simple hecho de compartir una golosina, definitivamente, o no la merecía.

-Que es la cosa más rara que te gusta comer?- le pregunte luego de un rato en silencio.

-MMM… una de las cosas que solía preparar en mi casa era gelatina o de fresa con leche condensada en sima, es muy bueno, aunque todos piensan que es extremadamente empalagoso, y tú?- pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, Belly Bells, se que va a parecer asqueroso, pero tengo una fascinación por los nachos con nutella…- le conteste… y es que esa rara combinación la descubrí cuando todavía estaba en la secundaria, mis padres salieron y Alice tenia una fiesta y bueno, en ese entonces, yo no sabía ni hacer hielo por lo que me como lo primero que encontré en la alacena… y así resulto… luego Alice molestaba todo el tiempo diciendo que me saldrían granos, cosa que por supuesto nunca paso…

-QUUEEEE?, estas de broma? Es lo mejor que existe, eres la primera persona aparte de mi obviamente, que le gusta eso también, veras, el día que fui a dormir a tu cuarto para la noche de chicas, hice que Alice y Rose prueben eso y bueno al comienzo lo rechazaban pero luego lo amaron, no puedo creerlo.- dijo mientras me miraba sonriente con sus hermosos ojos cafés que podía verlos brilla hasta con la luz tenue del anochecer... definitivamente, podría escribir algo sobre ella para la clase y no mencionarla y que capte la indirecta, seguro que podría crear algo genial con la tan sola idea de pensar en ella.

-Si, bueno es lo mejor, y respecto a eso Alice, a empapelado lo que queda de su puerta con esas fotos de ustedes tres.- le dije recordando las fotos que hicieron que tenga que darme un baño de agua helada y ya no puede llamar a mis padre como había previsto… pero valió la pena… Rayos! Verla con esa pijama, con el cabello revuelto de forma sexy y un poco de maquillaje, hizo que tenga que estar un buen rato parado en la ducha…

-Oh dios mío Alice!- dijo avergonzada. –se suponía que esas fotos solo eran para nosotras, estábamos hasta algo mareadas, como habrán salido…- dijo apenada, si le contara como había salido… me daría una cachetada o quedaría traumada… ya que mis pensamientos en estos momentos no son los mas decoros como lo suelen ser…

-Bueno técnicamente no las ha publicado ni nada por el estilo, he sido yo el que entro a su cuarto y las vio, además salen preciosas- dije, fue el único adjetivo que se me ocurrió para describirlas sin desmerecer su belleza, se que sonó un poco gay, pero fue lo primero que vino a mi mente..

-Oh.. Bueno supongo que eso esta… mejor...- dijo mirando a sus manos y mordiendo su labio, tan irresistible.. Haciendo que me atorara con mi propia saliva y comenzara a toser un poco… PATETICO!

-Siempre eres tan… sencilla?, es decir nada de vanidad ni nada como las otras chicas guapas..?- pregunte incrédulo, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta de lo especial y hermosa que era, de lo única e infinita que era su forma de ser y de la bella anima que irradiaba, como su propio nombre, BELLA.

-No…no veo porque tendría que ser así…- dijo mirándome algo tímida. ESTA CIEGA?

-Definitivamente, no te ves a ti misma con claridad…- le dije mirando a sus profundos ojos, mientras me dejaba llevar y me permitía rosar el torso de mi mano con su mejilla suavemente, haciendo que estas adquirieran un lindo tono rosa.

Y en ese momento tan perfecto…

-Bella! Ya estamos aquí! Te he traído un vestido que cuando lo vi pensé en ti y otras cosas lin….!- y en ese momento Alice se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh!, yo lo siento no quisimos interrumpir nada!- dijo mientras empujaba a Jazz fuera y el reía.

-No, como creen, solo que Edward, se ofreció a acompañarme ya que el apagón nos agarro aquí.- dijo Bella alejándose un poco de mi.

-Si, llevamos aquí bastante, pero no se preocupen le hice compañía ya que la bebe tenía miedo- dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba nuevamente a ella y pellizcaba su mejilla.

-Hey! Como que la bebe?- dijo riendo. –Si tú viniste por la información de la portátil de Jazz.-

-Ahh?, que información?- dijo Jasper confundido.

MIERDA.

Jasper, pro amor a todos los santos del cielo y los diablos del puto infierno, dime que no lo vas a echar a perder por una vez en tu vida…

-La Información Jasper- le dije entre dientes, mirándolo fijamente para que cerrara el pico.

-Ahh… si… esa información…- respondió el… Dios! Ahora entiendo como Alice lo tiene tan bien controlado, es tan mal mentiroso como mi abuela.

-Bueno, precioso, me voy- dijo Alice mientras le daba un corto beso a chico NO-LE-PUEDO-ESCONDER-NADA-A-MI-NOVIA-NI-A-NADIE-PORQUE-SOY-UN-PISADO-MAL-MENTIROSO-. –Yo los dejo conversar un rato mas- le dijo a Bella mi hermana.

-No, bueno ya es algo tarde yo creo que me voy contigo- dije algo incomodo sabiendo que ya podríamos conversar igual con Jasper ahí y todo lo que había pasado, sería mejor que me valla.

-Si, ya van a ser la una y muero de cansancio.- dijo Jasper.

-Nos vemos Bells –dije mientras dejaba un suave beso en su mejilla. – Gracias por la velada.

-Nos vemos.- dijo sonrojada, y sus preciosos ojos cafés brillando.

-Bueno, Bells.-dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en esa parte ya que yo le dije así.- Mañana luego de clases te pasas por mi habitación para que veas lo que Rose y yo nos compramos y te compramos- y salió de la habitación sin decirme ni un palabra, como: vamos hermano, o será mejor que nos vallamos Edward, no la muy traidora pretendía dejarme… ya tendría una pequeña charla con la duendecillo…

Me despedí de Jasper y el me paso todas la bolsas de Alice. Mi hermana estaba demente, y Jasper la consentía demasiado…

Yo solo les di una pequeña sonrisa y Salí de la habitación…

Alice ya me esperaba en las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Edward! No puedo creer que sea Bella! Eso es genial, al fin eliges bien! Mis ruegos dieron resultados.-

-No se de que hablas Alice.- dije

-Claro que si, - de pronto frunció el senio y me dijo – Y te juro Edward que si le haces daño no viviros para contarlo, Bella es una chia muy buen y no merece que..-

-Espera, duende, no es Bells, ella tan solo es una amiga, nada mas, ay habrá tiempo para que conozcas a la verdadera muchacha- dije, y ESA fue la mentira mas grande que decía en mucho, MUCHO tiempo.

Ella por supuesto no se lo creyó, levanto los hombros, y dijo –Ya lo aceptaras…- y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Y esa fue la primera vez luego de cuatro largos años que me quedaba dormido pensando en una chica…

**PERDONENME POR LA DEMORA PROFAVOR!**

**Se que me comporte como una bitch al no escribir nada en un largo mes, pero el colegio mi familia y el amor me tienen algo (muy muy) estresadaaa.. en fiiinnnnn **

**Es la primera vezzz q hago un prov Edward asii ke sino me dicen ke les pareciioo no lo volveré a hacer! En el otro cap ya veremos sus avances en la relación y las nuevas cosas que pasaraannn!**

**Pliisss! Se ke no meresco coments x la demoraa.. pero todos tenemos moentos asii,, ii prometo q tratare q no pase nunca nunca mass! **

**Besotesss! **

**Kritell**


	9. CAP9: DEMOSTRACIONES

LEER NOTA PLISS..

CAP 9: DEMOSTRACIONES

Last night I knew what to say

But you weren't there to hear it

These lines so well rehearsed

Tongue tied and overloaded

You never notice

I'm not in love

This is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words

About a girl….

EPOV:

Por fin ya era lunes, las clases comenzaban hoy y para ser sincero no solo alegre por el inicio de estas sino por tener la esperanza de ver a alguien mas por los pasillos o alguna clase que compartiésemos, bastante patético lo se, pero era algo que de vez en cuando me hacia poner una sonrisa mientras caminaba por mi habitación buscando una toallas, para luego despertar a mi hermana.

-Solo un minuto mas Eddie! –dijo ella entre las sabanas.

-Alice, me sorprende que hagas esto, tu siempre eres la que esta lista antes que todos, si no se te hubiera dado esa mala costumbre de hablar con Jasper hasta la madrugada todas la noches no estuvieras así…-dije algo irritado por el sobrenombre

-2 minutos..- dijo mientras se escabullía entre sus sabanas como un roedor

-Ok Alice, sino te levantas ahora, t tomare una foto y se la enviare a Jasper! Y no me importa si ya te ha visto despertar, es algo de lo que no quiero saber, el punto es que la modificare y quedaras horrible…-dije riendo.

-no way!, está bien ya voy, ya voy… Hay Eddie a veces estas muy gruñón en las mañanas…- dije dando saltitos hacia el baño.

Luego de que estuvimos listos, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a edificios diferentes por nuestras facultades.

-Que te vaya bien hermanito, suerte con… las ''clases''..- dijo dándome un guiño, JAJA que cómica…

-Si Alice, suerte a ti también…- y me dirigí a la primera clase… historia del idioma… interesante…

Iba caminando por los pasillos y como siempre algunas chicas me saludaron…

-Hola bombón, que hay?-

-hola Clare, gusto verte- solo conteste amablemente y seguí caminando.

Las clases fueron bastante… instructivas, me senté en el primer lugar para poder estar al tanto de todo y así la clase se paso bastante rápido…

Luego a la hora del almuerzo me crucé que ELLA….

-Hey.- le dije con una ligera sonrisa

-Oh, Hola Edward…- cuando ella levantó la vista, sus ojos se veían un poco… frustrados? Quizá no le fue muy bien…

-Que tal va todo?- dije tratando de hacer tema..

-Bueno a decir verdad, no muy bien, me demore un poco para encontrar los salones y bueno.. La gente no es muy amable que digamos…-dijo mordiendo ligeramente su relleno labio… se veía tan mona…

Y es que bueno solo a ella se le puede ocurrir hablarles a los demás de años superiores siendo el primer día y siendo ella recién egresada…tenía mucho que aprender…

-Bueno Bells, si me dejas darte un consejo, aquí la gente no es muy amable con los de primer ciclo, y no porque no les caigas bien, es solo que te consideran… bueno... Algo así como una neófita en conocimiento…- dije con una sonrisa de disculpa y es que bueno eso era totalmente cierto y ocurre en todas las facultades…

-Vaya, que son buenas personas la de aquí…- dijo con un suspiro..- Almeno ahora es el almuerzo, ahí podre ver a Alice y Rose…- dijo mientras acomodaba sus libros.

-Si me permites acompañarte- dije mirando a esos profundos ojos color chocolate…

Ella por un instante pareció desenfocada, pero tomo un respiro y se compuso, _adorable… _

-Ehh…claro…- dijo con las mejillas un poco rosas.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, y doblamos por el pasillo hacia la cafetería general,

-Y que tal tu primera clase.?- dijo ella

-Mmm.. Bastante tranquila… hasta diría que un poco monótona..- dije y bueno es que _tu no estabas ahí para iluminarla… _

Entramos en la cafetería, todo era un caos, toda la gente dando vueltas con sus bandejas, gritando riendo y comiendo…

-Hey Edward, estábamos esperándote! – dijo Tanya desde una mesa con todos mis compañeros de clase.

-Hola Tanya,- trate de poner mi mejor cara de póker… cielos este no era el mejor momento…

-Oh que amable en acompañar a los nuevos…-dijo con una sonrisa falsa mirando con desdeño a Bella.. ok se estaba pasando de la raya…

-mi nombre es Bella. – dijo la castaña a mi lado.

-Como, sea, te quedas Edward?- dijo Tanya impaciente, por muy guapa que fue no tenía derecho a tratar a Bella ASI…

-De hecho Tanya acompañare a Bella a su mesa…- dije mientras trataba de alejarme pero Bella se adelanto y me dijo

-No Edward, está bien, Alice esta justo ahí, gracias de todos modos- dijo señalando a Alice en una mesa con Jazz, Emmet y Rosalie.

-Pero no es pro…- trate de decir.

-Nos vemos..- ella solo se limito a decir y se fue..

-UUHHHH… veo que vamos bien amigo…- dijo Cody, un tío que estaba sentado en la mesa de Tanya y bueno todos los que estaba ahí era mis amigos. Siempre almorzábamos o estudiábamos justos…

-Calla Cody…- dije mientras tomaba mi lugar en la mesa…

Pude ver como Bella con gesto pensativo sonreía un puco a mis hermanos y tomaba un lugar en la mesa, se veía un poco incomoda y bueno quien no lo estaría luego de la hostil actitud de Tanya… tendría que compensarla de alguna forma…prácticamente la hizo quedar como si no fuera nadie…

-Hey, tío en qué mundo estas?- dijo Zac chasqueando os dedos cerca de mi rostro…-Hoy hay una reunión en la sotea de unas chicas de la facultad de arte… y ya sabes lo de siempre…música jazz, bebidas, cigarrillos sabor frambuesa…esas chicas son divertidas…-dijo alzando las cejas.- te apuntas?

-mmm…no creo… tengo unos…asuntos personales que resolver…- mentí, y es que la verdad no tenía ganas de una de ''esas'' noches, tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas…

-Oh vamos amigo! Cuando Edward el Cazador de gatitas Cullen se a negado a una salida?- dijo Zac fingiendo horror.

-Hey no me llames así, suena ridículo… quien podría pensar que estudiamos lo mismo…- dije riendo.

-Y uno de los mejores amigo, y uno de los mejores.-dijo el sonriente.

-Así que… no quieres que te visite hoy por la noche… podríamos hacer un poco de poesía…- dijo Tanya a mi oído ''seductoramente'' y es que bueno ella muy bien sabia que por más que haga lo que haga nunca obtendría más que un beso de mi, y eso con mucho esfuerzo…

-Lo siento Tanya, de verdad, son asuntos personales…- dije y para mi salvación sonó el timbre de cambio de hora… bueno ya solo tenía dos clases mas y quizá iría un rato a la biblioteca a ver si algo venia a mi mente para solucionar las cosas con Bella…

BPOV:

-Hay Bells que tal tu día?- dijo mi pequeña amiga con una sonrisa muy parecida, para mi mala suerte, a la de su hermano…

-Hey Alice! Bien supongo..- dije con una sonrisa…

-Hey vimos quien te acompañó hasta aquí… -dijo Emmet con gesto pícaro refiriéndose a Edward…

-Ah, eso, bueno solo me lo encontré cerca y se dio cuenta que mi ánimo no era el mejor y decidió acompañarme…- dije mirando la bandeja de comida que Rose me ofrecía…

-No te preocupes morena, así fue para todos nuestro primer día… yo me pelee con dos tontas de grados superiores… así suceden cosas- dijo la rubia palmeándome el hombro… bueno eso al menos me reconfortó un poco…

-Si, yo recuero porque fue, era el primer día y Rose las escucho hablar de mi en una forma no muy decorosa!... pobres chicas..!- dijo Emmet partiéndose de risa.

-Siéntete afortunado, cariño, por tenerme a mi preocupándome por ti, si?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa y gesto de autosuficiencia…

-El más afortunado preciosa..- dijo él con gesto pícaro mientras peñizcaba la mejilla de mi rubia amiga… definitivamente son tal para cual…

-Bueno al menos sus profesora no tiene 85 años y con las justas si te mira al hablar…es curioso como pude seguir resolviendo ejercicios matemáticos si casi ni ve…- dijo Jazz a lo que todos reímos…

-Oh, pobrecito mío…- dijo Ali haciendo un puchero mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo a Jazz y este sonreía como un tonto…

-Bueno no se ustedes pero yo merezco una noche de descanso por este primer día…- dijo Emmet mientras abrazaba a Rose por detrás a lo que ella giro levemente diciéndole algo al oído haciendo que este ponga una sonrisa eufórica…demasiada información…

-Y, no quieres compartir nada de tu día con nosotros Bells?- pregunto Alice

-Bueno…a decir verdad yo estaba un poco perdida y llegue tarde a dos de mis clases por que resultaba difícil encontrar cada salón ya que no se por que tonta razón el salón 10 queda en el 3er piso y el salón 2 en 5to piso… en fin, el punto es que yo me acerque a una muchacha a preguntarle si me podía decir donde estaba y ella solo me miro y dijo:

-ha, los recién llegados..Siempre tan…inteligentes..- Acomodo su cabello y se fue!

-Oh tan solo deja que me la encuentre por los pasillos..- dijo Alice en respuesta refunfuñando mientras Jazz frotaba su espalda…

-No te preocupes Ali, no creo que me las vuelva a encontrar…

-Si, chicas no hagan todo un drama… Oye Jazz pásate por mi habitación en la noche tengo nuevos juegos en la consola de alta definición..!- dijo Emmet emocionado.

-Oh, genial, acaso hablas del PXDI67? – dijo el rubio eufórico

-De ese mismo..- dijo el fortachón complacido.

-Dios! Ya son hombre universitarios y siguen con esos jueguitos?-dijo Rose algo exasperada…

-Pero bebe, nena, princesa, corazoncito, tu sabes que el juego mas importante es el nuestro… -dijo Emmet y eso derritió a Rose totalmente… por más de que el parezca no tienen ni un ápice de tonto…

-Está bien, como quieran…- dijo la rubia…

-cielos, alguna vez se han preguntado, porque a la gente le cuesta tanto vestir bien..?-dijo Alice mientras miraba al vacio…

Yo tan solo me dedique a terminar mi espagueti y llevar la conversación…

De rato en rato podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a cierta persona de cabellos cobrizos miraba fijamente hacia mi dirección… yo solo pretendía que no me daba cuenta… las cosas serian mejor así… él en su mundo, y yo, en el mío.

El almuerzo termino y todos los estudiantes nos dirigimos a las diversas facultades, Edward pazo por mi costado en la puerta de la cafetería y yo tan solo seguí conversando con Alice, a lo que ella lo miro, luego a mí y suspiró negando con la cabeza…

-Hey, Bella, luego de cenar nos acompañarías a Alice y a mí a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial?- me pregunto Rose.

-Hemm… no se Rose no creo que sea la mejor idea salir del campus…- yo dije a lo que Alice se sonrió y me dijo.

-Bella. El campus tiene un centro comercial… no es exactamente gigantesco pero sirve para distraerse un rato… ahí podríamos comer algo, he oído que hay un nuevo restaurant de sushi…- dijo ella.

-Tienen un centro comercial?- dije sorprendida… y donde rayo esta que no lo vi?

-Si Bells, esta por detrás del departamento de Arte donde están las áreas verdes para descansar… -dijo Rose

-Dios chica! Definitivamente tienes que venir con nosotras! No puede ser que no conozcas todos los lujos con los que cuenta el campus- dijo Alice dando saltitos emocionada…_Que Novedad… _

-Está bien… supongo que será divertido…- dije

-Eso, no lo dudes...- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Luego de despedirnos cada una se dirigió a su edificio… yo iba caminando por los pasillos calmadamente tratando de memorizar los números de cada salón y la ubicación.

-Veamos sala…17... Tercer piso…- iba diciendo la chica que reconocí de la vez pasada Ángela…

-Hola, Bella!- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Ángela, gusto en verte..- le devolví…

-Huh… que clase te toca ahora?-

-Desarrollo literario 2, a ti? –

-Lo mismo, vamos.- me dijo ella y luego de un rato nos hallamos el salón que ya estaba casi lleno.

Tomamos dos asientos casi al último de las filas por el medio para tener una buena visión del profesor y bueno los estudiantes…

-Buenas tardes jóvenes estudiantes, soy la señorita Mcguire y seré su profesora en esta materia, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y conocerlos un poco mejor a medida que avanzamos… bueno para hablarles un poco sobre mí, me gusta mucho la espontaneidad de todos ustedes y que sean capaces de pensar o recordar cosas extraordinarias en poco tiempo… por eso para comenzar les daré 20 minutos para que escriban una composición de algún autor interesante, con un mínimo de 6 versos para que la lean en voz alta y luego digan cada uno su nombre y su edad, así poder saber quién es cada uno, vale?, Oh! Y si tienen alguna consulta o aún no están en la lista del curso se lo comunican a mi ayudante el señor Cullen.-

Dios.. Esa mujer sí que habla más que un loro… aguarden un segundo.. Acaso dijo Cullen?- y fue en ese momento cuando mire hacia adelante y lo vi hablando con la profesora sobre algo muy concentrado… y luego de un momento, el levanto a mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos…Dios esa mirada… _contrólate Bella!..._ yo por supuesto solo atine a ruborizarme y volver la vista a mi cuaderno, ya que al parecer tendría qué escribir algo que sería aparentemente como la carta de presentación de nuestro talento para la profesora parlanchina…

Muy bien Bella, CALAMTE, y piensa en algo decente…

Luego de un rato de pensar al fin pude recordar un poema muy interesante de uno de los autores que aprendí mucho…

...Y sonríen, a veces, cuando hablan.  
Y se dicen , incluso,  
palabras  
de amor. Pero  
se aman  
de dos en dos  
para  
odiar de mil  
en mil. Y guardan  
toneladas de asco  
por cada  
milímetro de dicha.  
Y parecen -nada  
más que parecen- felices,  
y hablan  
con el fin de ocultar esa amargura  
inevitable, y cuántas  
veces no lo consiguen, como  
no puedo yo ocultarla  
por más tiempo; esta  
desesperante, estéril, larga  
ciega desolación por cualquier cosa  
que -hacia donde no sé-, lenta, me arrastra.

Ángel González.

Luego de los 20 minutos la profesora comenzó a llamar a todos los alumnos desde la primera fila y así sucesivamente, mucho de ellos dieron poemas bastante interesantes, la mayoría de ellos ya los había leído… y bueno siempre están esas personas un tanto.. Cripticas o…excéntricas que se ponían nerviosas y tartamudeaban hasta morir y bueno, también las chicas superficiales, que no tenía idea que estarían habiendo aquí… lo interesante era he hasta el momento nadie había repetido ni un solo poema…

-Veamos la lista… estudiante número 21 Srta. Swam-dijo la profesora observando su lista…

Bella tranquila….

-Bueno, yo soy Isabella Swam, tengo 17 años, y el poema de que elegí no es de un autor muy conocido pero me parece realmente interesante….

Luego de que leí mi poema todas las personas se quedaron pensativas mirándose entre si…

Luego la profesora se sacó los anteojos, me miro y me dijo, -Puedo ver señorita Swam que tiene mucho conocimiento en lo que corresponde a poesía… alguien de esta clase ya había lo había oído y sabe que quien es el poema?- dijo ella mirando a todos con determinación…

Todos se miraban con rostros confundidos hasta que una mano nívea se levanto y justo EL dijo

-El poema es Ángel González….-dijo el muy seguro de sí mismo

-Excelente señor Cullen, siempre sus intervenciones tan…adecuadas- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de satisfacción…

El solo sonrió con algo de suficiencia y bajo la mirada…

-Ahora señor Cullen, léanos su pieza por favor…-

-Si, claro- dijo él con su preciosa voz de locutor de radio caliente…- mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años, y el poema que yo elegí se titula LA FLAUTA ESPINA DORSAL…-

Para todos vosotros,

los que me gustaban o me gustan,

guardados por las imágenes santas en la cueva,

levanto el cráneo lleno de versos,

como una copa de vino en un brindis de sobremesa.

Pienso más y más a menudo:

sería mejor poner el fin

con la punta de una bala:

Hoy mismo,

por si acaso,

doy un concierto de despedida.

¡Memoria!

Recoge en la sala del cerebro

las filas inagotables de los amados.

Vierte la risa de los ojos en los ojos.

Adorna la noche de las bodas pasadas.

Verted la alegría de la carne en la carne.

Que la noche no se olvide de nadie.

Hoy tocaré la flauta

En mi propia espina dorsal.

**Vladimirovich Mayakovsky **

**-Muy bien señor Cullen, los autores de la generación stalinista a mediados de la segunda guerra mundial, son interesantes…- dijo la profesora… **

**Luego se su intervención… me quede pensando… el era… como decirlo… bastante profundo… nada parecido al chico pagado de si mismo que todos creen que es…. **

-Nos vemos queridos alumnos fue una clase muy interesante…- dijo la profesora mientras recogía sus cosas…

Ya solo me faltaban 2 clases que se pasaron bastante rápido… Decidí ir a la biblioteca un rato hasta encontrarme con Alce más tarde ya que no tenía mucho que hacer…

Luego fui a revisar mu locker, ya que recuerdo que había dejado algunas cosas allí que eran importantes…y cuando lo abrí…me di con la sorpresa de que había una caja de tamaño regular envuelta en un lindo papel de regalo color lila…

Yo mire a todos lados para ver quizá salía alguien y me decía… -caíste en la broma del primer día!... pero no...

Aguanté hasta mi habitación para abrirla y saber de quien se trataba… bueno mas bien corrí hacia mi habitación diciendo nerviosamente

-Ola Jazz, como estas?, que bueno verte, que lindo esta el día verdad? esa camiseta es otra distinta?, te sienta bien, bueno si ves a Alice le dices que estoy un poco ocupada, no vemos!- y me encerré en mi habitación mientras escuchaba su risa en voz baja…

Ok Bella, eso fue MUY obvio….

Me quite las zapatillas y luego me lance en mi cama con la curiosa caja…

Lo que yo creí que era una caja, cuando saque la delicada envoltura, me di cuenta de que era un cofre… era de madera decorado con trozos de vidrio de colores verde claro y celeste pastel… y para mi sorpresa cuando lo abrí estaba repleto de dulces…

La respiración se me corto por un instante...

-No puede ser..- dije en un susurro..

Luego vacié toda la caja para ver si es que había una nota y efectivamente dentro de la caja había un papel color celeste doblado en cuatro…

_Bella: _

_Gracias, pro compartir con migo el día que la luz se fue…soy la clase de persona que aprecia los pequeños detalles, espero que estos dulces te agraden tanto como a mi… _

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_Edward. _

-NO-PUEDE-SER…

-NO-PUEDE-SER….

Oh, Dios mío!, creo que voy a gritar o, a bailar o, a vomitar o… lo que sea… pero… dios que significa esto …Edward- lindo como muñequito de torta-Cullen enviándome regalos?...

Tranquila Bella… esto no significa nada, el solo quiere ser tu amigo…nada más….

Oh rayos a quien quiero engañar, si estoy a punto de derretirme…

Definitivamente…estoy perdida…

_Ok me esforcé para no demorar tanto!XD en fiinnnn el cap anterior solo tuve un solo comentario… eso kiere decir q noes suficientemente bueno como para dejar algo? …sniff…snifff…. En fin naa solo decirles ke los kierooo x leerme ii ke si pueden me dejr algooo para alegrarme un poco estos diias de mal de amores, geniial… jaja en finnn nos leemos iii pronto colgare otroooo_

_AVISENME SI LE GUSTN LAS PERSONALIIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES PLIS!_

_Y BUENO KIZA LAGUIEN PUEDE PREDECIIR LO QUE LE DIRA BELLA A EDWARD JAJA WENO ESPERO SUS PREDICCIONES AVER SI LE ACIERTANN..! XD_

_Bsos!_

_Kristell_


	10. CAP10: GRACIAS

LEAN MI NOTA DE AUTOR PLIS PLIS PLIS!

CAP10: GRACIAS

You think you're in love  
Like it's a real sure thing  
But every time you fall  
You get your ass in a sling  
You used to be strong  
But now it's "ooh baby please"  
'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees

Falling in love. Aerosmith

Esa noche me quede dormida como un bebe, luego de terminarme casi todo el cofre de golosinas me quede dormida escuchando la risa de Alice afuera con Jasper, y es que TODO el tiempo estaba juntos… la verdad yo no se si podría soportar pasar todo mi tiempo con la misma persona… en fin, recuerdo cuando estábamos en la biblioteca hace unos días Rose, Ali, y yo…

_-Es enserio chicas, si siguen enviándoles mensajes no van a poder estudiar nada…- les dije con el seño un poco fruncido ya que lo único que hacían era dar grititos ahogados ya que sus muchachos les respondían mil y una cursilería…. _

_-Hay, Bells, me sorprende que opines eso… tu, toda una literata piensas que este tipo de cosas son cursis?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. _

_-Es que mi querida amiga, aun no se ha enamorado de verdad… déjala Alice…le sucederá cuando menos lo espere…- dijo Rose divertida. _

_-No estoy tan segura…- dije pensativa –De lo que si estoy segura es que si sus novios siguen así los van a sacar del equipo, ya que no creo que al entrenador le agrade que dos de ellos estén todo el tiempo con su teléfono..- _

_-No, hoy es una práctica cerrada, solo con el capitán, y no creo que a Edward le convenga sacar a mi Jazzy, o podrían salir al aire todos sus curiosos secretitos…- dijo Alice con gesto pícaro mientras me miraba y hacían un guiño… por qué será? _

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté bastante temprano, tome un ducha, me aliste, y cuando salí ya más relajada por el agua caliente me encontré que mi castaña amiga dando brinquitos hacia la puerta con sus tacones en la mano.

-Alice?- dije asombrada…

-Ah, hola Bells, ayer vine en la noche pero tú ya estabas en tu habitación, y no quisimos molestar… y bueno viendo una película nos quedamos dormidos…- ( si claro, dormidos..) dijo con su perfecta sonrisa y con el cabello perfecto como si acabara de ir al salón… Como lo hacía?

-Oh, bueno yo voy para mi cuarto y no te quito más tiempo….- dije con una sonrisa ya que seguro Alice querría tomarse su tiempo alistándose…

-Ok, nos vemos en el almuerzo Bells!- dijo la petiza con resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras me dirigía a mi habitación…elegí unos jeans tubo color caqui y una blusa entallada color uva junto con unos lindos pendientes largos del mismo color, que bueno, son regalo de mi abuela y los llevo siempre con esta blusa…deje mi cabello suelto, me maquille sutilmente, y ya estaba lista…

Tome el horario de mi mesa de noche junto con mis libros y cuando Salí de mi habitación Jazz ya estaba ahí con un sweater color azul oscuro tomando una taza de café…

-Un Moca?- me pregunto. –si, era un moca.-

-Claro.- dije mientras él me extendía otra taza.

-De donde lo sacaste?- le pregunte… no es que hayan muchas maquinas de café por aquí…

-Mama, sabe lo mucho que me gustan las bebidas calientes, ya que resfrió con facilidad, y bueno ella compro una mini maquina de cafés, solo eliges la clase que quieras y en 2 minutos esta listo…- dijo como si me dije que se tratara de un cepillo de dientes.. Era enserio? una maquinita de café?

-Wow, Jazz, eres un bichito raro…- dije con una risotada… y es que si lo piensan es curioso que un hombre pida una maquina de bebidas calientes y no un dispensador de licor o algo por el estilo…

Luego de que terminamos los cafés, nos despedimos hasta el almuerzo y cada uno se dirigió a sus clases…

EPOV:

En que estaba pensando?

Bueno Edward, tranquilízate, no es que una caja de bombones signifique una declaración de amor o algo por el estilo verdad…?

NO… claro que no… yo solo muy cordialmente se la envié ya que me sentí un poco mal por como la trato Tanya y los muchachos de mi mesa… y es que bueno, con ellos, no se puede hacer nada al respecto…

Y ahora?... me la traerá de vuelta? Me enviara una nota diciendo…gracias?... porque definitivamente, yo esperaba más que eso…

Dios! En mi vida había hecho una especie de regalo a una chica real… es decir a una que la considerara alguien y no solo una diversión de fin de semana…

Y nunca había esperado una repuesta con tantas ansias(..)

Los 2 primeros periodos pasaron con rapidez, yo sabía que hoy no tendría ninguna clase con ella, solo dos de los cursos importantes en la semana y bueno el opcional… que al ser un paranoico por algún motivo extraño, averigüé en que curso se inscribió ella y mis hermanos para CASUALMENTE inscribirme también yo ahí… Y es que nunca me di cuenta que conseguir favores de las profesoras encargadas fuera tan fácil…

Iba caminando por el campus cuando por raro que fuera me encontré con Jasper…. Y bueno su edificio estaba al otro lado…

-Hey Romeo, buscas a tu Julieta? – dijo el

-Jajá que gracioso Jasper… no, voy a buscar a la profesora Mcgomery por unos libros… - … y bueno da la 'casualidad' que aquella profesora tenia clases con Bella cuando sonara el timbre… no pregunten como lo sé.. Porque hasta yo me sorprendo…

-Ah, bueno yo voy a buscar a Rose, porque tengo que hablar con ella sobre algo de familia…-

-Y porque rayos, no simplemente la llamas..?-

-Porque el ''oficial Emmet a confiscado su teléfono… entre otras cosas..- dijo mi amigo volteando los ojos a lo que yo me partí de risa… el oficial Emmet? … los jueguitos de mi hermano ya estaban llegando demasiado lejos… me pregunto que otras cosas habrá confiscado…

-Hey, hombre! Tierra llamándote..!- dijo Jasper ya que yo no para de reír…

-Deja de pensar en ello y menos en mi hermana… -dijo el algo molesto…

-Nah, tranquilo tu sabes que Rose no es mi tipo…además tú piensas en mi hermana y yo no digo nada… - dije con gesto inquisitorio…

Y el muy santo solo se puso colorado.. y bueno una de las ventajas de que Jasper sea mi ''cuñado'' es que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se sobrepasaría con mi hermanita…pensé riendo mas fuerte… si claro…

-Claro que mi hermana no es tu tipo… si tu por quien mueres es Bella…. Alias tu Julieta- dijo ahora el riendo ya que había enmudecido…

-Yo no muero por Bella…- atine a decir.. lo cual fue en vano.. y juro que me volví a sentir con un adolecente de preparatoria con esta conversación…

-Hay por favor Eddie, tu bien sabes que yo pertenecía tu bando de salir de ''casería'' hasta que conocí a mi muñeca y bueno tú fuiste el que me dijo que la miraba con cara de bobo… y deja que te diga que ahora tu eres el que tiene esa cara amigo...-

-Primero no me llames Eddie, segundo, no llames a Alice muñeca, delante de mi y tercero no tengo ''esa cara'', entendido?- dije a la defensiva…. Normalmente me ponía así cuando la gente tenía razón…

-Ok lo que tu digas amigo… -dijo el sonriendo..- si de algo sirve… buena suerte con ello… dijo con una risotada y salió corriendo antes que yo logre darle en la cabeza…

Yo me dirigí corriendo a la clase de Bella… digo donde la profesora Mcgomery por los libros que le dije que necesitaba…

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes dirigiéndose a sus clases, yo logre hacerme paso entre todos ellos para llegar, y en ese momento ella estaba entrando en el salón…

Llevaba una blusa color uva que le sentaba muy bien... Como todo… y unos pantalones caqui que se le amoldaban perfecto… casi tan perfectos como su rostro…

En ese instante ella levanto la mirada mostrándome esa inmensa profundidad de sus ojos…

Yo solo pude quedarme parado a unos metros sonriendo como un idiota y dejando que la gente me diera ligeros empujones mientras entraban en el salón…y juro que si no fuera tan hombre hubiera hecho que nos pongan de fondo musical la canción crazy de aerosmith… si eso suena muy marica…

Pero ella me sonrió de la misma manera y un suave color rojo tiño sus mejillas… yo me acerque unos paso más para poder apreciarla mejor olvidándome de todo por un instante mientras ella daba un hondo suspiro y me miraba a la ojos…

-Yo… me preguntaba donde estarías que quería decirte….- dijo ella con vacilación y esa tierna vos…

-Edward allí esta!, aquí están los libros que me pidió… ah, como esta señorita Swam veo que conoce a uno de mis encantadores alumnos, y bueno será mejor que entre a la clase si está dispuesta a seguir el buen ejemplo de este joven.. no es así señor Cullen..?-

Mierda! Tenía que aparecer la atolondrada profesora con su voz de pájaro justo ahora?….Eso si se llama tener suerte…

-Muchas gracias profesora Mcgoemry pero creo que subestima mis encantos.. -dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba a una Bella bastante sonrojada… los libros me serán de mucha ayuda… nos vemos en el almuerzo Bella, con permiso…- dije a las dos y no me quedo nada más que caminar lo más rápido que pude hacia mi clase tratando de encontrar mi dignidad por los pasillos.. que irónico…

BPOV:

Dios! Eso si que se llamaba ponerse en ridículo…. El hombre viene a mi salón, se para frente a mi con su arrebatadora sonrisa y yo no atino a decirle ni hola?.. dios Bella! Cuán difícil puede ser eso?...

Me quede inquieta toda la clase… es mas ni siquiera preste atención…so pensaba en esa insignificante profesa que el había hecho… nos vemos en el almuerzo…. Dios! Se me pone la piel de gallina de solo pensar en ello…

El timbre se fin de clases logro espabilarme un poco y yo Salí algo temblorosa hacia la cafetería… y no precisamente por el frio…

Iba caminando cuando mi móvil con because of u…

-Emmet?- dije algo extrañada…

-Hola, Bells, soy Rose,-

-Ah, hola Rose que pasa..?-

-Todo esta bien, solo llamo para avisarte que almorzaremos en la terraza para que no encuentres mas rápido…- dijo ella.

-Ah, perfecto, nos vemos ahí..- dije guardando mi móvil…

Entre en la cafetería abarrotada de gente y me apresuré a comprar mi almuerzo… me decidí por unos deliciosos espaguetis de carne una soda y me fui camino a la terraza…

Iba con cuidado de no tropezarme con alguien y tirarle mi almuerzo encima cuando escuche es voz tan familiar a mis espaldas…

-Hey Bells- dijo el con una sonrisa..

-Hola..- ate yo a decir… bien hecho Bella, vas una palabra ahora solo falta que logres entablar una conversación normal..

El me miraba con cara de que esperaba que yo dijera algo… así que trate de sonar lo más normal que pude cuando dije…

-Yo quería darte las gracias por el detalle del cofre, es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dado en mucho tiempo…- dije sonrojada y las palabras salieron tan rápido que creo que ni yo misma las comprendí…

El me dio su perfecta sonrisa y dijo- Me alegra poder haberte robado una sonrisa con aquello, la verdad no estaba seguro si dártelo o no… pero me pareció un bonito detalle que conseguí de las de la facultad de arte…- luego puso cara de no haber querido decir eso, porque sinceramente..Cago el momento.. Con eso de las de la facultad de arte.. porfavor…Eso que quiere decir, que tiene amiguitas hasta ahí?

Tranquilízate Bella.. Ni siquiera le tienes suficiente confianza para llamarlo amigo… y es que nunca aceptaría que solo fuera eso… algo nunca iba a ser…

Luego de ese lapsus de pensamientos depresivos lo mire y dije –Bueno, me esperan en la terraza tus…-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sentí el cuerpo de otra persona empujarme con fuerza hacia Edward haciendo que los espaguetis y la soda volaran a su camisa y a mi blusa y los dos quedemos planchados en el suelo uno encima de otro con el rostro a medio milímetro… esta clase de situaciones ya se hacían repetitivas…

Pude escuchar claramente un OHHH.. y un AHHH.. de toda la cafetería…

Yo que quede mirando esos orbes color verde que me miraban directamente a los ojos…. Cuando escuche un…

-Oh Edward cuanto lo siento, mi tacón resbalo, fue pura casualidad- de cierta voz chillona, que escusa más tonta…maldita Tanya!…

Yo solo pude dar un suspiro resignado y bueno el muchacho a medio milímetro de mi cara esbozo una ligera sonrisa y me dijo en voz baja…

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos de pie antes de que se nos pegue la salsa….- ya que yo era la que estaba atascada encima de él y por muy extraño que fuera, sin ningún deseo de acortar la cercanía…

Me puse de pie y sin pensarlo le extendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie, era obvio que él no la necesitaba, pero como caballero que es, bueno al menos con migo, la tomo con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y quito unos espaguetis de mi cabellos mientras miraba a Tanya y decía.

-Yo creo que es a Bella a quien deberías pedirle disculpas, a ella empujaste, digo en ella te resbalaste…- dijo él con la obvia indirecta… toda la cafetería estaba en un silencio sepulcral por el reconocido motivo de que era Edward al que habían embarrado…

Tanya solo se puso colorada y me miro de mala gana diciendo…

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…- JA! Si claro… no era tu intención maldita %^##^%$$...

-Está bien- dije yo escuetamente, mirando hacia otro lado e instantáneamente capte a los Hale y los Cullen en la puerta que da a la terraza observando atónitos…

-De verdad Edward no fue mi intención, deja que te ayude…- dijo ella acercándosele con una pañuelo y el rápidamente se alejo un paso y le dijo de manera tajante.

-No es necesario…- el me miro y todos en la cafetería nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio mirándonos los unos a los otros, y para varear lo que rompió el silencio fue la estruendosa risa de Emmet que rápidamente todo el mundo volteo a mirarlo justo cuando Rose le daba un manotazo y Alice se acerco a nosotros… y todo el mundo siguió en sus cosas, pasándolo, por fin en alto…

-Bella, estas bien, te has roto algo?, Oh Dios mira como te han dejado!- dijo Alice dando saltitos…

-estoy bien Ali..- no te preocupes…

-Wow, Alice esto es cruel, tu hermano aquí parado todo manchado y tu ni lo miras… - dijo Edward con una morisqueta tan mona que parecía un niño de 5 años…-

-Hay Eddie, yo se que tu estas más que bien..- dijo ella con una sonrisa.. A lo que el se puso algo sonrojado y dijo

-Bueno yo merezco una recompensa por haber caído debajo de Bella, no?- dijo el

Y yo con una vida llena de inseguridades me puse con un tomate…. Le habré pesado mucho..?... pero el capto mi estado al segundo y me dijo guiñándome un ojo…

-No es que haya sido incomodo o mucho menos…-

-Bueno hermanito, creo sinceramente, que tu premio es una ducha de agua caliente…- dijo ella sonriendo

-si hermano, hueles fatal y no creo que eso atraiga a las chicas..- dijo Jasper mientras ponía un brazo en los hombros de Alice y alzaba las cejas en mi dirección…

-Amenos que hayan chicas a las que les eenncannteee comerrr espagetti…- dijo Emmet arrastrando las palabras mientras se acerca con Rose.

-Entonces podrían comerte con zapatos y todo..- termino con una sonrisa… juro que mataría a Emmet… Dios! Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían…

-Ya es suficiente… será mejor que vallan a darse una ducha… en diferentes baños, claro… dijo Rose riendo…

ES que ya no había sido suficiente de burlarse a nuestra costa?

-Ok! Paremos con las charla incomodas, no han mas que decir tonterías..- dijo Alice ahora mi nueva salvadora con unas risitas.. – Jazz será mejor que acompañes a Bells a su habitación y bueno yo me llevo a mi hermano a la nuestra, luego iré a verte…- dijo ella

-Saben que, yo también quiero darme un baño.. –Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa y luego alzo a Rose en vilo y se la llevo mientras ella soltaba gritos y reía el nos decía… -Hasta luego!- y caminaba por la cafetería ya casi vacía…

-Bueno…Eso fue perturbador..- dijo Jazz con rostro de querer vomitar y todos nos reímos…

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y eso no se les saldrá del pelo nunca…- dijo Alice

-En cuanto les compremos a estos dos algo de comer, ya volvemos!- dijo Jasper llevándose a Alice y dejándonos solos… fue tan obvio!...

Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio, para luego mirarnos el uno al otro y comenzar a reírnos como niños.. si, lo se, es raro pero os salió al natural…

-Creo que el destino se empecina es que nuestro caminos se crucen verdad?- dijo el con una sonrisa…

-Al parecer..- dije yo algo pensativa ya que unos días atrás yo misma decía que ambos éramos totalmente opuestos….

-Al menos, me conforta saber que puedo estar ahí para acompañarte en la oscuridad o sostenerte si tropiezas.- dijo juguetón…

-Si bueno, en todos los lugares que voy siempre hay algún tío que ocupa ese papel- dije riéndome al ver su rostro sin ni un ápice de risa…

-Vamos es solo una broma!- le dije yo dándole un ligero empujón con la cadera haciendo que el también ría…

-Oh dios! puedo sentir en el aire el …-

-ESPAGUETTI- cote yo a Jasper antes de que dije alguna otra tontería como amor…

Alice y Edward soltaron una risa al ver el gesto de Jasper… mientras decía..- yo no diría precisamente eso..-

-Jasper eso son bastante femenino…- dijo Edward partiéndose de risa…

-Y con todo orgullo hermano ya que yo tengo una novia con la que puedo pasar las 24 horas los 7 días a la semana los 12 meses del año…- dijo el comportándose con un niñito pequeño mientras abrazaba a Alice..

Yo espere que Edward contraatacara con algo parecido pero el solo lo miro fijamente y hizo un gesto de superioridad…

-Bueno hermanito, nos fuimos- dijo Alice jalándolo del brazo mientras se tapaba la nariz de modo teatral…- despídete de Bella..- dijo Alice Golpeteando la punta del pie con impaciencia…

-Perdón?- dijo un muy confundió Edward…

-Que te despidas… - dijo Alice… El la miro con incredulidad y luego se acercó a mí..

-Alice que demo..- yo iba a decir cuando me quede congelada a mitad de la frase..

El tomo una de mis manos y dijo con una sonrisa a mido de burla…

-Bueno Bells, en vista de que aquí la gente parece creer que tenemos 5 y en vista de que Rosalie dijo que nos ducháramos en distintos baños, solo queda decir Adiós, -dijo el con una sonrisa luego de darme el mejor beso que me habían dando en la mejilla… y el más sonoro también…

Yo me quede ahí parada toda sonrojada.. y solo dije un –Adiós- que con las justas y se oyó…

Luego el se giro y comenzó a seguir a Alice que ya se había adelantado unos pasos…

Yo me quede ahí parada con Jasper que grito con voz femenina

-ADIOS ROMEO! – a lo que Edward ni siquiera volteo y solo siguió caminando…

Mientras Jasper reía como un loco y me decía… -luego me matara por todo esto…-

-Créeme no antes de que yo te mate a ti..- dije mirándolo con gesto de… corre o muere….

-Anda Julieta, es mejor que vayamos a la habitación, antes de que te quedes con ese olor por siempre…- dijo el riendo

-Ok deja de llamarme así Jazzito!- dije riéndome de cómo le decía Alice…

-Mujer! Eres tan cascarrabias como tu Romeo..!- dijo el riendo mientras caminábamos a nuestra habitación…

ULTIMAS NOTICIAS!

Ok ok ! he vuelto!

Lo siento siii no es escrito antes pero la verdad esque me fui de viaje una semana a machupichu siii a la maravilla y todo eso… luego volvi y me castigaron una semana .. luego llegaron los exámenes bimestrales que duran 2 semanas ii bueno ahi estannn las semanas que no he escrito nadaaa… jajaja weno decirles que primero estoiii poniéndolos un poco romanticos para que tengan como podría decirlo….. buenos recuerdos etc jajaja en fiinn luego ya vendrannn las partes cuando edii cambia de habitación con Jasper que weno ese es el tema de toda la historia entre otras cosillas mass jajaja iia lo verannn…. En fiinn díganme ke les parecioo xq akii no cuelgo naa tambn xq solo recibo 2 comentariosss.. ii aiii genteee q se demora un aniooo en poner algo y le llueven los comentarios.. es q mi umildee historia no los merece? Jajaja weno nose en fin díganme ke parte les gusto mas y aki la pregunta de este cap…

Iira Edward a visitar a bella luego de darse una ducha ¿? Jajaja

Nosee ahh lo veo … ustedes diganmeee…..!

bsOtes! Prometo poner el cap tan rapiido como pueda!


	11. CAP11: FELIZ DIA DE AFRODITA?

IIIMPOORTANTEEE:

ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESTE CAP, QUERO DECIR Q LOO SIENTO DEVERDAD POR LA DEMORAA PERO BAJE COMO NO TIENEN IDEA MIS CALIFICACIONES Y CASI ME MATO ejejeje .. ADEMAS DE Q ROMPI CON MI NOVIO ETC….. PERO BUENO YA FUE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA EN FIN YA ESTOY MUY BIEN Y LISTA PARA ESCRIBIR! Y DECIR Q BUENO TODO ES D MI CEREBRO , LO Q ESCRIBA RESPECTO A LA UNIVERSIDAD COMO EN ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE NADA Q VER CON ELLA SI? ES SOLO IMAGINACION! BESOSSS!

PDTA: SI EL PRIMER CAP O EL SEGUNDO ESTAN UN POCO MAL. LOS VOLVERE A EDITAR PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO HABRA MUCHOS CAMBIOS. SOLO CON ALGUNAS COSITAS.. JEJEJEJEJEJ SORRY.. BESOOOTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

CAP 11: FELIZ DIA.. DE AFRODITA?

Cuz maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one…

BPOV:

Luego de cuatro enjuagues de cabello logre quitarme el olor a salsa de tomate…

-Oh Dios! has oído mis suplicas! Puedo estar cerca de Bella a un radio de dos metros y no morir por el olor a tomate…!- dijo mi queridísimo compañero de cuarto… si claro.. Queridísimo..

-Alguna vez te han dicho que hablas demasiado Jazz?...- pregunte con tono acido…

-Mmm... si, y sabes quién?.. Precisamente _Edward!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona… _

-Ok! Esto es todo.. Me voy a dormir.. -Dije mientras entraba en mi habitación y dejaba a Jasper riendo mientras veía la tele…

Ese día.. Descubrí cuan cansada mental y físicamente me encontraba, cuando al poner mi cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida sin ni un segundo de espera…

A la mañana siguiente. O eso creí, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y por el sonido…

-Alice?- dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Bells!, feliz día de Afrodita!- dijo mi amiga con su enérgica voz

-Humm… debo tomarlo como un cumplido..?.. o es alguna broma de la que me he perdido?- dije algo confundida.

-Hay! Claro que no Bells, hoy aquí en Dartmouth celebramos el día de afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza, ya sabes que los de tu facultad son los que propiciaron celebrar la mitología griega por sus historias y poemas, y desde hace mucho es una tradición que se celebren este tipo de cosas, es bastante divertido, y los de arte exponen sus esculturas referidas al tema en el patio central…- me explico.

-Ohh, ya veo.. bueno en ese caso .. gracias.. –dije y juro que sentí mis mejillas algo tibias. –y feliz día para ti también.!-

-Gracias Bells!, y bueno debido a que el día de hoy lo tenemos prácticamente libre, que quieres hacer? –

-Tenemos el día libre?- pregunte bastante emocionada..

-Bueno no exactamente, solo tenemos clases hasta las 12 del día, el resto lo tenemos libre.-

-Oh! Bueno, yo obvio que no tengo ningún plan Alice, y debido a que es algo así como San Valentín, imagino que querrás estar con Jazz..- dije

-Si bueno, pero podríamos salir los seis… ya sabes Rommet, Jazz, yo, tu y mi herr..-

-Alice!... de ninguna manera! Y ya deja de juntar los nombre como en Hollywood, es raro, y…Hemm.. nooo!… Edward de seguro que ya tiene planes y ni siquiera somos amigos…-

-Bueno, pero lo serán- dijo ella con seguridad.-Y si te soy sincera, no creo que mi hermano tenga una afrodita a quien regalarle algo…- dijo ella con tono misterioso…

-Oh, bueno y dado a que yo no se nada sobre esta celebración no me prestare para ese tipo de cosas Alice…-

-Hay vamos Bells! Te apuesto a que varios chicos de tu clase te regalaran algo… es bastante común aquí, y más para una chica linda como tu.!-

-Hay Alice, me das demasiado crédito…- dije con media sonrisa.

-Bueno mi querida castaña, es hora que te levantes de tu cama te pongas esa linda blusa color rosa que compramos junto con esos jeans oscuros que te quedaron de muerte y esos tacones a juego, esta bien?-

-Alice… dijimos que eso lo compraría para una ocasión, como una fiesta..- dije algo contrariada.

-Bueno, pero hoy no puedes decepcionar a tus admiradores amiga! Además, una blusa mas una menos, cual es la cuestión?.. Oh! Y no te olvides de maquillarte como te enseñe.!-

-Alice….- comencé a decir, debido a que esto no me convencía en lo absoluto..

-Nada de peros Bells, te espero en la cafetería dentro de 30 minutos, si? Estaremos en la mesa de siempre..Bye!-

-OK! Bye..!- dije nada animada…

Dios! Por eso es que odio este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera me gusta San Valentín, todos los lugares abarrotados, los restaurantes reventando, bueno todas las parejas andando por ahí con cara de bobos…ugh!... tengo mentalidad de una viejita de 80, lo sé pero, bueno, aún no me demuestran lo contrario de esta clase de días..

-Bueno días Bella- dijo Jazz con su sonrisa amable de siempre y su piyama a rayas.-

-Hola Jazz, que tal amaneciste?- le pregunte ya que el estaba con un teléfono en las manos, algo despeinado y con gesto de estrés… algo que no era normal en el…

-Bueno, no del todo bien, se supone que la florería debería haber llegado con la tonelada de rosas para Alice y aparentemente no llegan aún, ya que ella no me llama… y creo que comenzara a pensar que olvide este día…- dijo el mirando el teléfono como si fuera a sonar por arte de magia…

-De hecho Alice, me ha llamado, para ponerme al tanto del día de hoy, pero ella no comento nada sobre flores o algo parecido, pero ten paciencia Jazz, tu detalle es muy hermoso y seguro que ya llegara…- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo..

-Si, supongo que si..- dijo el

-Bueno iré a tomar un baño, si? Aparentemente hoy es un día bastante cargado..- dije riendo..

-Si, ni te imaginas como se ponen todos los estudiantes..- dijo el

-Incluyéndote?- pregunte con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, incluyéndome- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rápido baño y fue a mi habitación, y me puse lo que me recomendó (mas bien me impuso) Alice, y bueno tenía razón, quedaba muy bien, me puse un poco de maquillaje y deje que mi cabello se secara por si solo ya que daba un efecto perfecto, si, heme aquí hablando de moda y belleza, parezco una adolecente influenciable por sus amigas…

Tome mi bolso, algunas cosas mas y Salí de la habitación, pero Jazz ya no estaba… eso solo significa algo… Alice, no me imagino que sorpresa le debe tener ella, y me imagino que locura habrá hecho Emmet para Rose….

-Bella! Por aquí!- dijo Alice desde una de las mesas de la cafetería, la cual estaba decorada con listones de seda rojos habían carteles, que tenían trozos de poemas que varios pude reconocer, también pequeños puestos donde vendían rosas y algunas otras cosas, y un puesto de muffins, en forma de corazón…

-Wow! Bells! Buena elección.!- dijo Emmet sonriéndole a mi atuendo…

-Hola fortachón- dije con una sonrisa.

-Feliz día!- contesto el sonriendo…

-Si Bells, hoy es nuestro día!- dijo Rose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia…

-Por supuesto..! Justo hoy le comentaba a Bells, que sería genial hacer algo por la tarde todos como una cita triple..!- dijo Alice bastante emocionada…

-Pero Alice, yo no tengo novi….- dije, pero en ese instante, pude escuchar como mi cerebro daba un clic! Y .. oh Dios mioo… Alice se volvió loca… -Alice! De ninguna manera saldré con Edward un dia como hoy! Y menos sabiendo que es obvio que el ya debe tener una cita o algo por el estilo, ya te lo he dicho!- dije bastante roja, ya que aparte de eso todos mis amigos se habían quedado mudos y no precisamente me miraban a mí, sino lo que había detrás de mi….

-Y quien te dijo que yo no estaba disponible hoy?- dijo una aterciopelada voz muy cerca de mi….Mierda! si hay alguien ahí arriba en el cielo….por favor dime que no es ….

-Eddie! Que bueno que llegaste!..Pensábamos incluirte en nuestros planes para hoy…pero teníamos que preguntarte.!- dijo la petiza muy animada y yo seguía sin voltear, por lo que Jazz y Emmet querían partirse de risa…

-Si Edward hace mucho que no te unes a los tuyos…-dijo Emmet un tanto serio..

-Bueno en ese caso, no veo porque no…solo díganme la hora y donde, esta bien?-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento la peor voz del mundo grito su inmaculado nombre…

-Edward! Ven aquí! Hay mucho que coordinar..!- dijo la rubia de pomo Tanya con su voz latosa y su sonrisa falsa desde la mesa del los del grupo de Edward…

-Dame un segundo!- respondió en con una sonrisa, a mi parecer DEMASIADO amable….-es que estas celosa Bella? Claro que no! ..me decía a mi misma…

-Bueno, tengo que irme, luego me dan los detalles,- dijo a todos… y luego se giro hacia mi….me dio mi sonrisa predilecta luego de mirarme de pies a cabeza y decirme con esa voz que me ponía de gelatina…

-Luego nos vemos, tengo algo para ti…- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba a paso airoso….

Por supuesto que yo estaba tan sonrojada que estaba peor que un camión de bomberos… pero en fiinnn..

-Acaso dijo lo que escuche e hizo lo que viiiii!-dijo Alice eufórica

-Si, Ali, todos estábamos aquí,-dijo Jazz.

-Pero que bien se lo tenían guardado…- dijo Emmet levantando las cejas y sonriendo en mi dirección…

-Algo me dice que va a ser la primera vez que Edward no nos cancela cuando le decimos para salir con nosotros..- dijo Rose acariciando su cabello…

-Hey! Bella! Di algo! Por si no te das cuenta desde que vino mi hermano nos has soltado palabra alguna!- dijo Alice chasqueando sus delicados dedos cerca de mi mejilla..

-Creo que le comió le lengua el gato…u otra persona..-dijo Emmet riendo

Y en ese instante mi cerebro logro recuperarse,, por decirlo de alguna forma, yo volví a tener la capacidad para hablar…

-Bueno- dije- Sera mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase…-

-Si, como tu digas!-dijeron todos riendo…

Y así se paso la primera hora de clase, esta vez con literatura medieval, fue muy interesante y mas por el acento escoses de mi profesor, en fin, las cosas se pusieron bastante densas cuando camino a mi siguiente clase se me acercó Erick, si es que no me equivoco son su nombre , que es de mi clase de redacción.

-Hola Isabella!- dijo bastante animado

-Ehhmm Hola!- dije yo alejando un poco debido a su repentina cercanía.

-Solo quería darte esto- dijo y tímidamente me dio una rosa roja bastante maltratada…yo lo mire confusa ya que parecía como si se le hubieran caído varios pétalos y el comprendiendo mi expresión me dijo.

-Se que esta un poco maltratada per Tyler intento sabotearme en el camino y…-

-Isabell ¡! – dijo un acelerado Tyler corriendo por el pasillo con un lirio en la mano -He estado buscándote para entregarte eso.- dijo antes de dármelos con una demasiado emocionada sonrisa.

-Bueno, de hecho, me llamo ISABELLA , Tyler, gracias- dije tratando de dar una sonrisa, esto me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Oh Bueno yo lo-lo siento- dijo el bastante avergonzado, a lo que Erick comenzó a reírse como un histérico y comenzaron una lucha de empujones a lo que yo aproveche para ir a mi siguiente clase…

…

Luego de un par de horas ya solo me quedaba un clase por hoy, estaba bastante aliviada debido a que nadie mas quiso hacerme un regalo o algo por el estilo, ya que me resulta bastante embarazoso, pero aparentemente no era del todo así…

Luego de clases, que por cierto fueron muy interesantes, fui a mi casillero a dejar algunas cosas ahí…. Y me sorprendió mucho ver dentro de el un sobre blanco…. Mire hacia ambos lados a ver si había alguien vigilando y decidí leer lo que decía en aquella preciosa caligrafía.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,__  
__y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.__  
__Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado__  
__y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía. _

_Ahogué un grito al leerlo…. El poema definitivamente era de Pablo Neruda…. Pero.. quien pudo haber tenido aquel maravilloso gesto..? _

_Ni siquiera quería pensar en las alternativas…._


	12. CAP12: CITA TRIPLE

CAP 12: CITA TRIPLE.

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me…

Just remember,

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of…

Luego de quedarme como una hora mirando la carta como retardada, la puse dentro de mi bolso y fui directo para mi habitación, Jazz probablemente estaba con Alice, así que respondí algunos e-mails de Renné y llame a Charlie, porque, si que lo extrañaba.

-Bellaaaaa..!- escuche llamar a Jazz desde la puerta luego de un rato.

-Estoy aquí Jazz…-

-Hey! Estaba con Alice… amó su sorpresa- dijo sonriente como si se hubiera ganado un Oscar entrando en mi habitación.

-Me alegro, y que dio ella a ti?-

-Oh! Ella hizo un collage de fotos como el suyo para mi habitación y me preparo brownies en forma de nuestras iniciales con una crema muy buena que los cubría.- dijo palmeando su inexistente barriga.- pero para ser sincero creo que no los hizo ella… estaban demasiado buenos.. pero no se lo digas …-

-No te preocupes.!- dije con una risa.

-Por cierto, dijo que apenas te vea, te diga que la llames, necesita coordinar algo sobre la salida triple..- dijo levantando las cejas con gesto pícaro.

….

-Hola Bella! que tal fueron las clases?- dijo una muy animada Alice.

-Todo estuvo bien Ali.-

-Así que, cuéntame cuantos chicos babearon al verte hoy?-

-JA JA, muy graciosa-

-Ow! Vamos! No seas aguafiestas..-

-Alice…-

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero bueno estaba planeando hoy la cita triple y ya que no podemos salir del campus, podríamos ir al salón de audiovisuales, Rose me dijo que días como estos lo convierten en un cine para los estudiantes y luego podríamos comer algo ….- dijo a punto de estallar de lo rápido que hablaba .

-De acuerdo Ali, ya que me has puesto en una situación en la que no puedo negarme a asistir… iré y odiare cada minuto de ello si?- dije a medias de broma y de verdad.

-Bien Bella esa es la actitud!- dijo ella soltando una carcajada.- Vienes a mi habitación como a las 3 para arreglarnos si?,-

-Como quieras Ali.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Créeme será genial! Bye!-

-Nos vemos!-y colgué el móvil.

Para la hora del almuerzo Emmet estaba aquí jugando en el PS3 con Jasper y decidimos pedir algo de comida rápida.

-Cielos Bella! Comes casi como yo! Y eres casi tan delgada como Alice- dijo Emmet luego de verme comer 4 tajadas de pizza.

-Emmet, tu has comido 7, así que eso no se compara contigo.- dijo Jazz.- Y creo que los brownies y la pizza con combinan muy bien….-agrego dejándose caer en el mueble cubriéndose la cara con los cojines.

-Quizá podrías tomar algo caliente Jazz.- apunte.

-No creo Bells, Alice ya lo tiene suficientemente caliente.. – dijo Emm partiéndose de risa

-Emmet!- dijo Jasper lanzándole uno de los cojines.

-Tranquilos muchachos!- dije riendo mientras iba a mi habitación.

Empaque en un pequeño maletín algunas cosas como mi perfume, otro cambio de ropa y un par de tacones negros ya que , esos siempre van con todo no? …. Creo que me estoy juntando demasiado con Alice.

-Voy a ver a las chicas, nos vemos luego!- les dije a los muchachos que seguían con los videojuegos.

-Ok! Eddie vendrá aquí a las 6 y los tres ya pasaremos a verlas cuando estén listas.- dijo Emmet.

-Los veo luego.!-

….

-Ciao Bella!- dijo Rose al abrirme la puerta de la habitación de Alice…

-Hola Rose-

-Bellaaaa! Al fin llegas!... estoy tan emocionadaaaa- dijo Alice mientras rebuscaba algo en su closet.

-Alice y yo ya elegimos los atuendos para hoy!- dijo Rose.

-Oh vamos! No es como si fuéramos a un baile o algo por el estilo verdad? –dije

-Claro que no tontita, pero igualmente debemos lucir per-fec-tas!- dijo la petiza emocionada.

Luego de dos largas hora de charlas, maquillajes y cosas, estábamos las tres listas, Rose llevaba una blusa gris, como sus tacones y un pantalón pegado oscuro, Alice un top blanco con una chaqueta rosa encima y unos jean muy monos, y yo una blusa con encaje color beige, unos jeans y un par de botas color marrón que iban muy bien con la blusa.

-Bueno, déjenme llamar a mi osito para avisar que ya estamos listas…-

-Sí, estoy segura que Edward ya a de estar ahí con ellos, no sé donde se ha metido toda la tarde..- dijo Alice.

Luego de un rato esperándolos los muchachos tocaron la puerta y yo estaba a punto de hiperventilar de los nervios…. Nervios?... si… nervios…

-WOahh! osita, te ves despampanante- dijo Emmet luego de darle un beso a Rose, ya que fue el primero en entrar- ustedes también chicas- nos dijo a mí y a la petiza guiñándonos un ojo.

Luego entro Jazz, silenciosamente, para mi sorpresa y solo le dio un beso a Ali en la frente, nos sonrió a todos y finalmente entro Edward…

EPOV:

Llegue a la habitación de Jasper un poco antes de lo esperado, Emmet ya estaba ahí y bueno se podría decir que los tres ya estábamos presentables para la cita con las chicas, ya que conociendo a mi hermana y a Rosalie no les hubiera gustado que estemos con lo mismo de clases, en finnn…

-Hey Eddie! Es un milagro que no nos hayas cancelado…- dijo mi hermano mientras tomaba algo en la taza de Jasper.

-Déjalo Emmet, nuestra querida 'Bella Vita' lo ha logrado..-

-Que?... Esto no solamente se trata de Bella, hace mucho que no estaba con ustedes y decidí venir… así que dejen de malograrme la existencia con sus bromas- si, claro ''esto no se trata solamente de Bella'' pensé.-

-Tu lo has oído bro, ''esto no se trata SOLAMENTE DE BELLA''- dijo Emmet a Jasper - Y dime Eddie, cuan grande es la parte que ha venido aquí por Bella?-

-Emmet, aprende cuando cerrar el pico.-

-Vamos Edward! Acéptalo, te gusta, te arrastras, se te cae la baba por Bella.- dijo Jasper… y el realmente sabia a lo que se refería…

-No es así- dije

-Bueno eso no es lo que yo vi el día que se fueron las luces, pero está bien…- dijo sonriente

-Ok, Jazz, dejemos a Eddie en paz, el solo se dará cuenta y algún día nos contara el nombre de sus futuros retoños- dijo Emmet partiéndose de risa.

-Pero que… ni siquiera es mi novia y ya hablan sobre eso?... vamos!- dije exasperando mientras me lanzada en el sillón.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción pop bastante cursi del teléfono de Emmet, Jazz y yo nos quedamos mirándolo con cara de… eres un marica… y el solo respondió..

-Es para cuando llama mi Rose- si claro…

Luego de un rato fuimos a mi habitación y yo ya estaba de mal humor ya que el camino Emmet y Jasper gastaban bromas con respecto a que táctica usaría para conquistar a Bella… es que usaría alguna?..no lo creo…. Ella no es igual a las demás chicas con las que he estado…

-Hola Bell, te ves bien.- dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, eso está permitido, no?...

-Hola…podría decir lo mismo de ti..-dijo ella con una sonrisa y voz animada tratando de ocultar su ligero sonrojo, muy tarde cariño!, pensé.

-Bueno la función en dentro de 25 minutos así que podríamos ir para ubicarnos en un buen lugar, no creen?- dijo mi excesivamente emocionada hermana.

Mientras caminábamos hacia audiovisuales charlamos de cosas triviales entre todos, no puedo negar que la compañía de todos, especialmente de Bella era muy agradable…

-No vamos a llevar palomitas o algo por el estilo?- dijo Jasper

-Bueno no se si podríamos conseguir palomitas pero quizá otra cosa…- dijo Alice

-Quizá podríamos coger algunas cosas de las maquinitas de dulces o algo…- dije Bella

-Si, en el pabellón 4 hay 3 maquinas juntas que deben estar bien surtidas de todo tipo de cosas.- dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces vayamos.- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa al pensar en golosinas.

…

-Me imagino que llevaras algo parecido a las golosinas que tenias en tu habitación..- le dije en el oído a Bella cuando llegamos a las maquinas, ella contuvo un poco la respiración antes de responder mirándome con una sonrisa. Recordando el día que se fue la luz, ya que estos pasillos no están iluminados, excepto por las luces de las maquinas.

-No te equivocas, de hecho estaba pensando en todo eso y un té helado, de allí- dijo señalando a la máquina de bebidas.

-Está bien, permíteme- le dije y luego fui por su te, saqué una soda para mí y luego elegí las golosinas que sabía que le gustaban.

-Gracias, no debiste- dijo ella con voz amable.

-Siempre es un placer Bell.- respondí yo.

Luego de eso me di cuenta que Jazz y Emmet habían hecho lo mismo por sus chicas… actuar así con Bella, me resultó bastante natural, como si tan solo necesitara de su presencia para ser alguien mejor.

Dentro del salón de audiovisuales no estaban las sillas que normalmente estaban ahí todas en fila para las exposiciones, no, habían puesto unos sillones raros todos desparramados de color café donde entraban con suerte dos personas, Alice dijo que eran puffs o algo por el estilo.

_(pueden buscar una imagen en internet para tener una idea ____)_ .

Y por supuesto Alice se sentó en uno de esos con Jazz, a mi izquierda y Emmet y Rose a mi derecha, dejándonos a mí y a Bella el susodicho sillón del medio…

Al principio fue algo incomodo, yo me senté tratando de dejar algo de espacio para ella, mientras que los demás ya estaba todos abrazados perfectamente posicionados en esa cosa desparramada.

La película comenzó y ambos seguíamos incómodos , tratábamos de ponernos en contacto físico lo menos posible, pero parecía que cuando mas tratábamos mas ocurría lo opuesto… luego de un rato di un suspiro exasperado .. Dios! EDWARD CULLEN SIGUES AHÍ? PORQQUE SI ES ASI, DEJA DE COMPORTANTE COMO UN CHiCO DE PREPARATORIA Y TOMA EL CONTROL DE LA SITUACION. Me dije a mi mismo.

-Bella…-le dije y ella me miro con sus profundos ojos algo curiosos.

-Veras, creo que ambos estamos muy incómodos , así que deja que nos acomode un poco ya que nos quedan aquiii.- mire mi reloj, pero estaba muy oscuro así que no pude ver nada por lo que improvisé.- alrededor de dos horas de película, me dejarías.?-

-Mmm.. claro- dijo ella curiosa por saber que planeaba.

Luego no se qué pensaba mi cerebro cuando puse mi brazo izquierdo alrededor se su cintura. Y la derecha la puse debajo de sus rodillas tomando sus piernas y poniéndolas encima de las mías de manera que girara un poco y su hombro estuviera recargado en mi pecho ya que antes había estado casi sin respaldar…

En mi opinión estaba mucho mas cómoda y yo también, no me importaría tenerla así por un rato ya que era bastante ligera.

-Mejor?- le dije con una sonrisa para que se sintiera mas cómoda en aquella posición

-La verdad… si- dijo ella, y juraría que por el tono de su voz estaba sonrojada… una palabra… tierna…. Acaso yo pensé eso?...

-Tengo tu bebida en mi bolso- me recordó ya que ella se ofreció a llevarlo hasta llegar aquí.-

-Podrías dármela?- pregunte

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa, ella también saco su té helado y seguimos viendo la película cómodamente.

Luego de un rato en esa acogedora posición… Bella saco las golosinas y, ya que compre una de cada una ella me invitaba mordidas de lo que estuviera comiendo mientras reía ya que yo casi mordía sus dedos por que no podía ver nada, y viceversa, ella recostó su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello y dio un pequeño suspiro y yo… solo atine a apoyar levemente mi cabeza sobre la suya, dándole a saber. O eso creía, que me gustaba aquello…

Podía sentir el acompasado ritmo de su corazón, que danzaba junto al mío, y el embriagador olor de sus cabellos, y mientras pasaba el tiempo podía sentirla más relajada en mi regazo…

Luego de un largo tiempo en el paraíso, según yo, las luces fueron encendiéndose poco a poco, y la película llego a su fin, Emmet y Rose se habían quedado dormidos y Alice ya estaba de pie tratando de despertarlos, Jasper me miro desde su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mejor dicho, miro a Bella que aun seguía en la misma posición .. y es que se había quedado dormida…

-Bell, despierta, la película ya termino- le dije al oído mientras acariciaba su brazo

-No… no importa… ni siquiera supe de que se trato..- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados acurrucándose más en mi.. aun seguía dormida… yo solo pude reír y seguir acariciando su brazo tratando de despertarla

-Bell, las luces ya están encendidas y todos ya se van… nosotros también- dije yo, pero ella solo dijo mmm-hhmmmm…-

Y para mi desgracia en ese momento mi hermana se dio cuenta de la situación y dio un grito de emoción y despertó a Bella de un brinco.

-Lo siento, creo que me quede dormida- dijo ella un poco sonrojada mientras se ponía de pie

-No te preocupes, puedes dormir en mi siempre que quieras- respondí con una sonrisa. Dormir en mi? Enserio Edward? No se te ocurrió nada mas pervertido?..Dios llévame ahora…

Para mi buena suerte ella solo se rio y me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Quien tiene hambre?- dijo Emmet para distraer a todos que se nos habían quedado mirando.

Entramos en la cafetería y cogimos una mesa.

-Mmm… se me antoja comida china- dijo Alice

-A mi también,- dijo Rose..-

-Bueno creo que Emmet y yo iremos por una monstruosa.- dijo Jazz

-Emmet si luego andas todo indigestado no volveré a quedarme cuidándote y preparando té para que luego te pongas bien, entendido?- añadió Rose

-Que es una monstruosa?- me pregunto Bell

-Es una aburguesa gigante con más de 10 ingredientes que es del tamaño de …un pastel de cumpleaños- conteste

-Un pastel?- dijo ella con una sonrisa levantando una ceja

-Si, bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió..- dije algo sonrojado… y en ese momento me di cuenta que éramos los dos únicos sentados en la mesa ya que los demás habían ido por su comida.

-Y… que se te apetece ati?- le pregunte

-Mmmm.. creo que …. Tienen aquí lasaña?- dijo

-Claro, ven- le dije , nos acercamos al mostrador de comida italiana que era muy buena aquí, y ordenamos una lasaña de carne para dos más unas bebidas.

-De verdad disfruto la pasta..- dijo Bella para romper el silencio mientras esperábamos nuestra orden.

-Bueno.. es italiana al igual que tu nombre… Isabella..- le dije mirándola a los ojos directamente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Si bueno, ehmm… la familia de mi madre es italiana, qui-s-sa es por eso…- dijo nerviosa…adorable

-Sabes italiano?- pregunte

-No, en realidad… mama quería que aprendiera.. pero termine estudiando francés..- respondió

-Oh. Bueno … es una coincidencia que en mi caso haya pasado lo mismo solo que mama quería que yo aprenda francés pero aprendí italiano…- y era verdad una de las ideas de mama era que aprenda francés ya que según ella era romántico… pero la verdad… preferí dejárselo a Alice.

-Oh!.. bueno supongo que podremos aprender algo de ambos entonces…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm.. algo como…''bello i vostri occhi'..o quizá.. ''siete molto teneri''…- le dije recordando lo mas que podía de lo que aprendí cuando tome las clases el año pasado hasta nivel avanzado.

-Y eso que significa…?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Mmm… bueno…- dude, y es que era más fácil decirle lo que pensaba en otro idiomas que en el nuestro…- significa que tienes unos bellos ojos y que eres muy tierna..- dije con una sonrisa… a lo que ella se puso muy sonrosada y me dijo…

-''sont parfaits lorsque vous mettez votre esprit''-

-que significa?..- le pregunte yo al ver que se sonrojaba un poco

-Bueno… tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo…- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía la bandeja con nuestra comida recién entregada y se dirigía donde los demás.

-Hey Eddie como dejas que Bella cargue con todo?- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa al ver a Bell llegar con nuestra comida.

-Osito, que hemos dicho sobre ser machistas?- le dijo Rose

-Si, OSITO, que hemos dicho?- dijo Jasper tratando de molestar a Emmet con un gesto gracioso y poniendo la voz parecida a la de Rose y para ser sinceros le salió idéntico.

….

Y así pasamos alrededor de 3 horas riendo de tonterías, charlando de todo y de nada a la vez, y por supuesto yo me lo pase observando 'disimuladamente' a Bella, cada gesto, comentario sonrisa… todo… y la verdad hace mucho, mucho tiempo… que no me sentía tan a gusto.

-Bueno marineros! Rose y yo nos vamos!- dijo Emmet mientras le ponía su chaqueta a Rose.

-Mmm.. Edward… te importaría acompañar a Bella a su habitación?...quería enseñarle a Jazz la canción que he compuesto.- dijo Alice… bueno era verdad, había trabajado en ella por muchos días, y es que Alice tocaba casi tan bien el clarinete como yo el piano, casi. Cortesía de mama.

-Ali.. tiene que ser ahora?, estoy demasiado lleno como para dar un solo paso más- dijo Jazz y Alice contuvo un grito.

-Jasper Hale Whitlock, acabo de oír lo que acabo de oír?- le dijo mi hermana, definitivamente el no sabía lo que le esperaba…

-Es que, Bebe, es un poco tarde, podría ir mañana tem…-

- Olvídalo Jazz, olvídalo.- dijo Alice haciendo una salida dramática, por supuesto Jasper salió tras ella en ese mismo instante… lo perdonaría en un segundo… siempre es así…

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos pongamos en marcha- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

Caminamos en silencio hasta su habitación… pero a la mitad del pasillo recordé que tenía algo que darle…

-Bella… puedes esperarme aquí un momento?... tengo algo para ti-

-Claro- dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y en tiempo record recogí lo que necesitaba, la puerta de Alice estaba cerrada así que no se dio cuenta…

-Wow, lograste ir bastante rápido, que traes ahí?- dijo Bella al ver que ya estaba de vuelta escondiendo las manos detrás de mi espalda.

-Veras, se cuanto te irrita el hecho de que los chicos se te acerquen un día como hoy dándote regalos y cosas sin siquiera conocerte…- dije, y es que hoy mientras conversábamos durante la cena, Bella nos conto lo mucho que odiaba los chocolates y las cosas que le dieron todos los muchachos ya que en realidad no la conocían y por lo tanto no sentían nada real por ella, muy aparte de que ella tuviera razón todos ellos pasaron a ser parte de mi lista negra…

-Por eso, quería comenzar por darte esto…- y le entregue una rosa amarilla…- para que sepas que puedes contar con migo, confiar en mí y quizá así conocer los sublimes sentimientos que llevo dentro mío, te ofrezco mi amistad como un comienzo- le dije con una sonrisa…

-Edward yo…- djo ella muy sonrojada mirando todavía la rosa en sus manos.

-Tengo algo mas- le dije, y le entregue un sobre exactamente igual como el que deje hoy en la mañana en su casillero con el poema, solo que este era distinto.

-Puedo abrirlo?- dijo ella perpleja, dándose cuenta quizá, que era el mismo sobre.

-Claro..- dije encogiéndome de hombros..

Yo vi a la aurora,  
bañada en rosa,  
dorar la hermosa  
faz de la mar...  
Y vi los rayos  
de un sol ardiente  
que rudamente  
borraron luego,  
con rojo fuego,  
su bella faz...

Así vi que bella  
naciera en un día,  
con dulce alegría,  
la aurora luciente  
de un plácido amor…

-Rubén Darío.

Una vez que ella termino de leerlo de voz baja, me miro… y podría jurar que vi el mismo centro de su corazón….

-Es hermoso Edward… me alaga la promesa que hay en esta rosa y el poema me ha dejado sin palabras…- dijo con una sonrisa….- Espero en algún momento poder darte algo igual de especial...-

-No es necesario- dije acariciando su mejilla rápidamente sobre la parte sonrojada.

-El poema que estaba en mi casillero… era tuyo….?- pregunto tímida

-Te gustó?- solo le pregunte

-Si, es uno de mis autores favoritos en realidad.-

-Me alegro-

-De verdad me siento fatal por no haberte podido dar nada…- dijo mirando al piso apenada  
-Bueno en realidad hay algo… - dije con una sonrisa

-Que es?-

-Bueno podrías decirme el significado de la frase en francés de hace unas horas…-

-Mmmm.. tiene que ser eso?...- dijo mas sonrojada de lo normal.

-Sip… eso me gustaría…- dije , ya que para ser sincero sería muy difícil buscar la frase en Google cuando no tenía la mínima idea de cómo escribirlo…y contárselo a Alice no era una opción.

-Bueno significa… eres perfecto cuando te lo propones…- dijo mirando hacia otro lugar y mordiendo su labio… dios! Era mi gesto favorito…

-De verdad piensas eso?- le dije cortando nuestra distancia un poco más.

-Bu-bueno… yo- dijo mirándome

-Está bien.. supongo que… me lo propondré más seguido- le dije con un guiño mientras ella reía silenciosamente.

-Gracias, Edward… lo pase realmente bien hoy…- me dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada sincera.

-No deberías agradecerme a mi… Alice es la mente maestra de todo… yo también lo pase muy bien…- dije y luego .. pasaron mil estúpidos grillos… y con eso me refiero a un incomodo silencio…

pude haberla besado… si… es mas era el momento perfecto, pero me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Bella no era una chica a la que podía simplemente besar y luego olvidar, no… ella sufriría si yo hacía eso… por eso cuando me acerque a ella con una sonrisa y deposite un beso en su frente… me di cuenta que me importaba más de lo que imaginaba…

-Dulces sueños,- le dije mientras aspiraba un poco de su delicioso aroma mientras tenía una mano en su cintura y mis labios en su delicada frente.

-Que descanses- dijo ella con voz entrecortada… luego tomo mi mejilla con una de sus níveas manos y dejo un tierno y rápido beso en la otra, para luego entrar a su habitación con una sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco rojas.

Llegue a mi habitación y Jasper y mi hermana estaban en la puerta dándose una GRAN despedida.

-Oh vamos! Espectáculos dentro..- les dije a modo de broma.

-Muy gracioso Eddie, ya quiero llegar a mi habitación para ver la expresión de Bella y confirmar que ustedes han estado en algo parecido.- dijo Jasper separándose de Alice.

-En primera Jazz, no le faltaría el respeto a Bella, en segunda no me va bien eso de ser exhibicionista y en tercera, estas embarrado de brillo labial.- dije riendo, toma eso!

-Esta bien, Romeo, tendré que creerte, descansa Bebe- dijo Jasper dándole un corto beso a Alice y dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Hey, Ed! De que iba toaa esa chalaaa de no somoo exhibicionistassss?- dijo Alice mientras se cepillaba los dientes, mientras nos preparábamos para dormir.

-Nada, es solo la verdad…- le dije mientras buscaba mis pantalones de dormir.

-Osea, que tu…. NobesasteaBella?- dijo muy rápido mientras echaba algo de chicas en su rostro.

-No, Alice, no lo hice…- dije rodando los ojos.

-Que extraño…-

-Que hay de malo con ello?-

-Bueno hermanito, sabes que no te juzgo por tus acciones de promiscuidad en algunas ocasiones o por el hecho de que no hallas tenido ninguna novia oficial… pero digamos… que no haber besado a Bells… me parece raro de tu parte, en buena forma, claro-

-Justamente porque esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien Alice… Bella parece bastante sensible y me agrada su compañía lo suficiente como para que no solo signifique un hola y adiós… pero aun no estoy seguro…-

-Y eso significa que..?-

-Significa que no creo que la bese hasta que realmente este seguro de que no la voy a herir luego…-

-Oh Dios! Mi hermanito está creciendo!- dijo Ali fingiendo secarse las lagrimas con tono dramático.

-Alice… ni una palabra de este a nadie… ni mucho menos a Bella o a tu Jazzy, entendido?-

-Ok , Ok! Pero si veo que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes en frente de tus narices rápido tendré que hacértelo ver yo, está bien?-

-Si, si… como digas Alice, hasta mañana.-

-Descansa Ed.-

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! … necesito su opinión sobre el primer…. Acercamientooo si? Esta vez ya no m demoree tanto! Jajajaja weno pero al otro si m tomara tiiempoooo…

DEPENDE DE LO QUE DIGAN PUEDE CAMBIAR EL CURSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
